A Month of Love (Making)
by Princessstarryknight
Summary: Keith has reached age of sexual maturity and is going to be going into galra heat and he has chosen Allura as his mate. Together they run away to Keith's desert shack which will be their love nest for the whole month while he makes love to her at least once every day. Will they spend the month in peace? Or is there trouble lurking for the couple?
1. If Only

**A/N:** Hey guys! So I got this really awesome idea for a series and I hope you like it! Btw in case you guys don't know the space time increments... deca-pheob= a year, phoeb= a month, quintant= a day, varga=an hour, dobosh= a minute. And we all know tick is a second.

Allura stood, waiting at the doorway of the hangar as the lions all returned to their places in the castle. When the door slid up she was met with the faces of her brave paladins. They had all changed a bit in the past deca-phoeb since Keith returned, but nevertheless they were still the dysfunctional family she would not trade for anything else in the world. She looked upon all of them with fondness but she couldn't help but have a faint pink dusting her cheeks when her eyes landed on Keith.

Allura had gotten to know Keith extremely well over the deca-pheobs that they had been fighting the Galra Empire. So much so that she fell in love with him. But she had never told him that, even now that the war was nearly over. She very much hoped that he felt the same for her in return. Hunk, Pidge and Lance had all planned to return to Earth to be with their families, only returning to the castle when they needed them for a mission but Keith and Shiro agreed to stay in space with her, Lotor and Coran as well as Keith's mother Krolia to help them with running the coalition and preserving the peace they were so close to achieving.

Keith looked back at her and smiled, making her cheeks heat up even more. Although his eyes were a cold looking blue-gray, she always saw something warm in them when she had the chance to look at him. It's as if he thought of her with the same fondness she saw in him. Not to mention how dashing he looked in his paladin armor. Whenever he saw her she swore he would stand a little taller, pushing out his chest more to look more proud, more worthy of being her paladin. But there was a new addition to his armor that he did not have when they left for their mission. A maroon cape that covered his right side and was fastened with an ornate buckle on his left. Allura looked at him curiously and Keith blushed, knowing she would have some questions about it.

"Greetings my fair princess." Lance flourishes with a bow and Allura giggles.

"Lance, why the sudden formality? You've never greeted me like this before?" Allura asks and Lance shrugs.

"I know. I just did it because it's fun to do. It makes me feel like a knight." Lance says as he winks at Keith who scoffs in amusement.

Did being a knight have something to do with the cape? Lance wraps an arm around Pidge and they both leave.

"Hey Hunk, race you to the dining hall!" Pidge calls over her shoulder.

She and Lance take off down the hall with Hunk chasing close after. Keith clasps Shiro's hand in his and they pull each other into a hug, wrapping their arms around each other's backs.

"You did great out there today Keith." Shiro tells him and Keith smiles at him.

"Thank you Shiro." He says adoringly to his mentor and brother figure.

Allura always admired how Keith looked up to Shiro. He was such a good mentor to Keith and the rest of the team. And she was exceptionally pleased that since Keith had become pilot of the Black Lion full time and Shiro helped her out with flying Blue when she was needed for other coalition duties, that Shiro still remained high-spirited and team oriented like he always was. Even though it was hard for a time after the Kuron incident. If anything he was exceptionally proud of Keith and the hero he had become known as across the universe. But that was mainly from the people of the planets he and the team helped save. The leaders of those planets and those of the coalition were still not overly fond of his somewhat rebellious and quick-tempered nature.

"You did just as great. You helped save a lot of people." Keith reminds him.

"Yeah but the King of Nabari didn't knight me because of it." Shiro tells him and Allura smiles.

So that's why he had the cape...She bit her lip and tried not to blush too much. Now that she could see all of it she couldn't help but find it very attractive and befitting of the pilot of the Black Lion. Keith looked away from her and Shiro so she wouldn't see him blushing. She smiled and looked at the back of his head. She could see the origin of purple mark that came up on the side of his cheek on the back of his neck. It was more visible now that he had recently begun pulling his hair back into a ponytail. It was a very attractive look on him, although she did not have the courage to tell him so.

Shiro sensed the romantic tension between the two of them and smiled, taking that as his cue to leave.

"I'll see you in the dining hall Keith. I should head down there and make sure those three aren't trashing the place." Shiro says and nods to Allura before leaving Keith alone with the princess.

"So you were knighted?" Allura asks in an impressed tone.

"It's nothing really." Keith scoffed. "All I did was save about half of their population by unlocking a new shield that Black can make." He pulls out his knife and turns it into it's true form.

He admired it and swung it around a bit to show off for her.

"They also said something about me being a valiant warrior but I don't really care about that." He says honestly and puts it away in it's sheath. "Those people are safe and I was able to help them. That's all that matters."

"Yes. That is what's most important." Allura agrees and walks up to him and places her hand on his shoulder.

She brushes his cape and admires the craftsmanship. However her ears did perk up a bit when she thought she heard a purring noise.

"What's that sound?" She asks.

"Uh nothing..." Keith says and blushes.

Allura furrowed her eyebrows. Keith had been acting strange like that lately...She decided to change the subject knowing that if she pressed the matter that he would only evade it by running off. He had been doing a lot of that too lately. Sometimes at odd parts of the day when the team had some downtime and there wasn't anything else to do, time she would greatly enjoy spending with him, he would be missing from the castle. She checked the security systems in the hangar and caught him leaving in a pod to go somewhere. She desperately wanted to know where. But she knew him well enough now to know that he would only tell her when she was ready.

"So you did not enjoy the ceremony at all?" She asks.

"You know me." Keith says and laughs. "Of course I didn't! I only agreed to let the King do it because Shiro told me I should. I hate being the center of attention and I just don't get ceremonies." He complains. "Everyone already knows what I did, why do we have to all gather around and give me some dumb ornamental thing and a title I don't need while reminding everyone of it! It's a waste of time and resources-" He yells and Allura places her hand on his chest to calm him.

"Keith, please mind your temper." She requests and he sighs.

"Right...I'm sorry." He apologizes.

"It's alright. It's a lot better than it was when we first met." She says and they both giggle.

"You know...now that I'm a knight...I'll need a princess to serve." He tells her and takes her hand and kisses the back of it.

Allura blushed and smiled at him.

"Keith what are you-" She asks as he kneels down on one knee before her.

The fact that she was in her princess dress made this all the more perfect. He took out his knife, held it in his closed fist over his hand and placed it up by his chest and smiled at her.

"My fair princess Allura of Altea." He starts and Allura smiles.

"Oh Keith!" She laughs. "I thought you hated ceremonies?"

"I don't mind this one." Keith says and Allura stops laughing and looks at him seriously. "If it's for you...then it's definitely important." He says honestly.

"Keith..." Allura mutters.

"Allura...I have something really important to tell you." Keith says.

"What is it?" She asks.

"You know how I've been going off on my own every now and then between missions?" He asks.

"Yes. The team and I have been curious about that." Allura tells him. "What's the reasoning behind it?"

"Well...I've been working on something. Something that has to do with my galra heritage but it's also something I'm kind of dreading...at least I have been because I know what you'll probably say to this..." He grumbles and sighs. "But you at least deserve to know that-"

"Allura!" Coran calls from the hallway and Keith growls at him and shoots him an angry glare that makes Coran cower in fear against the wall.

"Sorry Coran." Keith apologized after he sees that he scared the elder Altean.

"It's alright Keith." Coran says and looks curiously at him and Allura.

They were in a rather interesting position with him kneeling on the ground in a knight's cape in a position to pledge himself to the princess. But there were more pressing matters they needed to attend to so he would address that later.

"What is it Coran?" Allura asks.

"Allura you're needed in the control room for a meeting." Coran says.

"Alright. Once I'm finished here with Keith I'll-" She starts but Keith stands up, releasing her hand.

"No it's fine you can go." He says in a disheartened tone.

"But what you were saying sounded important?" She asks.

"It's really not." Keith sighs. "What's going on in the control room is probably ten times more important than some silly thing I've got going on." He gives her a smile but Allura can tell it's forced.

Nevertheless she smiles back at him and he places his hand on her shoulder.

"Go to the meeting. If you want we can talk after." He promises and then disappears around the corner.

"This meeting better be important Coran." Allura tells him. "I've barely gotten to spend any time with the paladins lately." She complains. "So what is the matter?"

"It's actually a matter regarding one of the paladins." Coran tells her. "There's something going on with Keith that his mother is rather anxious about."

Allura's heart jumped to her throat. When they entered the control room she saw Shiro, Lotor and Krolia. Krolia seemed nervous.

"What's going on?" Allura asks worriedly. "Coran told me that something is wrong with Keith?"

"Well I wouldn't say it's something 'wrong' per say..." Lotor says nervously and scratches the back of his neck.

"Then what is it?" Shiro asks, a slight anger lacing his tone.

He too was worried for his closest friend on the team.

"Well..." Lotor starts. "It's um...it's hard to explain. Uh...how do I put this in a polite way-"

"He's going into heat!" Krolia blurts out, tired of waiting for Lotor to find the politically correct term.

A silence fell over the room and everyone's faces turned red. Allura was especially shocked. Although she wasn't too familiar with the concept of mating cycles for the galra, she had a basic understanding of what being in "heat" meant. The thought of Keith in such a primal state of mind, wanting to copulate with anyone he came across gave her goosebumps. What if he wanted to have sex with her? She was both frightened and excited by the thought. But she quickly pushed those feelings down in order to retain a professional facade in front of the others.

"He's in heat?" Coran asks. "Oh my...does he have a fever? That would explain the dizzy spells and hot flashes he's been having."

"Not that kind of heat Coran..." Shiro says.

"It's a part of development for the galra." Lotor explains. "Keith is about to reach the age of sexual maturity and in that time he will be experiencing...a lot of..." Lotor blushed. "Urges of a...sexual nature." He mumbled.

"So that's what's been up with Keith?" Shiro asks. "He's just been really...horny lately?" He asks, the word 'horny' leaving a bad taste in his mouth.

"He's not in heat yet but he will be soon." Krolia explains. "Those hot flashes and dizzy spells he's been having are his body's way of letting him know that he'll be going into heat so he has time to prepare an isolated location, with the proper provisions he'll need to care for himself and his mate for them to live off of while he's in heat."

"His mate?" Shiro asks. "Does he have one? Has he been seeing someone lately?"

Allura felt her heart drop into her stomach. He already has someone...that's probably why he's been sneaking around and disappearing lately. He's been running off to see them. Allura swallowed her sorrow and tried her best to keep tears from running down her cheeks. No one knew how she felt about Keith. And now they would never have to. But this was just so shocking considering that as of late she had been so sure he felt the same way given how whenever he was around her he was always looking at her and blushing and...something else. Something almost primal about the way his pupils dilated when he looked at her. Or sometimes if she accidentally brushed up against him he would blush and she swore she heard him purr. Like he had before she came here. Was that all in her head? No it couldn't have been or else he wouldn't have acknowledged it...

"No, he doesn't." Krolia says.

Allura relaxed, closed her eyes and let out a silent sigh in relief. There was still hope.

"But he must have someone in mind." Krolia says and pulls up something on her data pad and a video comes on the big screen.

It was of Keith, somewhere in the desert at a small shack, hammering some nails into a window frame outside. Once he finished he started bringing boxes of things inside the shack.

"He's been collecting provisions and bringing them to his father's old homestead on Earth. It's an isolated location. No one knows about it and there's no one around it for miles. It's the perfect location for a love nest." Krolia explains.

"So if he's setting one up then that must mean he's selected a mate." Lotor deduces and Krolia nods.

"So when galra are in heat they only have one mate?" Shiro asks.

"Yes." Krolia answers. "While most people assume that being in heat means that someone will want to sleep with anyone they come across, that is not the case for the galra. For us, it's special and important so we pick one person who we are in love with to be our mate and then we imprint on them, and when we go into heat we mate with the person we've imprinted on."

"Oh that's wonderful! Who do you think the lucky guy or gal is?" Coran exclaims and twirls his mustache.

"I'm not entirely sure. It would have to be someone he's known for awhile and has a strong emotional connection with in order for him to imprint on them." Krolia explains.

"So it's probably someone on the team." Shiro says and thinks. "Would there be any way to know which one of us it is? Would he act a certain way towards someone if he wanted to mate with them?"

"Well...he would be acting a bit more affectionate towards them." Krolia says and Allura feels her heart start to pound as she realized that he had been acting that way towards her.

The blushing, how kind he had been to her and the purring when she touched him...The look of desire and longing as well as what she now suspected to be love in his eyes...

"And there would be other...obvious signs." She says and everyone seems a bit uncomfortable because they know what she means.

"So uh, has anyone noticed Keith have a boner around them lately?" Shiro asks casually and laughs uncomfortably.

Allura tried to think back to the times she had spent with Keith recently. She had mainly been too focused on that dark gaze he looked at her with to think to look lower to his crotch. But if that dark look was in fact desire then...She gasped when she remembered one time when they were sparring together before he left on one of his secret trips and she pinned him down underneath her and they both blushed when she felt something hard poking her inner thigh.

"It's me." Allura says and the adults turn to her. "Keith uh...got a boner for me while we were training." She admits and looks at the ground in embarrassment while everyone looks a bit uncomfortable.

They didn't like the idea that someone from Keith's poor upbringing desired to do dirty things to their princess. In their eyes she was a goddess. Powerful and kind to the people of the universe and one of the last pure blooded alteans. The idea of Keith mating with her...in such a primal way. That would only taint her purity. And a certain galra hybrid in the room did not like the idea of that...

"And in addition to that he's been rather affectionate towards me lately. He's been very kind, following my orders without fighting against me too much and kissing my hand occasionally..." She smiles and plays with her dress a bit, a dreamy look in her eyes. "Blushing whenever he's around me and I swear I've heard him purr when I touch him in any way and-"

"Well I'd say that's pretty substantial evidence that Keith wants to mate with the princess." Lotor says quickly, not wanting to hear anymore. "So what do we do since Allura is unwilling to-"

"Who says I'm unwilling?" Allura asks.

"WHAT!?" The men all exclaim, save for Shiro who only smirked because he knew already and Krolia raises her eyebrows in surprise.

Allura blushed from their reaction and walked towards Krolia.

"Krolia, over the time I have known your son I have come to fall in love with him like he's fallen in love with me." Allura says. "If this is a milestone that he must go through in order to mature and pledge his love to me then I will accept his offer to be his mate." Allura says.

"Allura?" Lotor asks in disbelief. "You would allow Keith to..."

"Yes Lotor." Allura tells him. "I love Keith. If he wishes to copulate with me then I would not reject his offer, regardless of if he's in heat or not."

"Allura I don't think you fully understand the situation..." Lotor says. "If you allow him to mate with you while he's in heat then you will be spending an entire phoeb isolated with him in that shack while he makes love to you. That's an entire phoeb you won't be able to do your duties as leader of the coalition and if you and Keith leave then we won't be able to form Voltron because we'll be down a paladin. There's only six of you who can fly the lions after all."

"So he won't just make love to me once?" Allura asks.

"No." Lotor answers. "He'll be making love to you at least once a quintant for an entire phoeb."

Allura feels her chest get warm when she realizes...

"That means that..." She starts and looks down at her stomach and places her hand over womb gently.

"At some point during his heat you two would conceive a child." Krolia finishes for her while Allura has a thoughtful look on her face.

"For mating couples who are able to conceive anyway." Lotor says. "My mother and Zarkon had a lot of trouble conceiving me. Even when my father was in heat. It seems that altean and galra DNA just aren't compatible." He states as a fact.

"Actually I've thought about this and I had some of my friends in the sciences run some theoretical tests and...it appears that Keith's human DNA could act as a buffer between his galra DNA and Allura's altean DNA, meaning that they will have a much easier time conceiving a viable child and carrying it to delivery without any external aid."

Lotor seemed shocked and Allura smiled. On the inside she was overjoyed. She occasionally dreamed about what it would be like to have a child with Keith. But it was never more than a hope for the future. Now that future was possible and a lot closer than she originally thought.

"Well regardless of whether or not you and Keith can conceive, as a leader of the coalition and the pilot of the Black Lion you two don't have the time to care for a child." Lotor advises and places a comforting hand on Allura's shoulder.

Now that he knew that Allura would be able to conceive a child with Keith then he was extremely worried about his plans for the future regarding Allura's children. Specifically the ones that he hoped to have with her...

"I know that is disheartening to hear but perhaps you will be a mother at some later time when things have calmed down a bit and you can take some time to relax and care for a child if you wish to." Lotor assures her.

"Thank you Lotor." Allura says and pats his shoulder. "You and Keith always have such good advice for me. And you both are a great comfort to me. I would agree to go with Keith and be his mate, but if we cannot form Voltron if me and Keith leave together, then it is impossible for me to do such a thing." She says and does her best to hide her sorrow. "Krolia?" Allura asks and she turns to her. "I assume that Keith being in heat would prevent him from doing his duties as a paladin?"

"Definitely." Krolia says. "When he's in heat the only thing on his mind will be mating...with you." She says uncomfortably and blushes.

"So what will we do with him?" Shiro asks.

"We can lock him away at the blade's headquarters until he's out of heat. It won't be pleasant for him but we'll do as much for him as we can. Hopefully time will pass quickly for him." Krolia says and looks upset.

Allura did too. She didn't like the thought of Keith being locked away somewhere, away from her for an entire phoeb. But she could not abandon her duties as a paladin, even just to be alone with him for a little while.

Krolia informed Keith of the decision that was made and she had a ship come so she could leave with her son to the base where he would be locked away. They were able to do so quickly because Keith was already planning on a rejection from Allura. Krolia's heart ached for her son. She didn't tell him that Allura had originally agreed and that it was only after Lotor's advising that she changed her mind. That would only cause tension between the team and it was also not her place to tell Keith the true feelings of Allura's heart. She needed to do that herself.

Everyone gathered in the hangar to send him off. He received many hugs, even a double one from Matt and Pidge which he seemed to enjoy. He and Shiro did their classic bro-hug.

"I'm gonna miss you Shiro." Keith says.

"I'll miss you too Keith." Shiro says. "But you'll be back before you know it."

"I sure hope so." Keith says.

Allura's heart raced as he approached her. They looked at each other with such love for one another in their eyes. But only Allura knew that's what it was. Nevertheless Allura teared up as she hugged him and Keith let a few tears slip as well as he held her tightly in his arms. Neither of them wanted to let go.

"I'm so sorry Keith." Allura tells him.

"Allura it's alright." He tells her and pulls back and smiles at her. "Being my mate would be asking a lot of you. A lot that I would never want you to feel like you have to give me. I understand why you won't accept my offer. I didn't really expect you to honestly." He says and the disappointed look on his face broke Allura's heart.

"Keith...I-" Allura started but Keith looked back up at her.

"Before you say anything, can I tell you something? Something important?" He asks.

Allura nods and moves closer to him. He takes her hand in his and holds it to his chest.

"Allura...I-" Lotor came over and clasped a hand on his shoulder.

"Time to go." He says and Keith sighs.

He gives Allura a small smile then kisses her hand before leaving beside Lotor. The Emperor glared at Keith and Keith glared right back at him as he boarded the ship with his mother. As the door closed he gave Allura one last smile and she gave him one too before the door shut, cutting the connection between them.

Allura wept silently in her sleep that night. She knew now that Keith loved her, and he probably assumed she didn't. She couldn't stand the thought of him spending an entire phoeb heartbroken, and she hated that he would go that long without knowing how she felt about him too. She trusted Lotor's judgement, she really did. He was a wonderful advisor and ally but when it came to her relationship with Keith it seemed he would do whatever it takes to keep them apart. The mice gathered around her and squeaked to her to comfort her and she smiled at them.

"Thank you my darlings." She tells them weakly. "I'll be fine in the morning." She lies to them and cries herself to sleep.

About a varga later, Allura thought she heard something moving in the vents but she chose to ignore it. It was probably just the mice again. It was adorable what shenanigans they would get up to in the vents sometimes. But then she heard it again, louder this time. Like something much larger than the mice was right above her room. She tentatively opened her eyes and saw her mice, curled up, asleep on the pillow beside her. That was when she heard it. The crash, the thump of someone landing on the floor. She turned and saw a dark figure crawling on her bed and she was about to scream for help when the figure quickly pounced on her and silenced her scream with their hand.

"Shh...Allura." The figure says and Allura immediately relaxes.

She knew that voice anywhere. Only one man had such a sweet tone when he said her name that it could warm her heart whenever he said it. He pulled back his hood and revealed himself to her, his face illuminated by the cold light of the star the ship was passing.

"Oh Keith..." Allura sighed happily and sat up and embraced him.

He hugged her tightly, letting his hand trail her back through his gloves that were a part of his marmora armor. He stood on his knees and she did the same, burying her face in the crook of his neck, where his mark was.

"What are you doing here?" She asks. "Shouldn't you be with your mother, locked away somewhere on the blades base while you're in heat?"

"I'm not in heat yet." Keith tells her. "But I will be pretty soon. I came to see you because I...need you." He growls in a low tone that sends shivers down Allura's spine.

"Keith?" She asks as his eyes darken and he looks at her hungrily.

Keith winced and shook his head.

"Very soon." Keith says and goes back to normal. "Your scent is starting to make my mind all foggy." He says and gently nuzzles his face in her hair.

Allura sighed happily from the gesture and leaned into him. He grinned and purred. The mice all squeaked amongst themselves, unable to look away from the princess and paladin's embrace.

"I came here because I noticed something before I left." Keith says and Allura pulls back to look at him. "You seemed sad to see me go. Almost like...you didn't want me to leave?"

"Of course I didn't want you to leave Keith!" Allura exclaims quietly. "A phoeb without you is much too long for my liking." She says without even realizing what she had just admitted until she heard Keith gasp.

"Why?" He asks softly, looking at her intently, wide eyes searching hers desperately for her answer.

No turning back now...I already know how he feels about me. He deserves to know that I feel the same for him. Allura thought as she smiled at him and placed her hand over his cheek, cupping the purple mark that graced his fair skin.

"Because I love you Keith." She tells him. "I want you to be by my side always."

Keith let out a short laugh in surprise and his eyes teared up in happiness and he covered his mouth, soft sobs of joy escaping his lips as he looked at her and saw that his tears must have been contagious because now there were sparkling drops falling from Allura's crystal blue eyes.

"Ditto princess." Is all Keith manages to say.

He supports her lower back with his hand and she gasps in pleasure as he gently lays her back down on the bed while laying on top of her and he captures her lips in their first kiss. Once they kissed Allura felt like the rest of the universe disappeared. She didn't even hear the squeaks of joy of the mice beside her and Keith. She felt like her whole life she had been searching for something and now she had found it. This whole time all she needed had been right under her nose. She just needed to join it with the pair of lips that resided on her paladin and everything fell into place. Neither one of them wanted to part but eventually they had to. Keith pulled back and looked at her. His eyes were slightly darkened. Allura estimated he had a few vargas before he went into heat.

"I just needed to tell you that." He tells her and smiles. "I made the mistake of not telling you how I felt before leaving with the blades once..." He says and they both recall the first time he left the team for the blades, seemingly permanently. "I'm never making that mistake again. I would have done it before I left, had Lotor not stopped me." He growled.

"Lotor was rather eager to get you out of here today..." Allura says and narrows her eyes in thought. "And he was the one who disagreed with me the most when I agreed to be your mate when I met with him, your mother and-"

"Wait you want to be my mate?" Keith asks in surprise.

"Yes." Allura says and smiles. "I want to Keith I really do. But Lotor told me that my duties for the coalition and Voltron would not allow me to take time off. And with two paladins missing we would not be able to form Voltron for the period of time that we're gone. That would leave us vulnerable to our enemies which we cannot afford for something as long as a phoeb." Allura says and sighs. "As much as I want to be with you I'm afraid that our duties are keeping us apart."

"Like they always do." Keith sighs and rests his forehead against hers. "Sometimes I wish you weren't a princess." He admits. "If only you could have been born a commoner or been just a paladin like us maybe it would be easier for us to be together. But I suppose the universe is too cruel for that. Why did I have to fall in love with someone I could never be with?" He asks and looks at her longingly.

"I know how you feel." Allura tells him. "But there has to be a way for us to be together. Otherwise, why would fate bring us together if we were meant to be apart?"

Keith kisses her hungrily again and she kisses him back. She felt herself relax into his arms and closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of his mouth fitting perfectly to hers. But this time when they kissed she felt something click, something to do with quintessence. She felt Blue's presence, as if she was trying to telepathically communicate with her.

What is it girl? She asks silently.

Suddenly an image of Matt Holt popped into her head and Allura gasped and pulled back from Keith.

"What is it?" He asks her, noticing her smiling.

"Keith I can go into heat with you." Allura tells him and leans in to kiss him again but her furrows his brows in confusion and leans back.

"No Allura you can't." He tells her. "We don't have anyone to pilot Black and Blue remember?"

"Yes we do. Shiro still has his connection with Black remember? He's filled in for you before when your mother needs your help on missions sometimes." She tells him.

"Yeah but the problem is we wouldn't have anyone to fly Blue." Keith tells her matter of factly.

"I know someone else who can." Allura tells him.

"Who?" Keith asks.

"Pidge's brother. Matt." Allura says and Keith looks confused.

"Why him?" Keith asks.

"Blue just showed me a vision of him." Allura tells Keith, cupping his face in her hands and smiling.

A smile started to form on his lips as well.

"I'm pretty sure she told me to let him be my substitute while we're gone." Allura tells him. "So that solves the problem of not being able to form Voltron without us...and I know that Lotor, Shiro, Coran and even Krolia can manage the coalition without us while we're away..."

Keith's smile grew wider with every passing tick as she continued. Then he winced and closed his eyes for a minute before opening them again and looking at her, smiling happily tears pricking his eyes.

"What is it?" She asks him.

"Black just showed me Shiro in his cockpit, then you in my arms looking as radiant as ever after I was kissing you." Keith says and Allura tears up in happiness again.

"Keith...I think that's a sign that we should be together." Allura tells him and they both come together for another heated kiss.

"Finally." Keith tells her when they pull apart. "I can make you mine." He says in that hungry tone again before kissing her rather roughly, making the princess moan softly and grasp his bicep.

When Keith pulled away from her he gave her a worried look.

"We need to go. Now." He says and Allura nods.

He gathered her up in his arms, bridal style. The mice followed Keith as he carried her to the secret door that Allura pointed him to that lead down to the hangar where the space pods were. It was only supposed to be used in emergencies if the castle was under siege but...this was technically an emergency.

"Goodbye my darlings." Allura says to the mice and blows them a kiss. "Take care of yourselves. I'll be back in a phoeb."

"Yeah be careful." Keith adds. "And Platt go easy on those seeds. Chuchule needs some too you know."

Platt squeaked at him in annoyance and then Chuchule squeaked angrily at Platt. Keith and Allura giggled and Keith carried her through the door down to the hangar.

When they reached the hangar Keith picked a space pod and went over to it.

"Why don't we use the ship that you escaped the Blade of Marmora in?" Allura asks.

"They'll be tracking it." Keith says. "They'll find us a lot sooner than if we used a space pod. The ship I used will lead them here but we'll already be long gone on our way to Earth." He explains. "Besides." He opens the pod and stands by it. "It's kind of symbolic and nostalgic don't you think?" He asks. "We're running away together in a space pod again, only this time we're doing it out of love." He says and kisses her.

"Oh Keith..." Allura sighs as he helps her in the pod before hopping in himself and closing it.

He set a course for Earth and then the pod hummed to life, the hangar door opened and they flew out into the night. Allura looked behind her as the castle disappeared from view. Keith set the pod to autopilot and got up from his chair and reached behind it and pulled a bag up to the side of the chair.

"What's in there?" She asks.

"My clothes." Keith says. "My marmora suit isn't good for the desert." He says and removes his chest plate and unzips the suit. "So I'm changing. Do you mind if I strip for a second?" He asks.

"O-oh no." Allura says softly. "No, not at all. Feel free to do so..." She stammers and blushes when he pulls down his suit to around his waist.

She bit her lip and let her eyes roam his bare chest. Years of training with the team and the blades of marmora had built some muscle onto his lean physique. She let her eyes feast upon his toned chest and looked at the scar on his shoulder. She pouted, remembering when he got that from his Marmora trials. He didn't seem to mind it though. In fact it was rather attractive on him. She let her eyes roam down his chest and then her eyes widened when she saw his chiseled v-line as he lowered his suit. She felt heat start to form in her panties as he lowered his suit down even further and she saw the large bulge in his boxers. She knew she shouldn't be looking but she couldn't look away.

"You like what you see princess?" He asks her and her face turns red when she looks up and sees him smirking at her.

"Oh Keith I'm so sorry! I should have averted my gaze while you're changing-" She stammers and looks away from him.

"Hey it's fine. We're together now remember?" He reminds her. "You can look as much as you want." He says as he pulls up his jeans and zips them up. "Besides, you'll see me naked pretty soon anyway once we get to Earth." He reminds her. "And I'll get to see you strip as well." He says in a sultry tone and looks her over with a lustful stare.

"Oh Keith..." Allura whines as she hid her face in embarrassment while pulling her robe around herself self-consciously.

Keith laughed at her reaction and finished putting on the rest of his clothes and pulled his jacket on then wrapped an arm around Allura to comfort her.

"Hey, Allura look at me." Keith requests in a serious tone and Allura looks up to meet Keith's gaze. "I love you." He says. "And you are so beautiful. You don't need to hide from me. But if you are uncomfortable getting naked then you don't have to. That's fine too. I would never want you do to anything you don't want to do. You're really sexy no matter what you're wearing or not wearing."

Allura smiled at him and kissed him sweetly.

"I think you're very attractive too Keith." Allura tells him and he purrs and kisses her cheek, making her giggle. "Did you pack some Earth clothes for me as well?" She asks.

"No." Keith says. "What you have on now should be fine. We're going to be in a shack in the middle of nowhere and you won't exactly need things to wear considering what we'll be doing most of the time there..." Keith says, his voice slowly descending into a husky tone as he trails a finger across the thin fabric of her nightgown.

"Oh...right." Allura blushed and shivered from Keith's touch."Keith...your mother told me that I would get pregnant from this." Allura tells him and he turns to look at her. "Do you know that?"

"Yeah." Keith says softly and smiles at her. "I know. You're okay with that right?" He asks.

"Yes." Allura says and smiles. "I love you Keith. I want to carry your child."

"Our child." Keith corrects her and places his hand on her stomach. "It's just as much yours as it will be mine. Do you think we're ready to have a kid?"

"Well I'd say we're both old enough now." Allura thinks. "Although it is a bit sooner than I expected and it is outside of wedlock which for a royal is basically unthinkable."

"Well...my mom told me that for the galra this is basically like marriage." Keith says. "Most of the time they either marry their mate before and then spend their honeymoon in heat, or they get married afterwards before the baby comes."

"Well then I guess we'll be doing the second option." Allura says and Keith squeezes her hand.

"Allura are you saying you'll marry me?" He asks and smiles.

"If asked properly..." She hints and blushes. "I couldn't imagine saying no."

"Even though I'm not from nobility or have power like Lotor?" Keith asks.

"Keith we have Voltron I don't need to marry anyone to protect the Universe. Besides, Lotor has already agreed to help us. It would look very bad for him to rescind that help once I get engaged to someone else..." She explains and Keith smirks. "Despite what he may think, I am free to marry whom I choose. And I think I already have someone very special to me in mind. Someone I love very much..."

Keith teared up in happiness and leaned over and kissed her passionately.

"I love you too." Keith says. "I promise I'll find the perfect way to ask you while we're at our love nest. It'll be the most romantic moment of your life."

"More romantic then your breaking out of a highly protected base to come find me to confess our love to each other, then running away together to your home to make love for a whole phoeb, consummating our love and conceiving a child in the process?" She asks.

"The second most romantic then." Keith promises and

Allura smiles at him and gently kisses him a few times before he pulled back and refocusing on flying the ship.

As they got closer to the planet Allura got more excited.

"I've never been to Earth before." She says and squirms in her seat a bit. "This is rather exciting. Will you be showing me around so I can see the wonders of your planet and perhaps we could visit the other paladins if they're around while we're-"

"No." Keith says firmly and gives her a serious look. "I guess my mom didn't tell you..."

"Tell me what?" Allura asks.

"Galra are extremely territorial when they're in heat." Keith says. "I'm going to be really protective of you. More so than usual. My hormones are going to be clouding my brain so basically mating with you and getting you pregnant are going to be the biggest things on my mind. And in that state I'm going to view anyone who comes near our love nest, or more importantly near you as a threat, no matter if they're a stranger or our friends. Essentially I'll try to kill anyone that tries to interact with us while I'm in heat."

"Oh..." Allura says softly.

Keith could tell that she seemed a bit nervous about that.

"Don't worry." He says and places his hand over hers. "That's why we pick isolated places while we're in heat, to eliminate the risk of someone coming across us and hurting them. This old shack is in the middle of the desert and no one knows about it aside from the other paladins and my mom but she'll warn them to stay away. And I spent a whole year out there on my own and never came across anyone so we'll be fine there. I promise." He says.

He squeezes Allura's hand then brings it up to his face and presses his lips to the back of her hand, making her blush.

"I also promise to bring you back to Earth sometime again for a proper visit, when I'm not a horny killing machine." He jokes and she giggles.

She cups his cheek in her hand and Keith kisses her palm. She smiled at him then noticed his eyes closed and he nuzzled into her hand more and growled. She gasped and pulled her hand back.

"Keith?" Allura asked and he winced and Allura looked down and gasps.

There was a tent forming in his pants.

"We don't have much longer before it starts." Keith says and blinks a few times, trying to stay focused on flying the pod.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Allura asks in a concerned tone and reaches for him but he knocks her hand away.

"No." Keith tells her sternly. "Having you this close is already making it come faster. If you touch me, it could send me over the edge. Thankfully we're here." He says and Allura looks and smiles when she sees the planet where she and Keith will be spending their time.

"It's beautiful..." Allura says and leans forward in her seat, admiring the planet.

"Yeah...it really is." Keith says while looking at Allura.

They break through the atmosphere and soon the desert is in sight. Keith flipped a switch to allow for cloaking so the garrison wouldn't pick them up and Keith shakily but successfully managed to land them next to his shack. As soon as he turned off the pod he moaned and keeled over, sweating and heaving.

"Allura..." Keith moaned. "It's starting."

"Then we made it just in time." Allura says and looks out the window at the desert and the small shack where she and Keith would be spending the next phoeb.

However, she didn't have much time to enjoy the new scenery. She heard a deep animalistic growl emit from behind her and it made her shiver.

"Keith?" She asks and turns to look at her lover.

He was sweating and heaving, resting his arms against the console. Allura looked concerned.

"Keith? Darling?" She asked and reached out and placed her hand on his shoulder.

Keith growled again and looked up at her. Allura gasped. His pupils were so dilated that there was only a thin ring of violet around them. He sat up and looked her over and licked his lips looking at her with a predatory stare that made her start to feel heat form in her core. He crawled over into her seat and straddled her, placing his arms on either side of her seat, blocking her from leaving.

"Keith? What's gotten into you-" She gasps as Keith leans down and nuzzles his face against her neck and purred.

"My princess..." He purrs.

"Keith..." She moans then gasps as he places his hands on her sides and moves them down her figure sensually.

He looks at her and smiles and squeezes her sides gently. He locks eyes with her and he leans into her and places a searing kiss to her lips. She moans into the kiss and Keith swipes his tongue across her mouth and she gasps, opening her mouth and letting Keith stick his tongue in her. She let his hands caress her as he made out with her. Her senses were on overdrive. She had never been handled in such a manner before. It was intoxicating. Keith released her lips and she sighed happily as he started placing hot kisses on her neck.

"Oh Keith..." She moans. "Oh!" She yelps as she feels him press something hard and stiff against her pelvis.

She looked down to get a better look even through she already knew exactly what it was.

"I need you..." Keith growls and looks at her with pure lust in his eyes.

He wrapped his arms around her and picked her up bridal style in his arms, opening up the pod and taking her out of it. He carried her towards the shack and she studied it. She felt her chest warm as she studied the small shack, illuminated by the setting sun. It was so small and quaint. It didn't seem like much but it looked like a cozy, comfortable home. A humble home for her humble hero. The man she loved. And it was within these walls that he would make love to her again, and again, and again. She bit her lip and felt herself get slightly wet from the thought of how much sex she was going to have this phoeb.

"So this is this where you grew up?" She asks and looks at him.

He kissed her passionately in response.

"Okay." She says after he releases her lips. "I guess you're not really one for talking right now." She says as Keith carries her up the steps to the porch.

"You're going to carry me across the threshold?" She asks and giggles. "Isn't that an Earth custom for marriage?"

Keith smiled at her and kissed her and she smiled and moaned into the kiss.

"Tonight I claim you as mine..." He says huskily before opening the door and carrying her inside.

Allura gasped when they came inside and she saw what was around them. There were candles set up on tables and on the floor, and bouquets of flowers surrounded them and hung from the ceiling as well. There was a couch underneath the windows and a table pushed up against it but the biggest thing in the room was the bed he had set up that he gently set her down on.

Allura smiled and ran her hands along the soft blanket, while she sat on a towel that had been placed on the bed. It was a rather comfy bed. It wasn't nearly as plush as her room back at the castle but it still felt cozy nonetheless. Keith pulled a lighter out of one of the pouches on his belt and lit the candles he had set up to give a nice romantic mood lighting to the room.

"Oh Keith...this is so romantic..." Allura says and blushes, looking around the room once Keith lit the candles.

Keith smiled at her and came to stand before her at the foot of the bed. He laid some rose petals on it, in front of Allura and she blushed. Then he pulled a rose out from behind his back and presented it to her.

"Oh Keith. It's beautiful." She says and takes it from him and admires it, smelling it and smiling. "It smells so sweet. I have never seen this type of flower before. What are they called?"

"I love you...I need you..." He purrs softly and takes his jacket off.

"Right...You only have one thing on your mind right now..." She purrs.

Allura breathed heavily as Keith's eyes raked over her form as she crawled back on the bed. Keith licked his lips and growled making a jolt of heat go to Allura's core. He lifted his shirt up and took it off and tossed it aside, moving his hands down to unbuckle his belt. Allura's eyes eagerly roamed over his chest.

Allura bit her lip and crawled forward and reached her hand out to touch his chest. He smiled and allowed her to explore his chest. Allura shivered as her hands trailed his hot skin, tracing his abs and running her hands down his pecs and smiling up at him and Keith smirked. She decided to get a little frisky and she placed a kiss to his chest. Keith moaned softly. She smiled, realizing Keith's moan was really hot. She leaves more kisses on his pecs, on the scar on his shoulder, then some on his abs and she reached down and grabbed his pants to remove them and he moaned and knocked her hands away and she looked up at him.

"You first." He breathes and Allura blushes and starts breathing heavier.

Keith was looking at her with pure lust in his eyes as he unbuttoned and unzipped his fly to relieve the pressure on his erection before he crawled on the bed and started moving towards her.

"K-Keith." She stammered then gasped when he tugged on the strings of her nightgown on her chest.

He groans into her neck before leaving soft kisses there as he undoes the laces on the front of her nightgown, revealing her cleavage to him.

"You want this off don't you?" She asks and Keith nods.

Keith kissing her neck like that threw any insecurities she might have had about her appearance out the window.

"Okay, take it off." Allura sighs breathily and lays down on her back as Keith pulls her nightgown up over her head.

She blushed as Keith looked over her body while taking off his gloves. She was a little insecure about whether or not he'll find her attractive. He smiled and placed a gentle kiss to her lips while cupping her cheek.

"Beautiful." He whispers to her.

Allura moaned as she felt Keith grab her breast and he purred and moved down and she gasped and moaned again as he took her nipple into his mouth.

"Oh Keith..." She pants and grips the back of his head as he sucks on her breast. "I feel so...hot. I need more!" She cries out.

Keith feels her start to hump the air and smirks against her breast and moves over to the other one and tugs and sucks on it gently while slowly moving his hand along her stomach down to her aching core.

"Want more?" He asks against her tit.

"Yes! I feel like I want something in-ah!" She cries out as she feels something slip into her pussy.

She looked down and saw that Keith had his hand in her panties and she moaned as he curled his finger in her and pumped it in and out gently.

He growls and smirks as he sucks her tit again and pumps his finger in her faster, making her whine. He bites her nipple and she whimpers. "So wet..." He purrs and she moans as Keith sticks another finger in her and starts stretching her and she whimpers and rocks her hips into his hand.

Allura cried out in pleasure and whined and writhed underneath him.

"Oh Keith!" She moans. "I feel like something's building up inside me and I need to just ah!" She screams and arches her back off of the bed.

"Cum for me." He breathes against her ear.

Keith pressed his thumb into her clit and rubbed it and Allura went stiff and opened her mouth in a silent scream as she saw stars as she experienced her first orgasm. She collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily and whimpered from the loss as Keith withdrew his hand from her and she gasped when she saw white liquid on his fingers.

"Did that come out of me?" She asks.

He didn't answer. He just licked her juices off of his fingers in response and smirked.

"Tasty." He says.

Allura watched as he got off of the bed and stood up and pulled his pants down. He steps out of his pants and lowers his boxers. Allura gasped when she saw his penis. She had never seen one before, so she blushed from the sight of it. It was so big, thick, and had pre-cum leaking from his tip. Keith stepped out of his boxers and stood naked in front of her at the foot of the bed. She then understood why Keith had her orgasm before. So she would be wet enough for him to enter her more easily without it hurting her too much.

Allura watched him crawl on the bed again, his swollen prick hanging heavy between his legs as he leaned over her and hooked his fingers into her panties and slowly pulled them down her legs. Allura moaned and started breathing heavily as Keith tossed them to the side. She sat up and reached forward, Keith watching as she examined his cock, her eyes shining with innocent curiosity and he purred. She reached out and gently touched his cock and he growled again and she gasped and recoiled her hand, worried she had done something wrong but Keith took her hand and led it back to his cock.

"Again." He requests and she timidly reaches for his cock again and starts to stroke him.

He moaned and tilted his head back as Allura's nimble fingers explored his cock. Her smooth touch relieving his scorching skin as she rubbed and stroked his shaft. When she swiped her thumb over his rosy head he growled, pushing her down and pinning her underneath him and she gasped in surprise.

"I need to...be inside you...now" He moans incoherently, his mind foggy with lust.

She yelped as Keith stood up on his knees and placed his hands on her knees and moved them down her thighs. She whined in anticipation and looked up at Keith with wide innocent eyes.

"Let me in..." He requests and kisses her thigh gently. "Show me all of you..." He growls.

Allura took a shaky breath and relaxed her legs, allowing Keith to push them apart and reveal her most private area to her mate. He stared at her sex and purred, making Allura shiver. The way he was eyeing her gave her goosebumps. She had to admit there was something very erotic about her virgin core being on display in such a primal manner for her lust crazed paladin. He growled in approval, licking his lips before he crawled over her, between her legs and Allura yelped in surprise when she felt his tip prod at her entrance. He hissed from the contact and held her hips to keep her in place as he lined himself up. Allura panted as he placed soft kisses on her neck then made his way up to her face and peppered her face with kisses before placing one on her lips and making out with her softly to relax her.

"Ready?" He breathes against her lips.

"Yes." Allura sighs softly. "Take me Keith."

The innocent tone of her voice when she said those erotic words could have made him cum right then and there. She screams and arches her back off the bed as Keith took her virginity with one swift thrust of his hips. She whimpered and winced in pain as Keith pushed himself inside her deeper and he moaned in pleasure. He closed his eyes and smiled, letting out a sigh in relief now that his sword was within it's sheath. He peppered her face and neck with kisses and stroked her side to soothe her to try and help ease the pain.

Once she relaxed he tried thrusting into her gently. She whimpered softly but not in pain. It was in pleasure. Keith smiled and began to pick up the pace, rolling his hips faster and her soft whimpers grew in volume until she was moaning underneath him and Keith held her tighter, feeling his orgasm start to build up. He knew he wouldn't last long with her making such lewd noises and feeling so good around his cock.

"Keith!" Allura cried out and rocked her hips against his. "More. Harder, faster! Please!" She begs.

Keith grants her her wish and buries himself to the hilt inside her as she wraps her legs around his waist and holds onto his back for dear life as he pounds into her with wild abandon.

"Yes! Yes!" She screamed in pleasure.

She gripped his back, sighing as she felt his back curve his muscles contracting as he thrusted. She let her hand trail upwards and rested it over the scar on his shoulder and she placed gentle kisses on his markings. He purred and gripped the headboard and thrusted even harder into her already well-fucked cunt.

"Oh! Oh! Keith! Keith yes more! Just like that!" Allura praises him as he thrusts into her so hard the headboard smacks against the wall. "It feels so good ah!" She moans and tilts her head back and moans loudly as Keith picked up the pace, causing more of that delicious friction of his cock moving inside her.

He suddenly grabbed her arms and pinned her down on the bed, sinking his teeth into her neck and marking her with a hickey, making her moan more then scream as he grabs her left breast and gropes it as his thrusts start to become erratic as he nears his release. She started meeting his thrusts with her hips and Allura moaned and writhed underneath him, shocked at how she was unable to move under his weight. Even though he had gotten a lot stronger over the years, she was still always able to hold her own against him. But now it was as if being in heat had made him stronger, much stronger. She would have to ask him about that later because right now she was on the brink of her second orgasm and he knew it so he brushed his finger against that bundle of nerves again and she cried out his name in ecstasy and he grabbed her hips and made her take all of his cock and he moaned loudly and thrust his hips forward as her constricting walls milked him of his seed and Allura closed her eyes and bit her lip from the sensation of Keith's warm semen filling her, his body relaxing and his breathing returning to normal as he released. He pulled out of her and Allura winced slightly and felt annoyingly empty without his dick inside her but she soon forgot her discomfort when she heard Keith call her name.

"Allura..." He said in that husky tone she had quickly learned to love and cup her cheek.

She looked up and met Keith's gaze and smiled when she saw him looking at her, his pupils had shrunk back to their normal size and he wasn't looking at her with lust. It was love. Pure and true.

"Thank you." He says and kisses her sweetly. "Thank you so much." He says and kisses her again. "And I'm really sorry about the mess..." She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and sat up.

"What mess-" She blushed when she saw Keith's cock, covered in both of their cum.

She looked down and saw some of it slowly dripping out of her as well onto the towel. She turned even redder after that and looked up at Keith and saw a slight dusting of pink on his cheeks as well as he gave her an apologetic look.

"That's uh...not normal for me." He says. "I have never cum that much before." He admits and avoids her gaze out of embarrassment. "It must be because I'm in heat. My body really wants to make sure I get you pregnant."

"Oh darling..." Allura coos and places her fingers on his chin and turns his head back to her and places a gentle kiss on his lips. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. That's why you placed me on a towel is it not?"

"Yeah." Keith says. "It is. So we wouldn't get cum all over the bed before we go to sleep. But I didn't know it would be this ungodly amount." He says and Allura giggles and cups his cheek, stroking the purple mark that matched his mother's.

Keith purred and nuzzled into her hand.

"I'm assuming that your heat has subsided, considering you can form a coherent sentence again?" She asks and he chuckles.

"It's not subsided but I have 'cooled down' since I've had sex with you once. So I won't be some growling horny monster that just wants to fuck you for a whole phoeb." He explains. "I'll still be myself albeit more horny than usual and I'll get some random urges over the course of the quintant to want to fuck you again. But I would have been stuck being consumed by my lust like I just was a dobosh ago for as long as I'm in heat, trying to break out of a cell, jacking off, and trying to get to you, if you hadn't agreed to come here and let me mate with you. So that's why I thanked you. Because if I couldn't make love to you, this phoeb would literally be torture for me."

"And that's exactly why I came." Allura says and kisses him again. "Because I couldn't bear the thought of the man I love going through such an ordeal when there was a much more appealing way to relieve his ailment..." Allura says seductively and runs her finger down his chest. Keith purred. "The purring is really starting to grow on me. I think I like it a lot."

Keith laughed and kissed her lips.

"I'll have to keep that in mind then." He says and kisses her again.

He got off of the bed and making his way over to a small table with a metal bowl on it. He opened a door underneath the table and turned on a faucet above the bowl and filled the cup with water. He brought it over to Allura and gave it to her so she could rehydrate. Then he made himself a glass as well. Keith took the bowl and filled it. He turned a dial on the table and a flame came up under the bowl. He opened up a drawer from a dresser nearby and took out a washcloth. He tested the water with his pinky then put the washcloth in the bowl and had it soak up some of the warm water. He wrung it out then brought it over to Allura and held the back of her knee, lifted her leg up and placed the washcloth on the inside of her thigh. Allura closed her eyes and hummed appreciatively.

"Does it feel nice?" Keith asks and Allura nods.

Keith went on to clean up her other thigh and then carefully cleaned up the remainder of his excess seed from her sore cunt. Once she was all clean he wiped down his cock and then rinsed the washcloth in the bowl again to clean it. He hung the washcloth on a hook to dry then carried the bowl over to the door, opened it and tossed the now dirty water onto the sand before coming back inside and locking the door.

"You can get under the covers." Keith says as he goes and puts out the candles. "Fucking you took a lot out of me. I'm exhausted. As soon as my head hits the pillow, I'm going to be out." He says and she giggles.

He smiles at her then notices she's not making eye contact with him. Instead, she's checking out something else.

"Are you checking out my ass?" He asks and Allura blushes.

"I can't help it. It's a really great ass." Allura says and Keith blushes.

"Well I think yours is pretty cute too." He says and blows out the last candle, letting the room sink into darkness.

He gasped when he felt something slap his ass and when he heard girlish giggling coming from the bed he knew exactly why.

"Get under the covers Lu." He says in a mockingly stern tone, while smiling from her playful antics. "It's time for bed."

He slides in next to her while she lies on her side, facing away from him. Just as she closed her eyes, she opens them again and gasps when she feels something pinch her buttock. She turns and finds Keith smirking at her.

"I couldn't resist." He says and Allura smiles at him and they look at each other adoringly.

They hear a coyote howl and Allura gasps in surprise and slight fear.

"What was that?" She asks. "It sounded like the kind of wail a predator would have."

"That's because it is." Keith says. "That was a coyote."

"A coyote." Allura repeats. "Could they hurt us?" She asks.

"No." Keith answers and wraps his arms around her, pulling her up against his chest as he strokes her hair to soothe her. "We wouldn't be their first choice of prey anyway. They'd only attack us if we go after them."

"Are they big?" She asks.

"Not really." Keith answers. "They're smaller than us. Are you scared?"

"Perhaps just a bit." Allura admits.

Keith places a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Don't be scared." He says. "I won't let anything out here hurt you. You'll always be safe in my arms."

Allura smiled and snuggled into the warmth of his chest. Speaking of which...

"Why do you have so many blankets if this is the desert? Isn't it hot?" She asks.

"Yeah. During the day. At night it gets cold." He answers.

Allura hears an owl hoot and gasps. It sounded fairly close.

"Was that a coyote?" She asks.

"No. That was a nocturnal bird called an owl." Keith says then yawns.

Her ears perk up and she hears some chirping.

"And those?" She asks.

"Crickets." He mumbles sleepily.

"They sound beautiful." Allura says.

"Yeah." Keith agrees. "I missed them. I used to fall asleep to hearing them every night."

"It's a lovely sound to fall asleep to." Allura says, happy that she was learning part of Keith's history. "What kind of creatures are they? Are they about as large as coyotes or-" Keith groans and holds her tighter and smiled into her hair.

"They're bugs. I'll answer all your questions in the morning Lu. I'm starting to fall asleep." Keith explains.

"I think I may be starting to as well. Goodnight my love." She says and kisses his lips.

"Goodnight my princess." He says and kisses her goodnight and goes to sleep.

 **A/N:** I hope you all enjoyed! If I do write more chapters to this I promise they'll be a lot shorter! This one's only long because I had a lot I wanted to establish. I do have ideas for other chapters of this but I'll only post them if you guys want me to continue this story!


	2. Desert Living 101

Allura woke up when she felt the sun shining on her face. She was laying on her back, her silver locks splayed out on the pillow and she sighed in contentment. It was so peaceful out here. She could faintly hear some birds chirping outside. The wind rushing in between the canyons. The tongue gently lapping at her core-Her eyes widened and she looked to her left and noticed that Keith wasn't there. She looked down and could see the outline of a person in between her legs under the blankets. She picked them up and looked down and found her paladin lazily licking her folds before looking up and smirking at her. His obsidian eyes were shining with mischief.

"Good morning my love." He tells her huskily and kisses her cunt. "Don't mind me. I'm just having some breakfast." He jokes and she smiles and rolls her eyes at him.

He chuckled and spread her folds open with his fingers before attaching his mouth to her pussy and sucking and licking her ravenously.

Allura's mouth opened in a silent scream as his tongue ran over all of the sensitive parts of her womanhood. His tongue gently pressed on her clitoris and she squeaked and covered her mouth to keep herself from obscenely moaning in a very unattractive way. But she couldn't help the whine of pleasure that escaped when Keith stuck his wet muscle into her entrance and started wriggling it around her insides. She rocked her hips against his face and he held her hips down to keep her steady despite her writhing as she neared her release. He moved his tongue in a figure 8 around her pussy and she whimpered and desperately fought against his strong hands so she could move her hips. But it was to avail, her hips were effectively pinned down and she couldn't move them at all as he devoured her pussy. He gave her clitoris a few harsh licks and then sucked the bundle of nerves into his mouth and Allura threw her head back and moaned as she came.

Her legs were shaking and she was breathing heavily as she watched Keith lap up her cum then sit up and wipe off his mouth, looking incredibly sexy.

"Did you enjoy your meal?" Allura asks and Keith chuckles.

"It was delicious." He says and smiles at her. "Would you like to taste?" He asks and leans over her.

They both smile and giggle and Keith leans down and captures her lips in his. She moans softly into his mouth after tasting her cum on his lips. She runs her hands down his lean toned body and sighs in content as he pulls away and smiles at her.

"I love you." He says.

"I love you too." She says.

He smiled and got up from the bed and picked up a tray of food that was on the table by the couch. She sits up and pulls the blanket up to cover her bare chest, aware that she was still naked. Keith was only wearing his boxers.

"Now I did make some actual food for us for breakfast." He says and places a tray of food on her lap.

Allura smiled as she looked at the tray of food in front of her.

"I was wondering what that divine smell was." She says and looks at the food in front of her. "What kind of food goo is this?"

Keith laughed and kissed her head.

"It's not food goo Lu." He says. "It's food. They're called pancakes." Allura gasped.

"Are we having cake for breakfast?" She asks him excitedly.

Keith can't help himself and he cups her cheek and leans down and kisses her lovingly and hungrily, greatly enjoying the small moans of pleasure that emit from her throat as he devours her mouth with his own and she responds in turn and tries to do the same to his. She sighed and her eyes widened and she was blushing when he pulled away and looked at her in utter adoration. Her breath hitched when he pulled back and his fingers traced her jawline before holding her chin.

"You are too precious." He whispers before placing a kiss to her forehead.

Allura felt her chest warm and she blushed and looked down shyly, pulling the blanket closer against her body. She felt Keith get back under the bed and under the blanket with her and wraps his arms around her and she smiled and leaned back against his chest. She gasped when she felt something poking her.

"Hard again already?" She asks.

"No uh, that's something else." Keith says.

Allura arches an eyebrow, looking confused. Keith smiled and shook his head, realizing that Allura didn't know what morning wood was.

"Don't worry about it. It's got nothing to do with you." Keith says and cuts a piece of pancake for her to try. "How does this taste?" He asks.

Allura opens her mouth and lets Keith feed her the piece of pancake. Her eyes light up when she chews it.

"Oh Keith it tastes wonderful!" She exclaims and looks at him and smiles.

They both dig into the pancakes and end up feeding each other pieces and giggling. They clink their glasses of orange juice and kiss before drinking from them. Allura got really excited when she realized she loved orange juice too!

"We had fruit like this back on Altea." Allura says as she examines the bunch of grapes that Keith had put on the tray. "In ancient times, royal or noble members of the court would be fed these fruits by their servants."

"Wow really?" Keith asks. "We had that here too."

Keith picks a grape off of the bunch and smiles at her.

"Will you allow me to feed you princess?" Keith asks and Allura smiles.

"You may." She says.

She opens her mouth for Keith to place the grape in and she teasingly sucks on his fingers before he pulls back to feed her another one. She offers to feed him some as well and he sucks on her fingers as well, making her giggle because it tickled. He put the last one in his mouth and wiggled his eyebrows at Allura and she leaned into him and bit the other half and they kissed. They pulled apart both of them laughed.

Keith removed the tray from her lap and put it on the small countertop that had the makeshift sink to clean later. He took his clothes off of the metal bar against the wall where he hung them next to Allura's and he pulled his pants on, then put on his t-shirt before tossing Allura her night gown and her panties for her. After putting on her panties she put on her nightgown and got out of bed and stretched as Keith buckled up his belt. She plucked one of the roses from a bouquet on the table and admired it. It was a lovely shade of red. After tapping his boots against the wall to make sure there was nothing that would bite/sting him inside of them Keith put them on and then made his way over to the center of the room and pulled open the ceiling door which unfolded a staircase that led to the attic. Allura gasped and her eyes sparkled in curiosity as she watched Keith unfold the staircase.

"Ooo what's up there?" She asks and starts to come over to him.

"Stay back." Keith says sternly and holds his hand out at her in warning to stay out of the way.

Allura was surprised by his tone and looked up at the entrance to the attic and wondered what was up there that had Keith on alert as he studied the opening. She let out a soft gasp when Keith took a small box with him that was empty in the corner along with a piece of card stock paper and he gently touched the hilt of his knife before he started to climb up the ladder.

"Keith..." Allura muttered softly.

Keith looked at her and saw the worry and fear in her eyes. Her hand that was holding the rose was trembling. He gave her a smile to reassure her that everything was fine.

"It's okay." He whispers to her. "I'm just checking to make sure nothing flew in last night."

"Flew in?" She whispers back.

"I'll explain when I come back down." He whispers. "Just stand by the door, and if anything flies out of here-" He points to the entrance to the attic. "Run outside and shut the door behind you and stay there until I say you can come back in okay?"

She nods and backs up to stand by the door. Keith smiled at her and then looked back up at the dark opening to the attic. There were two windows on either side to let some light in to keep the bats out but he remembered that they still somehow managed to find their way in sometimes. When he was fixing up this place earlier he made sure that it was completely sealed but those seals didn't always last for very long due to the sandstorms. He got halfway up the ladder and found the string that when pulled would turn on the light in the attic. He turned it on and sure enough there was a bat screeching and fluttering around in the attic.

"Keith what's up there?" Allura asked worriedly.

"It's just an animal. It's called a bat. I'll take care of it, don't worry." He assures her.

He waited for it to settle on a wall in a shadowy corner before climbing up all the way into the attic and covering it with the box and sliding the paper underneath it to capture it. He taped it down with some tape he had on one of the pouches on his belt so it wouldn't get out of the box.

Once it was secure, he grabbed what he came up here for in the first place. An old pair of boots that he had grown out of that he was going to give to Allura. She was around the same height as him but her foot size was smaller so he hoped that they would fit her well enough. He brought them down in one hand and held the bat with the other and was greeted with a very curious Allura at the bottom of the ladder.

"Can I see the bat?" She asks.

He nods and puts the boots on the ground then brings the box over to the table and places it on the table. He went and found a pair of gloves that actually covered his whole hand and he put them on then came back and untapped one side of the box and carefully lifted it and reached inside.

Allura heard it chirping and held her breath in anticipation. Keith carefully pulled it out, holding it securely in his hand. She gasped in awe as she saw an Earth animal for the first time as it looked around the shack then back at her. Keith looked at her face and couldn't help but smile and think about how adorable she looked with her jaw hanging as she observed the small creature.

"It's nose is so strange." She says and Keith smiles and chuckles softly. "And it's ears are pointed like mine."

The bat twitched it's ears at Allura and chirped and Allura smiled at twitched hers back at the bat and Keith smiled at how cute his girlfriend was.

She gasped when it stuck it's claw out at her, stretching one of it's wings out in the process.

"Incredible..." She breathes and tries to come closer.

"Don't get too close." He warns. "This little guy doesn't look like he's sick but there's a bunch of diseases he could be carrying that you could contract if it bites you or if you come into contact with it's saliva. Diseases that are life threatening to humans, which means they definitely are to Alteans whose immune system wasn't designed to fight Earth diseases. That's why I'm wearing gloves and I'm going to be the only one to touch this guy okay?"

Allura nods in understanding.

"How do you know how to handle them? Did you come in contact with bats often?" Allura asks.

"My dad taught me." Keith says. "He showed me a bat when I was little, the same way I'm showing you now."

Allura smiled at him then turned her attention back to the bat.

"It's unlike any of the creatures we had on Altea. It reminds me of a scarier looking flying mouse. But I think it's adorable' It's so small..." She says.

"It's a young one." Keith tells her. "Probably just separated from it's mom and is migrating."

"It's fascinating." Allura says. "So what will we do with it?"

"Well we're going to keep this little guy in this box." Keith says and gently places it back inside and then re-tapes it shut. "And keep him outside in a shady spot until nightfall and then we'll let him go."

"Why until night?" Allura asks.

"Bats are nocturnal, meaning that they're active during the night." Keith explains and Allura nods in understanding as he picks up the box and brings it outside.

He poked a few holes in the box with a screw driver to make sure it could breathe and then made his way back inside to Allura.

When he came back inside he folded up the ladder and closed the attic door then took off the gloves and picked up the boots and brought them over to the bed where Allura was sitting.

"Are those for me?" She asks.

"Yeah. These are my old ones." He says.

Allura picks one up and is about to slide her foot in it to try it on but then Keith remembers something important and stops her from putting it on.

"Wait!" He exclaims and grabs her ankle.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Allura asks.

"I almost forgot an important rule about shoes in the desert." He says and takes the boot from her. "Things like to hide in them. Poisonous things."

Allura's eyes widened in fear and she brought her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

"So before you put on your shoes you have to hold them upside down and bang them against a wall." He instructs and demonstrates.

Nothing came out of the boot. But when Keith banged the second one against the wall...

Allura gasped as a strange bug-like creature fell out of it.

"What is that?" She asks.

"A scorpion." Keith says. "They're poisonous."

Allura stared at in fascination until it crawled over towards the bed post by where she was sitting and she shrieked in fear and Keith quickly took out his knife and stabbed it in half before it started to climb on the bed. Allura took deep breaths to steady her breathing.

"Shh...shh it's okay." Keith soothes her and takes her into his arms and sits on the bed. "I killed it, it's all gone and it can't hurt you now." He says and kisses her head. "I'm not going to let anything out here sting or bite you." He says then pulls back to look at her. "You don't have anything to be afraid of." He smiled at her.

"I know Keith. And I won't let any poisonous scorpions sting you either." She says then Keith gets serious.

"Lu...I love that you'll protect me just like I will you." He says and brushes a lock of hair behind her ear. "But if a scorpion is about to sting me or if I get in the way of it stinging you by taking the sting for myself, then let it sting me. It'll hurt like a bitch and be uncomfortable for a bit but I've been stung before and I have stuff that counteracts the poison. At least if it stings me I know I'll be fine. But you're not from this planet. There's no telling how your body could react if you're stung and I have a feeling it won't be good. So if you see a scorpion just cover it with this pot." He says and passes her a pot from the cooking station. "And then come get me and I'll take care of it. Better if it stings me since I know how my body reacts and how to deal with it, then you where there's no telling what could happen or if the medications I use will even work for you. So don't go trying to protect me from poisonous things out in the desert okay?" He asks and strokes her hair. "Let me protect you without you reciprocating for just this one thing okay?" He says and kisses the top of her head.

"Okay Keith." Allura says and hugs him and rests her head against his chest.

"Thank you Lu." He says and kisses her head before getting up to clean up the dead scorpion.

Once he cleans it he comes back to the bed and pecks her lips.

"Now that all of that excitement is over, how about I give you a proper tour of the place?" He asks and offers her his hand.

"I'd love one." Allura says and takes Keith's hand.

He kisses the back of hers then she stands up and puts the boots on. Keith couldn't help the grin that spread on his face when he saw her in his old pair of boots while wearing her pink nightgown.

"How do I look?" She asks and twirls.

"Adorable." Keith says and kisses her.

He leads her to the door and takes her outside to the backyard.

"This is the backyard." He says and gestures to it.

There wasn't much there aside from sand and one lone tree. She noticed a big blue water tank and decided to question Keith on it.

"What's that?" She asks.

"That is our water supply." Keith says and taps it. "It filters water from a well underground so it's drinkable and then it comes out through the pipes inside and in the bathroom."

"Where's the bathroom?" Allura asks.

"The outhouse is over here." Keith says and points to it. "And the shower is right there."

Allura blushed when she noticed that there was only a shower head and nothing else aside from a small shelf for soaps and such.

"It's an..outdoor shower." Keith explains.

"So we'll just be naked out in the open when we shower?" Allura asks and twirls a lock of her hair.

"Yeah but it's fine. We're the only two people out here and it's not like there's nothing either of us haven't seen before." Keith says and smirks at her and looks her over before winking.

She bites her lip and does her own little visual inspection of her lover as well and raises her eyebrows at him, pleased with her findings. Keith laughed and shook his head before taking her hand and leading her into the garage.

"You probably won't have to come in here too often because there's nothing really important in here, save for the generator and other electric stuff." Keith says as he opens the door. "This is the workshop where I build stuff like my bike that's outside."

"You built that?" Allura asks and looks at him in awe.

On the inside Keith was squealing in happiness that Allura thought it was cool that he made his own bike. But he tried to be suave and play it cool on the outside.

"Yeah." He says in a gravelly voice and leans against a shelf. "That bad boy was entirely put together by yours truly." He says and points his thumb at himself and winks.

Allura blushed and played with the hem of her gown. Keith smirked then gasped as one of the brackets holding the shelf on the wall broke and he fell down and everything that was on the shelf came crashing down on top of him.

Allura covered her mouth to try to keep from laughing as she looked at her poor boyfriend covered in various paints with a small trickle of sand falling on top of his hair and she couldn't help but break out in laughter and Keith just frowned and crossed his arms.

"Lu...it's not that funny." He mumbles then pouts.

"Oh darling..." Allura says and comes over and helps Keith stand up. "You look like a rainbow threw up all over you."

"Har de har." Keith says flatly.

"Well at least now I know where to bring you to clean you up." Allura says and tugs on his hand and leads him out to the shower.

As they walk by Allura looks at his bike.

"It does look really nice." She says.

"Thanks. Maybe we'll take a ride together on it sometime?" He suggests.

"Only if you promise me you were more careful putting it together than you were when you put that shelf on the wall..." Allura quips.

Keith scoffs at her and then lunges to grab her but she's too quick and she moves out of the way before he can get her and runs around to the backyard.

"Get back here Lu!" Keith calls after her and chases her. "I just want to give you a hug!"

"No stay back you'll get me all dirty!" Allura yells playfully then screams when Keith rounds the corner and chases her around the backyard.

Eventually he steers her towards the back of the shack and Allura looks around for something she can use to defend herself but then Keith traps her with his arms on either side of her with his hands pressed against the wall of the shack. She turns around and looks at him.

"Nowhere to run now princess." Keith says with a smirk. "I've got you now."

He presses himself closer to her then recoils when water comes out of the shower head and rains on him. He recoiled from her and Allura laughed at him as she watched his bangs cover his face as the water flattened them down and washed the paint from his clothes. He ran a gloved hand through his bangs and looked up at her with that sexy smirk of his and she bit her lip.

"Clever girl." He says.

He pulls her under the shower head with them and she squeals at first from the initial cold of the water but then once she feels his warm body pressed against hers, she welcomes his warmth and cups his cheek as he brings his lips to hers. Kissing him in the shower was something she had never considered trying before but was really glad they were doing now. The added wetness from the water allowed their lips to slide together more easily as they made out. Allura gripped the back of his wet hair and he brought a hand around her waist, resting his arm vertically on her back, clutching at the fabric of her nightgown while his other hand squeezed her ass, causing her to gasp as they broke for air and she clutched the material of his t-shirt. She looked up into his dark eyes and saw him looking back into hers, with nothing but love for her in them.

He took his hand off her butt and then turned off the water with it.

"As romantic as that was, we really shouldn't be wasting the water like that." He says and Allura chuckles.

"I suppose you're right." She agrees. "But if we have to conserve water then we'll have to take all of our showers together."

"Oh definitely." Keith agrees, nodding his head and using a mock serious tone. "We have no other option. It's the only way we'll survive out here together."

Allura laughed and gave him a quick peck on his lips.

"So now that we're all clean...how will we dry off?" Allura asks.

"I'll show you." Keith says and walks over to a ball of string stuck to side of the shack.

He picks it up and then walks backwards towards the tree before tying the string to one of the branches on the tree.

"This is called a clothes line." Keith says. "It's where we hang our clothes to dry after we wash them. Wait here for a second." He tells her then goes back into his garage.

He comes back carrying a small metal tub and a washboard in it.

"And this is how we wash our clothes out here." He says and sets it down under the shower head.

He turns on the water and it fills up the tub and then he turns it off. He took some soap and put it in the water. Then he took off his shirt, which still had some paint on it and he put it in the tub and moved it around to bit to get the water all soapy.

"Once it gets all soapy you take it and rub it against the washboard." He says and demonstrates. "Then you rinse it out and repeat until it's clean."

"That looks like fun! Can I try?" She asks.

"Sure." Keith says. "I've got to wash my pants off too."

He takes them off and Allura tries not to stare at him too much as he hands his pants to her and puts his boots back on, leaving him in just his boots and boxers, holding his belt in his hands. He knew she was checking him out and it amazed him that a princess who could literally have any guy she wanted, and had guys far more attractive than him basically banging down her door to be with her, and yet here she was with him, out in his dingy desert shack, letting him make love to her every day for a month while he's in heat and make a baby with him. She was truly the most incredible person he'd ever met.

She seemed to be having a little trouble with the washboard so he leaned over her and took her hand in his and helped her through the motions. She blushed from having him so close and pressed against her back and he chuckled and kissed her neck while she washed his clothes. She got the hang of it pretty quickly.

He brought out the towel that they had used last night and the washcloth he used to clean them up and suggested that they wash those too since they were out here washing things. He then showed her how he dumped the tub and then filled it with water again to rinse the soap off of the clothes and towels.

He showed her how to use the clothes pins and she offered to hang them up to dry once they were all clean. They wouldn't have to hang up her nightgown since it was dried from the hot desert air. As she was washing the clothes Keith noticed that she was getting a bit hot. As she brought over one of their towels to the clothes line Keith watched one of her gorgeous light chocolate arms reach up and wipe the sweat from her brow. His breath hitched and he found himself tracing her figure with his eyes. A nice breeze blew by and he watched as it flattened her dress against her figure, outlining all of her gorgeous curves perfectly for him. When she came back over to the tub she bent over to pick up the washcloth and Keith's eyes widened when he saw her lace panties and he licked his lips and felt his cock start to get hard.

He watched her walk back towards the clothes line and growled and started to palm himself through his boxers. He felt the front of his boxers get wet and then he realized that that was his slick and knew he needed her again. With lust clouding his brain he came up behind her and when she bent over again, exposing her womanhood to his lustful gaze he grabbed her hips and thrust his erection against her cunt.

Allura gasped and grabbed the sides of the tub to steady herself as she felt Keith rub his hardening member through his thin boxers against her thin lace panties, not much of a barrier between them. Keith growled and rubbed his penis up and down her vagina and Allura moaned. She was still feeling a bit sore from last night. Was Keith really up for going at it again after how hard he went when he took her virginity last night? She stood up so her back was against his chest and she pressed herself against his stiff manhood more, feeling herself start to feel a bit aroused from her paladin's promiscuous actions.

"Horny for me again so soon darling?" She asks as Keith gently rocks his hips against her while she leans back against him.

"At least once a quintant remember..." Keith reminds her.

She bites her lip as Keith grips her thighs and pushes them apart, making her open her legs a bit wider before reaching between them and grabbing her cunt and rubbing his fingers over her clothed core. She took a deep breath and let out a shaky moan then collapsed against him. The soreness in her womanhood slowly melted away and she felt her lust start to take over. She whined when his other hand came up and groped her breast.

"I know, and I really want to. But darling we need to hang up your clothes-ah!" She gasps as one of Keith's fingers enter her after moving the crotch of her panties to the side. "You said that the water will get dirty and we'd have to wash them again if we leave them out for too long."

"Then we can wash them again." He breathes in her ear and she whines as he moves his finger inside her. "It's not like there's much else for you to do here aside from getting fucked."

"Oh..." She moaned and bit her lip as Keith added another finger and stretched her open. He hummed in approval.

"Feels like I won't have to do too much to prepare you this time." He says. "You're still perfectly stretched from my dick last night and you're so wet." He purrs and grinds into her ass and Allura tilts her head back and sighs in pleasure.

"Oh Keith...more...please." She moans and Keith presses his thumb against her clit and rubs it gently and she cries out in pleasure before Keith withdrew his hand from her pussy completely and let go of her.

She whined softly, confused as to why he withdrew from her. She turned and saw him backing up towards the door, taking her hand and pulling her with him. He had that look of pure lust in his eyes again and since he was in nothing but his boxers she could clearly see how hard he was. He needed her immediately.

They came inside, took off their boots, and Allura sat down on the edge of the bed and Keith leaned over her and she crawled backwards to let him on the bed, sitting up, resting her weight on the bed with her hands as he crawled over her. He lifted her night gown up her torso and she raised her arms up to let him take it off. He tossed it to the side and then pulled his erection out of his boxers and stroked himself a few times with one hand and pulled Allura's panties down with the other. He looked at her, silently asking for a confirmation that she wanted this and she nodded and spread her legs open, allowing him access to her. "Do it." She tells him and he smiles and she let out a soft gasp as he slides into her with ease.

He held her hip to keep her steady and held himself up with his other arm as he thrusted into her at a nice gentle rhythm. Keith noticed she had a thoughtful look on her face as he made love to her.

"What is it?" He asks concerned. "Does it hurt? Do you want me to stop?"

"No it's fine it's just...I'm a little surprised at how...gentle you're being this time." She smiles at him. "Why? I thought you would be a little rougher like you were last night-ah." She moaned softly as he gave her a deep thrust and buried himself to the hilt inside her.

"I'm not going to raw you every day Lu." He says before pulling out a bit and continuing his original steady pace. "Unless you want me to." He adds and winks at her, making her blush and bite her lip and he chuckles softly. "The reason galra have this heat is mainly to reproduce so I can't just go wildly pounding into you once or twice a quintant. That would take a toll on your body and then you wouldn't be in good condition to carry a child." He explains. "So while there will be times when I'll just tear your clothes off and fuck you hard and rough..." He groans and Allura moans as he stuffs himself all the way inside her and pushes her back down on the bed, his hands resting on either side of her head.

She looked up at him and he smiled at her, looking at her like she was the most beautiful thing in the world to him.

"There's also going to be times where I'll take it slow...and take care of you...give you a rest before I get all rough with you again. Because I would never ever want to hurt you. No matter what primal urges biology has given me because I want you to enjoy this too. This whole phoeb I am going to be super horny for you pretty much 24/7 and we are going to fuck a lot." He says and they both laugh before moaning as Keith thrusts again. "But I don't want it to be a chore for you. I want to make you feel just as amazing as I feel. Allura you are so beautiful..." He says and caresses her face. "So strong, so brave, so kind and so many things that have made me fall in love with you and pick you to be my mate so you could pass those incredible traits on to our kid."

"Oh Keith..." Allura sighed and smiled at him. "I love you. I love you so much."

"I love you too Allura. You're the love of my life." He says, tearing up as he smiles at her and starts to pick up the pace. "You're amazing, talented, strong, beautiful, kind, compassionate." He lists off traits as he thrusts into her.

Allura bit her lip and felt her chest warm as he praised her as he made love to her. He picked up her legs from around his waist and put them up on his shoulders so he could thrust deeper into her and she moaned and met his thrusts with her own and Keith smirked and reached down to rub her clit to push her over the edge and she choked out a moan, arched her back and came. Keith groaned and gave her a few short quick thrusts before he came inside of her.

He pulled out and then laid down next to her and he lazily made out with her as they both caught their breath as they came down from their highs.

"Please tell me this isn't a dream and that you're really here with me, and really mine." He breathes against her lips.

"If this is a dream, then it's one I never want to wake up from." Allura tells Keith.

She leans over him and moans into his mouth as she kisses him passionately, running her hands through his sweaty locks and he runs his hands down her chocolate skin and kisses her back.

"I love being out here with you Keith." Allura says when they part. "I get to learn more about your past." She kisses him deeply then releases his lips to continue. "And about Earth." They kiss again. "Not to mention how incredible the sex is..." She breathes against his lips and he smirks. "This is real Keith. I'm here. I'm yours. All yours. For this phoeb and always." She promises.

Keith kisses her again and they spend the rest of their afternoon in each other's arms cuddling and lazily kissing.

They ended up having to wash his clothes again because they took a nap and when they came outside the water had mostly evaporated due to the heat and his clothes had sand in them and some bugs. But it wasn't too bad because they had to wash the sheets on the bed anyway since they didn't use a towel this time...

Later that night Allura stood by the door as Keith opened the box to let their little winged friend go. Allura gasped as the bat flew away into the sky and she came over to stand beside Keith and wrapped her arms around one of his and smiled as the bat flew off into the night.

"Goodbye little one." She says to it and waves. "Good luck with your migration."

Keith smiled and thought back to how he had done this with his dad when he was little. He had the same look of awe on his face that Allura had on hers now. He looked at her as she rested her head on his shoulder and he placed a gentle kiss against her lips. Then they heard an owl hooting and she gasped and looked up at the tree. The light from the full moon shone on the branch where it was perched so Allura could see it.

"Is that an owl?" She asks.

"Yes it is." Keith answers.

Allura smiles at it as it flies off of the branch and glides across the sand dunes in search of prey. She squeezed Keith's hand and thought about how much she was enjoying her time here with Keith even though it had only been one quintant. She couldn't wait to see what the rest of this phoeb had in store for them.


	3. Visitors

"How did he escape!?" Lotor exclaims after a frustrated growl.

Him and the other members of the team, including Krolia and Kolivan were gathered in the ship's control room to discuss the implications of Keith and Allura running off together for a month.

"He was planning on escaping the whole time." Krolia admits.

"We disarmed him before bringing him into the cell we prepared for him but he must have had a secret blade or something to keep the door from sealing completely." Kolivan explains. "And then he picked a moment in between patrols and managed to sneak to the hangar undetected and took a ship and came here to collect his mate-"

"Don't call her that!" Lotor growls. "She's not his mate."

"Yes she is." Krolia says calmly but sternly. "Keith imprinted on her and if I recall correctly I believe that Allura did originally agree to taking part in his heat with him."

"Yes but that was before she knew what being his mate would entail." Lotor argues. "Leading the coalition to bring peace to the universe is her top priority, she would never willingly agree to spending a phoeb alone with Keith while he..." He shivered at the thought.

"Are you suggesting that my son forced her to be his mate against her will?" Krolia says in an angered tone and approached Lotor but Kolivan's hand stopped her.

"I don't think he's saying that he did." Kolivan says to her.

"But you are suggesting that. Aren't you?" She asks him sternly.

"I'm merely saying that it's a possibility." Lotor says. "I mean the alternative was being in pain with no means of relief for a phoeb. Being without a mate while in heat is literally torture...I'd imagine he'd be willing to do anything to avoid that..."

"Keith would never force Allura to do anything like that." Shiro says sternly and glares at Lotor.

"Look all I'm saying is that perhaps I should go down there and just check up on her and see if she really did agree to-" Lotor gets cut off by Krolia.

"Lotor you know what would happen if you go there." Krolia tells him and they both narrow their eyes at each other.

"What would happen?" Lance asks.

"The reason that galra pick isolated locations to reside in while they're in heat is because their sex drive is not the only thing that's heightened during that time." Krolia explains. "Their aggression is too. In order to ensure that nothing interrupts them from breeding, a galra in heat will kill anyone that comes across their mate."

Everyone gasped and looked scared.

"Whoa! Isn't that a bit extreme?" Hunk asks and sweats nervously.

"For the past 10,000 years galra culture has been rather violent due to the War." Lotor explains. "So our biology sort of latched onto that as well."

"Alright then it looks like we'll all just have to wait until they come back in a month." Pidge says.

"Yes, we'll just wait until she comes back pregnant with his child." Lotor grumbles.

"Whoa what!?" Lance exclaims and Hunk's jaw drops to the floor. "They're gonna have a baby?"

"Well yeah." Pidge says like it was obvious. "They're spending a month having unprotected sex at least once every day. One of those days Keith is definitely going to get her knocked up."

"Now you all understand why I'm so concerned for her." Lotor says. "The decision to be Keith's mate will affect the rest of her life. She isn't just merely helping him get through his heat, she will also be having a child with him. A physical being that they will both have to care for and even when it grows up it will connect them together forever."

Hunk sniffled and wiped his eyes. The other paladins were tearing up as well.

"That's so beautiful!" Matt says before blowing his nose in his cloak.

"They both love each other so much and now they're going to create a life that's the symbol of their true love!" Coran says then bawls.

All the paladins hug each other and cry tears of joy. They even drag in Shiro who was getting all misty eyed as well. Lotor was dumbfounded. He was hoping to get some support for his side of the argument but instead his poetic statement produced the opposite effect.

"For all these years we've been talking about how we're all like a family." Pidge says and sniffs. "But now we're actually going to be a family!"

"We're gonna be aunt and uncles guys!" Hunk exclaims.

"There's gonna be a baby in the castle!" Lance says.

"Keith and Allura are going to be parents!" Matt says.

"Wait a minute guys...you know what this means right?" Shiro says as realization dawns on him.

Lotor smirked, thinking that Shiro was finally starting to see his side.

"They both have a lot of duties as paladins and coalition leaders. That means that if they have a baby...we're all going to have to help take care of it!" He exclaims and everyone gasps in shock.

"Quiznak! Does anyone here know how to take care of a baby!?" Hunk asks frantically and looks around the team.

"I don't even know how to change a diaper!" Pidge says.

"Now you all see why I'm so worried-" Lotor starts but he's cut off by Lance.

"Relax guys." Lance says confidently. "I helped my mom take care of my siblings when they were babies. I can teach you a lot of this stuff."

"That's a great idea Lance." Shiro says and puts a hand on his shoulder. "Well team it looks like we've got a new mission to work on. Preparing to help raise Keith and Allura's baby!"

Everyone cheered and Lotor's mouth was catching flies.

"I'm going to start writing some baby-proofing protocols for the castle!" Pidge says.

"I'm going to look up recipes for baby food and some nutritious meals for Allura to have while she's pregnant!" Hunk says.

"I'm going to read up on some pregnancy classes so I can be Keith and Allura's teacher!" Lance says.

"And I'll help them with whatever else they'll need." Shiro says. (I couldn't come up with anything for him...do you guys have any suggestions? XD)

"Alright let's do it!" Lance says.

"Yeah!" Everyone cheers and runs off to get started on their tasks.

"But wait!" Lotor exclaims. "We all know that Shiro can fill in for Keith but who is going to fly the Blue Lion while Allura is gone?"

Everyone stops and ponders that thought.

"Hey uh did anyone else just hear a lion roar?" Matt asks.

"You've got to be quiznaking me..." Lotor grumbles and Krolia smirks at him.

"Oh my gosh Matt you're going to be a paladin!" Pidge exclaims and jumps on her brother and he hugs her and spins her around.

"It appears that the lions want them to be together too." Krolia says and chuckles a bit.

"Yes but we'll still need to talk to Allura about certain matters." Kolivan points out. "There are questions that only she can answer for us."

"I'm aware of that." Krolia says. "And I think I have the perfect solution."

Allura gasped as Keith pushed her up against the wall, with her back against his chest as he pressed himself against her. Allura winced and bit her lip as Keith purred on her neck and gripped her hips, keeping her womanhood pressed against his erection.

"Now tell me again what you wanted?" He whispers in her ear and she smirks.

"I want you to fuck me with your big fat galra dick." She says in a commanding tone.

She yelped in surprise as Keith immediately yanked her panties down and winced in pleasure as he wrapped one strong arm around her waist and rubbed his shaft against her wetness and pressed his face against the side of her head. His other arm pressing up against the wall to steady himself.

"If you insist." He growls in her ear.

Allura moans as he gently bites the pointed tip of her ear then screams as he buried himself to the hilt within her, filling her completely with one thrust.

"How's that?" He smirks and pulls out before shoving himself back in again making Allura yelp in pleasure and he smirked and started to thrust into her more and she moaned.

"Sounds like you like this." He says as he gave his mate deep and hard thrusts.

Allura moaned against the wall as Keith fucked her roughly, this angle allowing him to get even deeper inside her than he has before.

"Keith..." She whines and gasps as Keith takes his hand off the wall and tugs on the strings of her nightgown and fished out her breasts.

"That's it princess. Take my cock." He growls as he plays with one of her nipples and she bites her lip and whines. "Take it all just like you wanted."

He started thrusting rougher into her and she screams and presses her hands on the wall to keep herself balanced as he pounded into her.

"Louder. I want to hear just how much my innocent altean princess loves being fucked by my big fat galra dick." He growls in her ear and she bites her lip and smiled as he quoted her.

She could feel him smirk against her neck before she screamed as he bit down hard on her sweet spot and started stuffing himself inside her completely with every fast thrust of his hips. She screamed louder and Keith purred in approval and went harder, making her choke out a gasp and her eyes roll back in pleasure.

"I love how your tight little cunt feels around my cock." He moans as he shoves himself in her. "It fits so perfectly. It's like it was meant to get fucked by me. Like you were meant to be my mate and get filled with my cum and have my babies."

"Oh Keith!" Allura cried out, getting turned on by his dirty talk.

"Fuck I'm close!" He growled as his thrusts started becoming erratic and harsh. "Are you gonna be a good mate and take all of my cum?" He asks and pinches her nipple.

"Yes! Keith fill me with your seed please!" She begs and screams as Keith bites down on her neck as he spills his release inside her, holding her hips to make sure it all got in her.

Allura sighed as she came as well and Keith slowly loosened his grip on her then slid out of her once he was finished. Both of them were exhausted and breathing heavily. Allura turned to face him and Keith gently kissed her lips and she reciprocated.

"Was I too rough?" Keith asks looking concerned at her.

"Oh Keith..." Allura moaned and rested her hands on the sink to try to keep herself up.

Her legs were unable to fully hold her up from Keith fucking her so thoroughly. She looked down when she felt his semen running down her thigh and she bit her lip.

"That was amazing. I loved it." She says and Keith smiles and wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her into him and he kisses her passionately.

"Great." He breathes against her lips before grabbing the washcloth to clean them up.

Keith gave her a book he had that listed some animal species found on Earth. They curled up together on the couch, Allura resting on Keith's chest and his arms wrapped around her as they read the book together.

"What's this one called again?" She asks and points to the picture. "I like its bushy tail!"

"A squirrel." Keith says.

"Such a cute name for such an adorable creature." Allura says.

"They're vicious." Keith says flatly.

Allura turns and gives him a confused look and he sighs.

"When I was a kid I went to the park with my dad and I let a squirrel have some of my peanuts that he packed for me as a snack. I wanted to give the squirrel a hug but it attacked me instead." Keith explains.

"Oh no!" Allura says and cups his cheek. "My poor darling..." She kisses him. "That must have been awful."

"Yeah it sucked." Keith sighs. "And I've hated squirrels ever since."

"Well if I ever see one I'll be sure to tell it what I think of it." Allura declares and Keith laughs and kisses her cheek.

"I love you." He says.

"I love you too." She says and pecks his lips before going back to the book.

"Why are there a bunch of hearts drawn around this one?" Allura asks and Keith blushes. "What is it called?"

"It's a...hippopotamus." Keith says. "We call them hippos for short."

"A hippo..." Allura says curiously and studies it. "Did you draw these hearts around it's picture?" She asks.

"Maybe..." Keith admits cheekily and smiles. "I got this book when I was five. I drew a lot of stuff in it."

"Are hippos your favorite animal?" Allura asks.

"Yeah." Keith says and blushes. "They're awesome!"

"Well then I should read all about-" Allura noticed something hiding in the crease of the book. "What's this?" She asks.

She pulls out the small white square then gasps and covers her mouth and Keith's eyes widen and he immediately tries to snatch it from her but then she moved her hand away so he couldn't take it from her.

"Is this you as a child?" She asks.

"Yes now Allura give it back!" Keith demands and she holds it above her head so he can't reach.

"Oh my goodness you were so adorable!" Allura exclaims. "Look at your cute little face and those chubby cheeks!" She coos.

Keith sighs in defeat and decides to let her look at the photo. I mean it was just a picture of him looking at the hippo enclosure at the zoo. It's not like there was anything more than- Allura swiped her thumb across it and a holo-screen came up out of the center of the picture.

"Quiznak." Keith says and his face turns red.

"What do you see there Keith?" A man with a Southern accent asks him in the video.

"Hippos!" Keith cheers happily and holds up his arms and bounces.

"Oh my goodness!" Allura squeals and covers her mouth when she hears Keith's high pitched voice.

"Alright well that's enough of that." Keith says and takes the picture back from her.

"Oh Keith what's wrong?" Allura asks. "Why don't you want me to see what you were like as a child?"

"Because it's embarrassing." He says. "I was so different back then..."

"How different?" Allura asks.

"Well for one thing I was happy." He says.

"And you're not happy now?" She asks.

He smiled and kissed her as he cupped her cheek.

"I'm even happier now than I was then." He says and purrs as she nuzzles her face into his hand.

"Then I don't think you're so different now than you were then." She says and flicks his nose with her finger.

He smirks at her and kissed her. Allura sighed softly into the kiss and allowed Keith to continue kissing her. They made out for a bit before they both took a nap on the couch together.

Keith gave Allura some other books too. One was on desert plants because she wanted to familiarize herself with her surroundings. She gasped when she saw some pretty flowers drawn in it.

"What is it Lu?" Keith asks.

"I didn't know you had flowers in the desert." She says.

Keith looked at her and immediately knew what he had to do. He went outside and looked around the shack to see if there were any flowers growing around it. Unfortunately he had no such luck so he walked out into the sand to continue to search for some flowers for his beloved. Meanwhile Allura just stayed curled up on the couch reading her book. That is until she heard a knock on the door.

"Oh darling did you get locked out?" Allura asks and goes over to the door.

She opened it and gasped when instead of her dashing paladin she saw his mother instead. Fear gripped her heart when she remembered what Keith said about how he'd try to kill anyone that intrudes on them while they're in heat.

"Krolia...hurry! You have to get out of here before Keith sees you!" She urges and tries to push Krolia off of the porch.

"I brought some desert flowers for my own desert flow-" Keith says happily as he comes in and his smile falls and he glares at his mother. "What are you doing here?" He asks sternly.

"Keith..." Allura pleads as Keith immediately strode up to his mother.

She placed her hand on his chest to stop him and stood in between him and his mother.

"Don't hurt her please she's your mother!" Allura begs.

"I'm not going to hurt her Lu." Keith says.

"What?" Allura asked confused. "But you said-"

"Blood relatives are the only exception." Krolia explains to her and smiles.

Allura lets out a sigh of relief and leans back against Keith's chest.

"So you won't try to kill your mother?" Allura asks Keith.

"No." Keith says. "I'm slightly irritated that she's here, and distracting us from breeding but since we have similar scents and quintessence because we're blood relatives then my brain won't register her as a threat to us." He explains and kisses her temple and wraps his arms around her waist.

"Well that's a relief." Allura says. "Would you like some tea Krolia?" She offers.

"That would be lovely thank you." She says.

Krolia smiled as she looked around the shack, noticing all the little changes Keith had made over the years, and how he modified it to suit his needs while he's in heat. The bed that took up most of the room in this small shack was the most noticeable, and she understood why. They would be spending a lot of time in it this phoeb after all. Allura brought her a cup of tea and then sat down next to her on the couch. Keith was sitting behind her and immediately wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap. Allura blushed as he peppered her neck with gentle kisses. Krolia blushed when she saw the princess's neck was littered with bite marks from her son.

"Why are you here?" Keith asks his mother in an annoyed tone.

"I'm here to deliver something to Allura." Krolia says. "And I'd also like to have some time alone with her if that's alright?"

Keith growled and brought Allura a little closer to him.

"Darling." Allura addresses him softly.

Keith looks up into those bright crystal eyes and feels his anger subside.

"It'll only be for a little bit. Then I'll be all yours for the rest of the phoeb." She tells him.

"Okay." Keith says softly and kisses her lips.

He turned to his mother and smiled at her.

"I trust you." Keith says. "Promise me this isn't part of some plan to take her away?"

"Are you kidding? Why would I do that?" Krolia asks. "You know how eager I am to get some grandkids to spoil! I don't want to do anything to mess that up!"

The young couple laughed and Keith gave his princess one last passionate kiss before reluctantly releasing her from his hold and going to the door. They held hands for as long as possible until they had to part and he left out the door.

"Alright. Now that he's not here." Krolia whispers. "I need to know, are you here of your own free will?"

"Yes of course!" Allura whispers back. "Your son did not force me into anything. He gave me every opportunity to refuse him if I wanted to. But I love him with all of my heart, so of course I agreed to spend his heat with him."

"I knew it." Krolia says and smiles. "But you are aware of what this means right? At some point during this phoeb he will impregnate you. You could already be pregnant now..."

Allura looked down at her stomach and rubbed her hand over it and Krolia watched her actions.

"A child will come of this. A child that will connect you two forever." She says.

"I know." Allura says and runs her hand over her stomach. "And I want it. Keith is the only man I will ever love. I want to be with him for much more than just this phoeb...I want to spend the rest of my life with him and our child." She says and tears up.

Krolia was tearing up as well as she leaned forward and hugged Allura.

"You're going to be the best daughter-in-law ever." Krolia says then pulls back to look at the princess. "When you and my son get back to the castle I'll be there to help you with the baby." She says and places her hand over Allura's womb. "Considering I'm the only one in the castle who's ever actually been pregnant and cared for a newborn...I think you'll definitely need my help."

"I think you're right." Allura laughs.

She gets up to tell Keith he can come back in then squealed when he picked her up in his arms and peppered her face with kisses as he brought her back to the couch and cuddled her in his lap while Krolia smiled at them.

"So what was this thing that you brought for me?" Allura asks.

Krolia hands her a bracelet and Allura takes it and puts it on her wrist.

"A wrist-com? What's it for?" She asks.

"For communicating with the castle." Krolia says. "While the coalition will be perfectly fine without you for this phoeb there are still a few things that you need to be consulted for. And by video chatting with us you'll be able to do so without Keith killing anyone."

Keith growled and pulled Allura closer to him.

"I'm supposed to have her all to myself for this phoeb." Keith grumbles.

"And you will most of the time." Krolia assures him. "We would just need to consult Allura for a few doboshes to give us a direction and then we can take things from there."

"I promise it won't take long darling." Allura says and strokes Keith's cheek with her thumb. "I want to spend as much quality alone time with you as possible too."

Keith smirks and they kiss before Allura turns on the wrist-com and a holo-screen comes on and they see Coran dancing horribly to some space metal music in the control room. The couple burst out laughing and Coran tripped and fell when he saw them on the monitor.

"Oh! Allura!" Coran exclaims in embarrassment and relief and he ran right up to the monitor. "And Keith! How are you two? I was so worried when I heard Keith broke out of the base and then found you missing the next morning!"

"I'm sorry to have worried you Coran." Allura apologizes. "But Keith and I had to make haste..." She looks at him and rests her forehead against his.

"Keith! Allura!" The rest of the team called to them as they came running into the control room.

"Hey Keith I heard you're feeling pretty horny for the princess." Hunk teases and Keith blushed and pressed his face against the side of Allura's head. "Just don't go too hard on her alright? You've got to handle a lady with care. Even a lady as strong and as powerful as Allura."

"Will do Hunk." Keith says and smiles at him.

"Wait so you two are basically just constantly having sex for this whole month right?" Lance asks.

"Yeah pretty much." Keith says and arches an eyebrow.

"So...are you guys doing it right now?" Lance asks.

"LANCE!" Everyone shouts at him angrily.

"What?! I just want to know if we should be talking to them right now or not!" Lance explains.

"Lance even if they were fucking right now I don't think I'd want to know if the answer to that question is yes!" Pidge exclaims. "It's not right?" She asks and turns to the monitor.

"Nope. We're not having sex right now." Allura assures her.

"Hey Keith." Shiro says and Keith smiles and waves at his best friend.

"Hey man. How's Black doing?" Keith asks.

"He's doing great." Shiro says. "I think he misses you though."

"Yeah well I miss him too." Keith says. "But I uh...I miss you too Shiro."

He says and gets a little teary eyed as he looks at the black paladin while Allura readjusts herself in his hold so she's resting her head on his chest.

"I miss you too Keith." Shiro says. "But I'm really happy for you and Allura. Not everyone gets to find true love, but if anyone deserves it then it's definitely the two of you."

"You're too kind Shiro." Allura says to him. "Before I left with Keith Blue told me that Matt should be my substitute. Have you let him pilot Blue yet?"

"Yeah. He just went on his first mission with us." Shiro says.

"Oh and how was it?" Allura asks.

"AWESOME!" Matt cheers and pops up in front of Shiro.

Allura laughed from how excited he was. He was wearing brown paladin armor.

"Blue is incredible! I've never flown anything like her before!" Matt gushes. "She's a technological masterpiece!"

"Well I'm glad you're enjoying her." Allura says. "I hope that flying her for this short time will allow you to discover new strength and power within yourself-"

"I'm a leg!" Matt shouts and high-fives Hunk.

"Well that is equally exciting." Allura says and chuckles. "Oh hello Lotor." She says when she sees him walk in.

"Princess!" He exclaims and goes up to the monitor.

Keith frowns and growls and reaches out for the "End Transmission" button but Allura knocks his hand away and frowns at him briefly before turning back to Lotor.

"Are you alright princess?" Lotor asks. "I was so worried when I found you missing yesterday morning!"

"Well you don't need to worry." Allura says. "I'm with Keith, and I'm happier than I've been in deca-phoebs." She says dreamily and kisses Keith.

Just to show up Lotor a bit and display his claim to Allura, Keith holds Allura's cheek and deepens their kiss, causing her to moan softly as he made out with her. The other paladins cheered and Hunk whistled at them. When they parted for air he smirked when he saw Lotor fuming through the hook-screen.

"Don't worry Emperor. She's safe with me. I'm taking good care of her." Keith says and kisses her nose.

"I'd like to hear that from Allura." Lotor says and crosses his arms.

"Lotor, I love Keith and I want to be the mother of his child. These past three quintants alone with him out here have been some of the happiest of my life." She says and cups her lover's cheek. "And I can't wait to spend the rest of this phoeb with him and the rest of my life with him and our child."

She leaned in and kissed him gently and sweetly. When she pulled away he looked at her with pure adoration in his eyes.

"Alright then." Lotor says and fakes a smile.

He bowed and turned to leave and growled to himself as he exited the control room.

"Okay well I'll leave you and Keith to your...uhh..." Shiro blushes and looks at Keith who was blushing now too. "Your uh..."

"Shiro." Keith says.

"Yeah Keith?" Shiro asks.

"Just stop." Keith says and hides his face on the top of Allura's head.

"Okay." Shiro smiles. "Have fun with your baby making!"

Keith's face turned bright red and he looked shocked from Shiro just blatantly coming out and saying what he said as Allura ended the transmission.

Allura smiled and waved at Krolia as she left. Once she was out of sight Allura gasped as she felt Keith grab her from behind, squeezing both of her tits in his gloved hands as Allura felt a tent in his pants poking at her rear.

"Finally she's gone..." He breathes against her neck and licks her from her shoulder up to her jaw.

Allura sighs, closing her eyes in bliss as Keith releases her breasts and undoes the strings of her nightgown and she feels it slide off of her and pool at her feet. He hooks his fingers in the waistband of her panties and gently slides them off of her. She turns to look at him and they meet each other's dark lust filled eyes and share a slow gentle kiss as Allura lets her panties fall to the floor and she reaches down and undoes Keith's belt and he moans softly as it falls to the floor. His eyes open again and remain locked with hers as he watches her sit down on the bed and obediently open her legs for him.

"Now you're getting the hang of this." He smirks.

Allura smiles and bites her lip as he unzips his fly and fishes his member out of his boxers before crawling on top of her. She closed her eyes and smiled as he gave her soft kisses along her neck and she let out an airy sigh of happiness when he rolled his hips and connected their bodies once again and proceeded to make sweet love to her.


	4. Touches and Interruptions

"Oh you were so precious!" Allura exclaims as she looks at Keith's baby photos.

They were enjoying a nice morning out on the porch with some freshly squeezed lemonade that they made together. At first Allura had been against making the beverage after she took a bite of a lemon, against Keith's advice and discovered how sour the fruit was. But Keith assured her that lemonade tasted a lot sweeter, and although she was still suspicious on how it was possible to make a sweet beverage from a sour fruit she agreed to allow Keith the opportunity to prove her wrong and help him make it.

With her altean strength and his galra strength, they were able to whip up a pitcher in no time and needless to say, Allura was pleasantly surprised by the sweetness of the drink and awarded her lover a kiss as an apology for doubting him.

"Oh look at how tiny your little baby hands are!" Allura exclaims.

She was watching an old video of him in his crib, sucking on his pacifier and reaching for his mother. Keith was slightly annoyed at his mother for sending Allura some videos of him as a baby but it made her face light up with joy when she cooed over how chubby his cheeks were or how tiny he was. There were also some jokes here and there about his hairstyle not changing at all.

"I can't believe you've always had a mullet." Allura chuckles.

Keith snorted at that.

"Yeah well I hope you like it." Keith retorts. "My mom says it's a curse that runs in the family. That means our kid could have it too."

"Well lucky for you I do like it." Allura tells him and leans closer to him in her chair. "And if our child has it then they'll look just as good as their father."

Keith chuckled and leaned in and kissed her gently. Allura moaned and ran her hands through his soft, long locks and Keith smiled and deepened their kiss before pulling apart.

"So what shall we do now princess?" He asks and strokes her hair.

"Well...perhaps I could sit on your lap and we talk about the first thing that pops up?" She suggests and bites her lip.

Keith's eyes widened and he blushed as she giggled. A few ticks later he grinned and held out his arms to her.

"That sounds like a good idea." He says.

Allura smirks and gets out of her chair and walks over to Keith. She gracefully sat down on his lap and let out a soft moan and ran her hands down his chest before leaning down and capturing his mouth in a passionate kiss.

Keith groaned into the kiss and tangled one of his hands in her hair, holding the back of her head while the other ran down her back. He pressed on her back lightly, making her arch into him and she moaned and Keith grabbed her ass and started to grope it. She bit his lip in retaliation, making him groan as she ground her hips down onto his crotch, smiling as she felt the bulge growing under his zipper. She snuck her hands underneath his shirt and grinned as her fingers gently traced his defined abs and her other hand ran along his pecs.

She started to lift the hem of his t-shirt and Keith smiled and chuckled a bit. She lifted it up to expose his muscled chest to her and Keith chuckled and placed it on the arm of his chair and tilted his head back and watched as Allura gently ran her fingertips across his torso.

"I take it you like what you see?" Keith asks and Allura bites her lip and nods, blushing slightly. "Good." Keith chuckled and ran his finger along her hip. "I worked hard for these muscles. I'd hope that my girlfriend would enjoy them."

"Oh I definitely do." Allura says seductively before leaning down and capturing his lips in another heated kiss.

She pressed herself fully against his chest and Keith let out an airy sigh and a strained moan left his lips as Allura kissed along his neck and started grinding her hips on the tent in his pants.

Keith growled and moved his hand from her ass and used both of his hands to push her thighs open wider then he grabbed her hips and slammed them down against his erection. She gasped and wriggled in his hold, sighing in pleasure when he started rubbing his bulge directly over her opening. Keith smirked from her reaction. It was what he was hoping for. He wanted her to feel exactly what she was doing to him and know that she was the cause of his arousal. She shuddered and gripped his shoulders to brace herself and she bowed her head beside his.

"Keith." She whimpers. "Bed, now."

Keith wasted no time in wrapping his arms around her waist and standing up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her inside to the shack as they furiously made out.

First he held her up against the wall and groped her as they kissed each other fervently and hungrily. He took off his belt and dropped it to the floor. She moaned into his mouth and started humping his crotch and he chuckled and spun her around and he threw her on the bed then crawled on top of her and they continued to make out.

Allura gasped for air as Keith finally released her mouth and reattached itself to her neck as he pushed her nightgown up her body and roughly humped her through her panties, letting her feel how hard he was for her.

"Oh!" She moaned and gripped the bedsheets.

She let out an airy sigh of pleasure when he pinned her right arm down with one hand and kneaded her left breast in the other. Keith purred along her jawline then wrapped an arm around her hips to hold her in place and held himself up on his other arm and began to grind his clothed erection into her aching sex.

It was quite a sight for the princess. She felt herself getting very aroused from watching his hips roll into hers, watching his muscled abdomen contract and his back arch from each thrust. It made her arch into him and moan. She spread her legs open wider so she could feel more friction where she needed it most and Keith reached down to remove her panties.

Suddenly she heard something beeping on her wrist and she looked and saw it was her wrist-comm. The castle was trying to call her.

Keith looked up at the device and growled at it. He did not want to be interrupted. Not when his body was screaming at him to breed with his princess. So he ignored the noise and brought his head down and took Allura's nipple into his mouth and unzipped his fly.

"Oh...Keith..." She moaned.

Keith felt himself twitch in his pants from how hot she sounded and he purred against her tit and ground his hips into hers deeper. But then he frowned when he heard what followed.

"Darling I really should take this." She says softly and looks at her wrist.

Keith looked up from her breast and immediately pouted.

"But Lu..." He whined then frowned. "I need you..."

"But Keith this could be important." Allura argues.

"But so is this!" He whines and starts grinding into her harder, making her whimper in pleasure. "Please Allura I need you so bad right now you've got me so turned on!"

"I know darling I want this too." Allura says and strokes his bangs gently. "But I don't think I should keep them waiting for very long."

She squealed in surprise and amusement when Keith suddenly grabbed her legs and lifted them in the air, hooking them over his shoulders and pulling her panties off her legs.

"I'll make it quick then." Keith assures her and tosses her panties off to the side.

He pulled his dick of his boxers and pumped it in his hand while looking at her, waiting for her to give him her consent. She smiled at him and sighed and cupped his cheek. Keith's smile fell as she moved her legs from his shoulders and closed them.

"I know it's very hard for you not to act on your urges right now because you're in heat. Just wait a few minutes my love." She urges. "I'll try to make this quick."

Keith sighed and looked down sullenly at the bed.

"Okay." He says and gets off of the bed while Allura sits against the headboard to take the call.

The cock-blocker turned out to be Coran and he was asking for her approval on some political matter. Allura wasn't really paying too much attention to be honest. She kept peering around the holo-screen to see her sexually frustrated mate stroking his gorgeous length and undressing her with his eyes. She felt herself getting hot and flustered as he purposely pushed his hips forward more so he could show her all of him. Allura felt a jolt of heat go straight to her core when she saw just how erect he was, and how big his cock really was. She had never really had the time to properly examine it because as soon as it was exposed it would almost immediately be thrust inside her. She was surprised that it was somehow able to fit. So long and thick and all for her pleasure. She loved how full and complete she felt when Keith would make love to her.

She started to hump the air slightly and Keith licked his lips and growled as his cock twitched in his hand in response and pre-cum slid down the tip. He knew he was getting his mate aroused and she was hurriedly trying to end the conversation so Keith could come over and give her what they both desired.

But Coran was just dragging this on for much too long and Keith could see how frustrated Allura was getting and he growled and pumped himself in his hand harder and tilted his head back. He bit his lip and imagined he was inside of Allura instead of just stroking himself in his hands. He needed her so badly. Normally he could do with waiting a few minutes for Allura to finish her conversation. She did have an important job after all and he admired her for it. It was work that she enjoyed doing and he felt his chest get warm whenever he saw how happy she was being diplomatic. But right now his biology made him only have one thing on his mind and that was breeding with his mate and just like always, one of the team members was interrupting them from their romantic endeavors.

Allura bit her lip and thought about what to do. On one hand she wanted to end this conversation so she and Keith could continue their...activities...but on the other hand she did actually have to sit in on this meeting. Perhaps there was a way they could satisfy themselves while this meeting was going on...Allura bit her lip and looked at her sexually frustrated paladin. She ever so slowly spread her legs open, lifting her nightgown to reveal her sex to him.

He turned to look at her and did a double take and moaned, thrusting his hips erratically when he saw her pussy. But then his eyes widened when he saw her beckoning him over with her fingers behind the holo-screen so they couldn't see what she was doing.

But Keith knew, and he smirked and came over to his mate and crawled on the bed, settling between her legs and looking up at her and smirking. She didn't look at him because she was trying to maintain her facade and not arouse the suspicions of the paladins and the coalition members but she did let in a quick, sharp intake of breath when Keith's tongue swiped her entrance.

"Princess, is everything alright?" Coran asks, noticing her soft outburst.

"Yes everything is fine." Allura says as normal as possible while Keith licked another slow stripe up her folds.

She bit her lip gently and tried to concentrate on what was being said to her but Keith's licks were starting to get faster and rougher against her sex and she wasn't sure if she'd be able to remain composed. Why the quiznak did she think she'd be able to handle acting diplomatic and proper while Keith's expert tongue was making her feel wonderful sensations.

She tried to pull her hips back a bit so he wasn't stimulating her as much but he held her waist down with one arm and pushed one of her thighs down on the bed with the other to keep her spread open for him as he spread her folds and started lapping at her cunt furiously. Allura bit her lip to stifle a whine and her eyes widened briefly when Keith stuck his tongue in her entrance and wriggled it around inside her. He could see her sweating and using all of her willpower not to scream his name in front of the coalition and it made him all giddy knowing that she was enjoying this and that their friends had absolutely no idea what was going on below the princess's waist.

He took his tongue out of her then replaced it with two of his fingers and she jumped a bit from the intrusion then made it look like she was just repositioning herself on the bed. He pumped them in her slowly then picked up the pace, hooking them inside her occasionally and stretching open her walls for him. Then just to really send her over the edge he swiped his tongue against her clit.

"Oh! Coran I just remembered there's something I need to do, I'll call you back in a dobosh." Allura says quickly and ends the call.

The holo-screen went away and she looked down at Keith, cheeks flushed and her chest heaving as she took in deep heavy breaths.

"Nice save." He comments.

"Keith I-ah!" She screams as he sucks her clit into his mouth and thrusts his fingers in her faster.

It wouldn't be long now. She collapsed against the pillows and started grinding against his face. When he added a third finger and thrust them into her as far as they could while harshly licking her clit she cried out his name and came hard.

He cleaned her up with his tongue then wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand and sat on his heels and pumped his dick in his hand.

"Fuck that was so hot." He breathes and smiles.

Allura smiled at him then sighed when she saw how hard he still was.

"I need to be inside you so bad." He moans and bites his lip. "Can I fuck you now princess?"

"Keith..." Allura says and closes her legs and sits up on her heels. "I need to call Coran back, we haven't finished the meeting yet...I thought I might be able to multi-task and handle both my duties as your mate and as a coalition leader but if I could barely keep it together while you were eating my pussy then I know I wouldn't be able to keep myself composed while you to make love to me."

"So what you're saying is I'm going to have to wait?" He asks in an annoyed tone.

"Yes." Allura says sadly and plays with her fingers. "I'm so sorry that I have to turn you away for now. I had no idea that they would call at such a bad time and interrupt us but I don't have much of a choice."

"I know." Keith says and pecks her cheek. "It's just that when you agreed to come out here with me, I was hoping to have you all to myself for once. We barely get any time alone together when we're with the team, and now even out here on Earth in the middle of nowhere they still manage to interrupt us."

"Keith-" Allura tried to reply but he got off the bed and walked outside.

Allura sighed and looked down at her wrist-com and reluctantly called the castle back.

After she finally tied things up with Coran she decided to leave Keith alone for a little bit longer to cool off. Even though he had matured, he could still be a bit of a hothead sometimes so if something was bothering him the team and herself knew that it was best he have some time to himself and he would come back to them when he was feeling better.

In the meantime Allura walked around the garage and admired all the little knick knacks that adorned the walls. She noticed that this space seemed to have more personal touches on it than the main shack, which she found strange because she assumed Keith would want to keep space in here to work.

Her gaze landed on a shelf with some little Earth trinkets and her eyes sparkled with curiosity and she eagerly went over to the shelf to admire the objects. One in particular caught her attention.

It was a glass orb with a mini figurine of a house inside of it that intrigued her greatly. She picked it up off of the shelf and noticed that there were little white specks inside of the orb. She tilted her head and furrowed her brows in curiosity and shook it. She gasped in delight when the little white specks swirled around the house like a blizzard before settling at the bottom of the sphere. She eagerly shook it again and again, delighted in watching the little specks swirl around the house.

After a few doboshes she became bored with it though and decided to move on to something else when she noticed something on the shelf catch her eye. An old photograph that was behind the orb. She placed it back on the shelf and took the photo down and studied it. It was a group of men all wearing strange yellow jackets and pants with an orange stripe that wrapped around the sleeve by the elbow and across the chest, and matching yellow pants with an orange stripe at the bottom hem of the legs and at the knee. They were all wearing strange, red, dome-shaped hats with numbers on them. There was a board held in the center of the men, that said the name of what Allura assumed was a town and a number that Allura assumed was a date.

She had learned how to speak the main Earth language that all the paladins spoke but she still had trouble reading it. Keith had soon discovered that when he noticed she would only really look at the pictures in the books he had in the shack and she would come to him with questions every few doboshes or so about what the book was talking about which would result in him smirking and scooping her up in his arms and cuddling with her on the couch or in bed as he read the book aloud to her.

Allura smiled warmly and closed her eyes as she thought about those cozy nights and afternoons spent in his arms as he read to her about Earth animals and culture. But then she opened them again and looked at the photo and realized she recognized one of the words.

"Fire..." She read out loud and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Does something these men do have to do with fire? And why does Keith have a photo of them?"

Then she gasped when she saw that one of the men in the photo bore a striking resemblance to the man she loves. She could tell by the eyes, his skin tone and the color of his hair peaking out under his hat. This man was without a doubt Keith's father. She looked up at the shelf again and noticed some hooks above it that were meant to hold something. But there was nothing there to hold. She furrowed her brows in curiosity and tilted her head, wondering what could possibly be missing from there when she heard a chopping noise coming from outside.

She put the photo back on the shelf, behind the amusing orb and went outside to see what was making that sound. She walked around the shed to see what was going on in the backyard and her eyes went wide and her face reddened when she found the source of the noise.

Keith was chopping some wood with an axe. But that's not what made her flustered. It's how hot he looked while chopping the wood that made her heart race and heat flood to her cheeks. He placed another log on the chopping block and ran his hand through his messy bangs before gripping the axe in both of his hands and swinging it down on the log, cutting it clean in half.

Allura could tell by the force with which he was chopping the wood meant that he was still a bit aggravated so she discreetly hid behind the garage and watched him from around the corner. She bit her lip and let her eyes travel across his chest. Training with the team and the blades and those two years he spent with his mother in the quantum abyss really did wonders for his body. He wasn't nearly as buff as Shiro but he was on his way to being pretty close. She gawked at his pecs and her gaze wandered down to his well defined six pack. He even had sharp v-lines that led below his pants and ended at his long, thick,-CHOP!

Allura was startled back to reality when he chopped another log in half. But she was soon lulled back into her previously lustful gaze when she saw the light from the setting sun reflecting against his chest, making the beads of sweat glisten as he breathed heavily, exhausted from his workout. Allura felt herself starting to breathe heavily too but for an entirely different reason. She was starting to feel hot in her lower regions and she rubbed her thighs together to try to get some friction where she desperately needed it and she covered her mouth with her hand to muffle the whine that escaped it.

Keith bent down and picked up a water bottle and gulped down as much water as he needed to refresh himself. Allura felt her core start to throb with want for him. But what if he was still mad with her? She didn't want to risk angering him further, so she decided to just calm herself and let her lustful thoughts subside-until she heard the outdoor shower turn on and was graced with the sight of Keith stepping out of his pants and boxers and standing naked before her.

She turned away and leaned against the wall of the garage and fanned herself. She bit her lip and stole another glance at him and took in a sharp breath when she saw him washing himself. His toned body looked even sexier when it was wet and she felt herself get wet too as a result. She watched as his rough strong hands washed his body and she closed her eyes and recalled what it felt like to have those same hands roaming her body, squeezing her breasts, caressing her sides, gripping her hips as he stuffed his well endowed cock inside of her at least once or twice a quintant and filled her with his seed in hopes of getting her pregnant and she whimpered softly in pleasure and leaned back against the wall, panting heavily.

Her core was throbbing with want and she bit her lip, knowing she couldn't ignore it but she didn't want to disturb Keith. She got to thinking then looked down at her hands and remembered.

 _Sometimes Keith pleasures me with his fingers..._ she thinks. _I have hands and fingers of my own, perhaps I can please myself with them?_

She turned to face the wall and braced herself against it with her hand and her other one moved under her nightgown and cupped her mound and moaned softly. She pulled her panties to the side and carefully inserted one of her fingers in herself and moaned. She closed her eyes and imagined that Keith was the one with his finger inside of her instead of herself and she tried to replicate his movements and pumped her finger in and out of herself.

She thought about how sexy Keith looked naked and she felt herself clench around her finger. But it wasn't enough. She tried adding a second one and she whined from feeling fuller with more fingers inside her.

"Oh Keith." Allura moaned against the wall and gasped as she stretched her walls with her fingers. "You look so hot and sexy...I love how you fuck me with your huge cock and you look absolutely divine in the shower..." She whined and pumped her fingers inside herself deeper.

Keith was washing the shampoo out of his hair when a new scent drifted under his nose. He furrowed his brows and sniffed, then his eyes widened when he realized what he was smelling. He turned his head towards the direction of the shed and a low growl emitted from his throat and his cock rose to attention as the scent of his mate's wetness filled his nostrils. His irises thinned and his eyes turned from white to yellow as his primal galra instincts took over him from smelling her wetness. He licked his lips and gave his dick a few pumps with his hand as he carefully made his way over to the princess.

When he peered around the corner and saw her with her legs spread wide and her hand rummaging around under her nightgown his erection throbbed with want, want to help her achieve that pleasurable release she so desperately craved. He could tell she was frustrated, the way she whined and scrunched her eyebrows that she was having difficulty so with one last lazy stroke of his shaft he quietly snuck up behind her.

Allura gasped as a hand covered hers as she fingered herself. She felt something hard and stiff poking her back and another hand rested on her shoulder. She heard him sniffing her and then he pressed his head to the side of her neck and growled.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Her lover asks as he pulls her fingers out of her vagina and she squeaks.

He brings the hand that was in her pussy up to his face and sees her wetness glimmering off it in the setting sunlight. He sniffed it and then turned to Allura. She gulped when she saw his eyes and the fangs that were now in his teeth. He looked the way he had when his heat began on the night they first arrived here, the night he took her virginity and lost his as well. (I know that I didn't write him like that in the first chapter of this since I wrote it before S6 came out but now that we know Keith has a galra mode I'm going to have him go into it sometimes in this fic. :))

"I could smell your wetness." He says huskily then brings her wet fingers into his mouth.

Allura moaned as he sucked on her fingers. She tried to close her legs to feel some sort of friction down where she needed it but Keith shoved his thigh between her legs to keep them open, making her squeak in pleasure.

"Why would you need to touch yourself when you have a perfectly good dick to get fucked by right here?" Keith tells her and pressed his erection firmer against her back.

Allura moaned as Keith reached down and stroked her entrance with his rough, calloused fingers.

"You refused me this morning, but now I find you here attempting to relieve yourself by your own means. Have I not been able to satisfy you?" He asks sullenly.

"Oh no darling it's not that at all!" Allura assures him. "You are absolutely incredible in bed..." She tells him.

Keith purrs as she runs her hand down his chest and buries her nose against his neck.

"I just couldn't help but admire how attractive you look in the shower...and I didn't want to disturb you." Allura admits.

"Oh princess you are more than welcome to disturb me." Keith assures her. "Especially if you're in need of something..." He says in a low voice and swipes his finger against her clit, causing her to gasp. "I can't believe I managed to stumble across the princess of Altea masturbating to me." He chuckles proudly. "Have you ever even touched yourself before?"

Allura blushed and bit her lip, shaking her head no.

"Wow...being out here in the desert with me must have made you dirty..." He says. "Maybe we should give you a shower to clean you up?"

Allura bit her lip and looked up at him.

"That sounds like a great idea." She says.

Keith smiled and took her hand and they walked towards the shower together. Keith stood under the water and looked at her with hungry eyes, darkened with anticipation of seeing her naked form once again.

Allura shyly fiddled with the hem of her nightgown between her fingers and looked at the desert around them.

"Don't worry." Keith assures her. "There's no one out here for miles remember? The only one who's going to see you in all your glory is me...and maybe a few lucky insects." He tells her and winks.

She chuckled and bit her lip and looked coyly at Keith before lifting her nightgown over her head and hanging it on a hook on the side of the house by Keith's clothes. She slowly pulled down her panties down her legs and smiled at him. He growled and started to stroke himself again. Allura bit her lip when she saw him doing that and seductively walked over to him, smirking when her actions caused him to rub himself harder. Then she knocked his hand away from his cock and looked up at him as she stood under the shower with him.

"You've been touching yourself all day darling..." She tells him and runs her finger down his chest. "How about you use those hands to touch me instead?"

"Oh I gladly will princess..." Keith agrees.

He leans down and captures her lips in a heated kiss and Allura moans as his hands grip her waist then start to travel across her body. She sighed in pleasure from his touch and gently ran her hands down his back as well.

He took some shampoo and put it in her hair, gently massaging her scalp and she smiled and sighed in pleasure from Keith's actions before rinsing it out of her hair. He started massaging her breast with one hand and the other he snuck down her back and grabbed her ass and pinched it gently, smirking when he heard her squeak as a result. She bit her lip and spread her legs open wider as Keith wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close to him as he started humping her. She moaned as he repositioned his hips and started grinding his engorged shaft against her folds and her breathing got heavier.

Her wrist started beeping and she looked at the wrist-com and saw it was the castle calling her again. She heard Keith sigh in disappointment and she frowned at her wrist. In an act of defiance she thought she'd never commit, she took the wrist-com off and tossed it into the sand. Keith turned back to look at her, eyes wide in fear and she smirked at him.

"If it's important they can call me back later. I have a more important matter to deal with right now." Allura says.

Keith's eyes shone with happiness and he smiled at her.

"Now shove that huge cock in me and show me why I should never let my work interrupt us again." Allura orders seductively.

Keith immediately backed her into the wall and pushed her thighs apart and did as he was told and shoved his cock in her. She moaned loudly then he pulled out and grabbed her hips and slammed her onto his cock again, making her scream in pleasure. He pulled out a bit before slamming back into her, continuing the action over and over again, picking up the pace and his own moans growing louder with each thrust.

Allura held onto his shoulders to steady herself but she felt like he wasn't getting in as deep as he could be so she squeezed his shoulders and jumped, wrapping her legs around his waist and Keith held her up by her waist and continued to thrust in her, moaning from how much deeper he was able to get inside her from this angle.

Allura threw her head back and moaned loudly as Keith held her up against the side of the house, gathered in his arms as he continued to fuck her. Each roll of his hips had her panting heavier, wincing and moaning in ecstasy as she dug her nails into his back and clung to him for dear life. She bit her lip and started rocking her hips against his, only feeling more pleasure as her breasts pressed up against his toned pecs and her torso rubbed up against his.

He buried himself to the hilt inside her and she screamed from the pleasurable stretch that her walls had grown accustomed to over the past few days. She absolutely loved how completely full she felt when Keith stuffed his whole length in her. There was something magical about how they fit together so perfectly, like they were truly made for each other.

"Allura...Allura..." He moaned in ecstacy.

Allura felt her heart flutter. Hearing him say her name in that beautiful voice of his was already angelic enough...but now having him moaning it on top of that just made it all the more attractive.

"Yes...yes." She sighed airily. "Come on darling you're almost there-ah!" Allura cried out when he hit her g-spot.

Her walls constricted around his girth as she orgasmed and Keith cried out in pleasure and threw his head back, eyes wide open as he came, his hips jerking erratically as he filled her with copious amounts of his seed.

Allura looked at him and smirked. Keith steadied his breathing and at her and smiled before pecking her lips. She giggled and gave him another one in return.

"I love you." He breathes against her lips.

"I love you too my darling." Allura sighs and wraps her arms around his neck and gently makes out with her lover.

They rested their foreheads against each other's as Keith backed away from the wall and allowed Allura to dismount him and they hugged as he grabbed a washcloth and put some soap on it so he could clean her up.

"You should call them back." Keith says and looks over at the wrist-com in the sand as he washed his semen off of her thighs. "It could be important."

"I know...but you're important to me too." Allura says and rests her chin on his collarbone and looks up at him. "I promised you a romantic phoeb of my undivided attention and that's what you're going to get."

Keith smiled and she pecked his lips softly.

"Even though I'm busy sometimes with my duties as a leader of the coalition and soon to be Queen of New Altea, it doesn't mean I love you any less than my work and I'm sorry I made you feel like that today." She says.

"It's alright Allura." Keith says and kisses the top of her head. "I know how important your job is to you, I mean you were literally born into this role." They both chuckle. "I know that you're going to be busy sometimes, and even busier since we'll have our hands full with a little one running around soon."

Allura giggles as he gently strokes his index finger against her womb.

"But I love you and I want to help you in any way I can. I know I've gotten better at dealing with people but I know I could still use a lot of work. But for you I'll learn how to be a good prince consort so I can lead by your side and be able to help you do what you love." Keith says.

"Oh Keith..." Allura sighs and cups his face in her hands and stands on her tip toes and kisses him. "You're too good for me."

"No princess, you're the one that's too good for me." Keith says and smiles at her, gently rubbing the pink mark in the corner of her eye. "I grew up as some troubled kid with no place in the world but then I met Shiro and now I'm the leader of Voltron and I have you...I have no idea what I've done to deserve any of it, especially your love but..." He takes her hand and rests it over his heart. "Since I have it I'm going to spend the rest of my life making sure I'm worthy of it."

"Keith my love...you are already more than worthy to me, my prince." She tells him.

They both crash their lips together and make out until the sun disappears below the horizon and they make themselves cozy inside the shack for the night.


	5. Snakes and Rabbits

Keith was fast asleep, head stuffed in between the pillows as he lay face down, arms spread out on the bed and legs slightly bent and off to the side. He was snoring rather loudly, unaware of the sunlight streaming in underneath the curtains.

Truth be told, he could have stayed asleep forever had he not heard his beloved princess scream at the top of her lungs. He immediately jumped up, grabbing his knife off of the end table and running out the door as fast as he could. He rounded the corner and came into the backyard ready to fight whatever dared to hurt his mate when instead he found her chasing a rabbit around in the sand.

"It's so cute! Oh I just want to cuddle you!" Allura exclaims and tries to catch the rabbit.

She looked up and noticed her lover standing in the sand watching her chase the animal.

"Oh Keith!" She waves to him. "Oh Keith..." She blushes when she notices he's naked. "Is it customary for humans to leave their homes naked?" She asks and blushes.

"No but I heard you scream and thought you were in danger so I came out as fast as I could." Keith says and scratches the back of his neck, letting out a short laugh at the fact that he actually came running out naked because he thought she was in danger.

She laughed and looked him over. The humor of the situation slowly turning into something else as Keith noticed her checking him out. He bit his lip and puffed his chest out a bit more and flexed his bicep as he ran his hand sexily through his bangs smirking when he noticed the princess blush and play with the hem of her nightgown.

She looked to her left and noticed that the rabbit was hopping away.

"No come back!" She exclaims and runs after it.

Keith shook his head and laughed, and turned to go inside to put some pants on. When Keith's back was turned he couldn't shake the feeling that someone was staring at him. He smirked, not even needing to turn around to know why.

"I know you're staring at my ass Lu." Keith says.

Allura halted her gawking and Keith couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped his lips when he heard her surprised gasp and knew she was blushing and looking away from him. Since he was facing away from her then she didn't know that he was blushing too. He didn't mind that Allura was checking him out. He rather liked it actually. He had a little more swagger in his walk as he made his way back into the shack to put on some clothes.

When he came back outside he was wearing his black jeans, belt and boots but he was still shirtless. He was hoping to see Allura still eagerly chasing around the rabbit but instead he found her sitting on the wash bin that had been turned upside down to keep it from getting filled with sand and she pouted, resting her chin on her hand. She looked up at Keith and smiled softly at the sight of his bare arms and torso but it soon disappeared as she remembered why she was upset.

"What's wrong?" Keith asks and goes over to her.

"It got away." Allura pouted.

Keith couldn't help but smile at how adorable she looked when she was pouting but he also wanted to cheer her up somehow.

"Rabbits are really fast." He tells her and kneels down next to her. "And they're very skittish around people. They're prey animals, running away is something they've evolved to be good at. Don't feel bad." He kisses her cheek and she smiles at him.

"Thanks Keith." She says and leans against him.

As he wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her arm a thought popped into his head.

"Where did you first see the rabbit?" He asks her.

"I came out this morning to use the bathroom and then I saw it hop out of a hole in the ground by the side of the house." Allura explains. "Why did you ask?"

Keith gets up and goes over to the hole. He pushes some of the sand out of the way and then stares at the hole.

"Hey Lu, I found something better than a rabbit." He says and smiles.

"What is it?" Allura asks and comes over to his side.

She gasps and her eyes light up in excitement when she sees what's in the hole.

"Baby rabbits." Keith says and smiles at the small beige puffballs that were all nestled together in a nest of their mothers fur.

"Oh they're even cuter than their mother!" Allura exclaims and reaches down to pick one up.

"Wait Allura you can't touch them." Keith warns her. "You'll get your scent on them and then their mother won't recognize them and she won't come back for them."

Allura pouted when she heard she wouldn't get to hold the cute animals.

"But if you wear gloves then you can touch them." Keith tells her and she gasps and smiles brightly.

"It's so small and fragile." Allura says as she held the rabbit in her gloved hand.

It squirmed in her hand and Allura gasped and cooed at it as its small ears perked up a bit before flattening against it's head.

"It has such cute little feet and ears! It's so cute! Don't you think so Keith?" Allura asks and looks at her lover who was sitting in the sand beside her.

"It is." He says and smiles at her. "It's the cutest thing I've ever seen." He says and brushes a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"Keith..." Allura blushed and looked away from him, feeling flustered by his compliment.

He smiled at her then looked at the baby bunny who had resumed squirming in her hand.

"I think this little fella wants to go back with his siblings." He tells her and she nods in agreement and carefully places it back with the others.

"Are all baby animals on Earth this adorable?" Allura asks him.

"I think so, save for a few." He answers.

Allura looks at the babies all squirming in their nest and places her hand over her womb and strokes it with her thumb.

"Do you think ours will be cute too?" Allura asks him.

Keith places his hand over hers and looks down at her and she turns her head to meet his gaze.

"With such a beautiful mother, it would be impossible for them not to be." Keith says and she smiles at him. "Unless they end up taking after me and we end up releasing some hideous monstrosity on the world."

"What are you talking about?" Allura asks in disbelief and lightly smacks his chest with her hand. "Have you looked at yourself in a mirror lately? Our children are going to be blessed with having the most handsome father in the universe." She tells him and runs her hand down his toned abdomen.

He smirks and leans down and kisses her. Allura moaned and pressed her hand on his chest to steady herself. They make out for a little bit but then stop when something about what Allura said sparked an idea in his head.

"Hey Lu...speaking of mirrors..." He says in a low voice as their noses crossed.

She looked into his dark eyes and saw them grow even darker with lust. She felt heat start to pool in her lower belly as he undressed her with his eyes. Next thing she knew he was gathering her up in his arms and carrying her bridal style back into the shack.

"Darling what are you doing?" Allura asks curiously and smiled at him as he set her down on the bed.

He went over to the wall by the door where something was covered by a beige sheet that matched the color of the wall. Keith pulled it down and Allura was met with her reflection as she looked at the full length mirror. Sure it was a little dusty and had some marks on it but it she could still see herself clearly in it as she sat cross-legged on the bed. She looked to her lover and her interest was piqued.

"Alright I'm interested." She says and runs her finger along the blanket on the bed. "What do you plan on doing with me that involves that mirror?"

"That mirror is going to serve an important purpose." He says and takes off his boots and climbs on the bed next to her.

They both look at the mirror and look at each other's reflection.

"It's going to allow you to see yourself." Keith says seductively and lifts the hem of her nightgown to reveal her panties.

Allura blushed, and the ache in her core that she started to feel told her she liked where this was going.

"Which will be important when I teach you how to touch yourself." Keith whispers in her ear and she shudders and moans.

"Oh Keith..." She breathes and looks at him. "Why do you want to teach me? Weren't you the one who told me yesterday that I wouldn't need to touch myself when I have a perfectly good dick to get fucked by right here." She says and grabs the bulge in his pants.

He growled and leaned over her, making her start to breathe even heavier and he crawled around to sit behind her and pulled her into his lap.

"Well that is a good point." He says lowly in her ear and she smirks and bites her lip. "But say I'm bitten by a rattlesnake or something and need to recover for a day or so. I don't want my mate to be sexually frustrated while I'm recovering." He said and she giggled as he pressed the side of his face into her neck and peppered it with light kisses.

Keith looked at the two of them in the dusty mirror and smirked again before kissing her shoulder and nuzzling his face in her neck.

"Want me to show you how to make yourself feel good?" Keith asks.

"Yes." Allura whispers softly and Keith smiles and gently nibbles on her pointed ear.

"Alright then." He says and runs his hands up under her nightgown.

Allura gasped softly as they hooked in her underwear and he slowly slid her panties off her legs and tucked them in the back pocket of his pants. He pressed his hands on her thighs and started to push them apart.

"Now spread those gorgeous legs open and let's see that pretty little pussy of yours." He whispers in her ear and her face turns 50 shades of red as she relaxes and allows Keith to spread her legs wide open to reveal the part of her body that he had become very familiar with over the past few days.

"Have you ever seen seen your own vagina before?" He asks and looks down at her.

"I have." She says softly. "When I bathe and change but I've never seen this much of it before."

Keith smirked from her innocence and kissed her temple.

"Well here it is. What do you think of it?" He asks her.

"It's beautiful." She says.

"I agree." Keith says and kisses her cheek. "Now watch what I'm going to do. I'm going to start with one finger." He says and presses it into her entrance.

She winces and looks away and he shakes his head.

"Nuh uh." He says and cups her chin with his other hand and turns her back to face the mirror. "You won't learn anything if you don't watch." He reminds her and smirks. "Now I'm going to curl it. Lightly stroking your insides just so..." He whispers into her ear.

Allura whines and pushes her hips forward as his finger curls within her depths. She bit her lip and watched Keith's actions.

"Once you're wet enough, add another finger." He says and Allura keens as he pushes a second finger in. "And then you can stretch yourself open." He instructs and Allura moans as she watches him spread his fingers out inside her, stretching her walls out.

"Oh Keith..." She whimpers.

"You can also pump them gently in and out like this." He says and shows her. "And if you really want to feel good and stuffed, you can take a third." He says and inserts a third finger in her and she gasps. "Since you've gotten so used to my dick stretching you out, there's a lot you can fit in there." He tells her and bites the point of her ear. "Now if you push them in deeper, there's a little spot that you can find that'll make you feel really good." He says and Allura cries out as Keith presses on her g-spot.

He only gave it a light tap before pulling his fingers out of her and sucking the juices off of them. Allura was breathing heavily and she turned to look at him and he smirked at her.

"Your turn princess." He says and takes her hand.

Allura watched as he guided one of her fingers to her entrance and she slowly slid it inside her self. She watched in the mirror and bit her lip as she curled her finger like Keith had shown her and she let out a soft gasp in pleasure.

"There you go, you're getting the hang of this princess." He compliments and she smiles proudly.

She inserted a second finger into herself and she moaned as she stretched herself open and arched off of his back and pushed her hips into her hand. Keith looked down at her and bit his lip and started to palm himself to alleviate some of his own pleasure that he was feeling from watching her please herself.

Getting impatient, she inserted a third finger and pushed them all in as far as they would go and cried out in pleasure as she saw stars when she pressed on her g-spot. She was panting heavily and whining as she was so close to her orgasm but not quite able to reach it.

"Keith, what else can I do?" She pants. "I'm so close."

"Rub your clit." He tells her breathily as he palmed himself.

"Where is it?" She asks.

"It's a little nub right above your entrance. Just press on it with your thumb and you'll cum soon in no time." He says and Allura looks at her pussy in the mirror and feels with her thumb.

Suddenly her thumb brushed against that bundle of nerves and she gasped and moaned loudly as she came.

She panted and pulled her fingers out of herself and looked at the white sticky substance that covered them. Keith handed her a washcloth to wipe off her hand but she turned it down and Keith felt his pants get tight as he watched her suck her own cum off of her fingers instead. He gulped and looked at her lips as they curled into a smile.

"I did it. I made myself cum." She says and Keith kisses her, moaning as he tasted her on her lips.

"That you did. I'm so proud of you." He tells her and she smiles at him then bites her lip.

"Keith..." Allura whined and looked over her shoulder at him.

His eyes locked with hers, both of their pupils were dilated with lust. Allura's gaze slowly moved down to the tent in his pants and she unconsciously spread her legs wider.

"I want to see you put your dick in me." She requests.

Keith's eyes widened and his penis got stiffer. He definitely didn't need to be asked twice. In a tick he had his belt off and unzipped his fly as Allura leaned back against him, legs open and ready and he held her waist with one arm and pulled his dick out with his other hand and Allura bit her lip and they both looked in the mirror as he pulled her up a bit so she was above his cock but she could still see herself.

"Ready?" He asks as he lines himself up.

"Yes." She says and nods.

She watched as Keith pushed the tip of his penis past her folds and she moaned as he shoved himself in more. She gripped the bedsheets and continued to moan as she watched more of his cock enter her. He grunted a bit and bit his lip as he watched too. He had seen his penis disappear within her countless times by now but something about her being able to see it too was really turning him on. But what really got him going was when she said:

"Give it all to me Keith." She moaned. "I want to see what it looks like to have your huge dick completely stuffed in me."

"Oh Lu." He moaned in a low voice and with one upward thrust of his hips she screamed as he buried himself to the hilt within her.

"You're so hot when you talk dirty like that." He kissed her neck and she smiled proudly. "And you take my dick so well. Look at you." He looks in the mirror and she follows his gaze. "Sitting on my dick like you fucking own it. 'Cause you do." He tells her and kisses her neck. "You're the only one that gets to enjoy this cock." He thrusts and she gasps. "No one else could ever make me feel so good." Another thrust and she whines. "So tight and warm." He thrusts even harder and she whimpers and rocks her hips against his. "You're so amazing, every part of you, I love you Allura, I'm getting close, do you want to come again too?"

"Yes Keith." She moans. "Please make me cum."

Keith smirked and reached down and rubbed her clit and she shrieked in pleasure and her walls clenched around him as she came.

"Fuck!" He growled and started thrusting his hips erratically and harsh into her until he finally choked out a guttural moan.

Allura keened as his hips stuttered as he filled her with his large amount of semen. She was amazed at how much there was, but she knew it was because he was in heat. He held her hips flush with his as he came, making sure every last drop filled her before he went soft and pulled out.

He set her back down on the bed and she bit her lip and looked at herself in the mirror, legs still spread open and she watched with hooded eyes as a mixture of her and Keith's cum dripped out of her well-fucked cunt. She bit her lip and turned to see Keith staring at her with the same expression, his flaccid cock still covered in their cum and he looked at her leaking pussy and then without warning bent down and started to lick up the excess fluids with his tongue.

Allura let out a soft moan as he gently cleaned her with his tongue before bringing his head up to kiss her. She moaned as she tasted herself on his lips.

"Oh Keith." Allura moaned softly. "I love you so much." She says and runs a hand through his messy bangs.

"I love you too." Keith whispers before tasting her lips again.

When they parted he pulled away reluctantly to wet the washcloth with some warm water to clean them both up again.

Later that afternoon Allura was outside again looking for some desert flowers she saw in one of the books that Keith had. She didn't go too far from the shack, mainly because she didn't want her paladin to worry about her but also because she didn't need too. There were lovely flowers that had come up not too far from the shack. She noticed a nice little cluster of flowers growing out from under a rock and she went over to it.

She turned over the rock to get the flowers out then shrieked when she was met with a snake bearing it's fangs at her and hissing, rattling its tail in warning. She had no idea what to do. She just stood there, frozen in shock and mounting fear as she looked at the snake that Keith had informed her was venomous. Her bottom lip trembled and she stared at the snake as it shook its tail harder at her telling her to back away but she didn't know she was supposed to. She had never encountered a threat like this before on Altea, this was something new and extremely dangerous and she had no idea how to handle it.

It stretched its head up higher to her to make itself appear bigger and it rattled its tail louder.

"Keith!" She calls out for him, desperately wishing he was here with her and the snake starts to unravel itself and tears slide down her cheeks.

Keith heard her call out his name and rushed outside of the shack, this time wearing his pants, belt, shoes and a t-shirt. He looked and saw her shaking with fear as a snake hissed and rattled its tail at her and his heart dropped to his stomach and his instincts kicked in as his sclera turned gold and his irises narrowed to slits as he went into galra mode and jumped off the porch and ran towards her as fast as he could. He was thankful that the snake was in the sand and so was he so it wouldn't be able to hear him running towards her. He took out his blade and it turned into a sword in his hand. Normally he wouldn't want to hurt the poor thing. It was just an animal trying to defend itself. But his top priority right now was defending his mate which meant that that snake was as good as dead once he got his hands on it.

"Allura get away from it!" Keith yelled to her once he was a few feet away from her and the snake.

Unfortunately Allura made the mistake of running to the side in a quick sudden movement, still within biting range and the snake hissed and launched it's head out to bite her.

"No!" Keith yelled and dove in front of Allura, sticking his arm out to shield her from the snake and it bit his arm instead of her shin.

Keith cried out in pain as it's fangs sunk into his flesh and poured venom into the bite.

"Keith!" Allura exclaimed in fear as she saw her paladin get bit by the venomous animal and saw how much pain he was in.

He used his sword to cut the snake in half and then dislodged the head from his arm and tossed it off somewhere in the sand to be dealt with later. He groaned in agony and cursed as he held his arm. He squeezed it a bit to let it bleed out for a few seconds then he reached his head down and sucked on it to get out the venom then spit it out just like his dad taught him. Allura watched him and breathed heavily, not sure what she could do to help him. He sucked and spit a few more times before he collapsed on the ground in pain.

"Keith!" Allura exclaimed, tears falling from her eyes as she knelt down beside him and cupped his cheek as he grimaced in pain. "Keith darling say something to me please!" She begs.

"Are you okay?" He pants and looks up at her with concern in his eyes.

"Why are you asking me that!? You're the one who just got bit by a venomous snake!" Allura exclaims.

"I just need to know if you're alright." Keith tells her desperately and she smiles at him and looks at him adoringly and strokes her thumb across his cheek.

"Oh Keith...I'm fine." She tells him before looking to his arm. "What about your bite? What do we do? Are you going to die?"

"I'm not gonna die princess." He assures her and cups her cheek with his good arm and strokes his thumb across it, wiping away a tear in the process. "I know what to do. Help me up and we'll go into the shack, I've got stuff for snake bites in there." He tells her and groans and holds his arm.

She helped him stand up and she held his waist as they walked back to the shack together. Keith groaned and stumbled to the bed when they came inside. Allura helped him lay down and propped him up with the pillows.

"Where's this first aid kit you were telling me about?" She asks.

"On the shelf over there." He points with his good arm.

She goes over to it and brings over the box. She shows him the bottles so he can read them to see which one is the anti-venom. They find it and Allura pales when she sees the syringe and needle paired with the bottle.

"Keith am I going to have to-" She starts.

"Yes." He tells her. "But it's going to be okay. You're smart I know you can do this." He tells her and smiles at her.

He tells her how to prepare the syringe and she pops the needle into the top of the bottle and pulls up to the number that he pointed out to her.

"Okay now carefully inject the needle into my arm." Keith instructs to her calmly and she looks nervously at the vein he was pointing at on his arm.

"Keith I've never done something like this before." Allura tells him. "On Altea if someone was injured we just put them in a cryo-pod. I've never had to use this weird contraption." She says as she wipes the spot on his arm with some disinfectant.

"You'll be fine. It's ancient human technology it's super simple." He tells her and braces his arm knowing that this was going to be really uncomfortable for him.

"Okay..." She says and carefully pushes the needle into his skin and he winces.

He cries out in pain and goes into galra mode when she starts to inject the anti-venom in him and she gasps and stops, worried she was hurting him.

"It's fine keep going." He tells her and grits his teeth, his face scrunched up in pain.

Allura's lip trembled, she was very upset that she had to hurt Keith in order to save his life. She continued to push on the syringe and he cried out in pain and gritted his teeth. Once all of the medication was in his body she quickly pulled the needle out and placed it on the end table and cupped his face in her hands and gave him a gentle peck on his lips and his features returned to normal.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you darling." She tells him and hugs him.

He wraps his good arm around her waist and gently strokes her hair.

"It's alright." He says and kisses her head.

"We should wrap up your wound." She tells him. "Don't want it getting infected."

"Do I have to walk you through that too?" He asks.

"No darling. That I am perfectly capable of doing without your instruction." She says and kisses his nose.

Keith smiled at her as she pressed some gauze onto the bite and then wrapped a bandage around it. She also put his arm in a sling to keep him from moving it too much and hurting it.

"Are you feeling better my love?" She asks him.

"I'm fine now. My mouth still tastes like poison though." Keith complains.

"Well I think I know a way to fix that." Allura says.

Keith smiled as Allura leaned into him and kissed him gently. They made out for a bit, tongues tangling with each other as Allura tried to rid his mouth of the horrible taste of venom before they both pulled apart for air.

"Well that worked." Keith says and Allura smiled at him.

Then all of a sudden Allura's eyes filled with tears and Keith held open his good arm for her and let her collapse against his chest and sob into his shirt as he soothingly rubbed her back with his good arm and nuzzled his face onto the top of her head and placed gentle kisses there.

"I'm so sorry." She whimpers. "It's all my fault."

"What is?" Keith asks and looks down at her.

"You're hurt because of me." Allura sobbed. "If I hadn't been so foolish as to stand near that rattlesnake then you wouldn't have had to-"

"Allura it's not your fault." He assures her and holds her tighter. "You're not from here you didn't know."

"But I should have." Allura argues. "I saw a picture of a rattlesnake in one of those books. I should've asked you about it and then you could have told me that they hide out under rocks and-"

"Shhh..." Keith soothes and presses a long, slow kiss to her forehead.

She looked up at him and he smiled at her.

"Allura." He said in that soft comforting voice that he used when trying to reason with her and her bottom lip wobbled. "Everything's fine, really. You think this is the first time I've ever gotten bitten by one?" He asks her.

"It's not?" She frowns.

Keith kicked off his right boot and then pulled up his pant leg and showed Allura the scar of a rattlesnake bite on his shin.

"I got that one when I was five." He says. "I was just kicking around some rocks and then next thing I knew I was face to face with a rattlesnake and had no idea what to do and it got me."

"You were so young." She says. "How did you take care of yourself?"

"Well thankfully I still had my dad back then." Keith says and smiles for a moment before looking down, away from her and Allura looked down into her lap, remembering what a touchy subject Keith's father was.

"How does your arm feel?" She asks him, deciding to change the subject.

"Still pretty numb." He says and tries to move it but fails. "It'll be like that for a few hours. I'll be back to normal in a day or so though but I think I should take it easy until then."

"Oh, then how are you going to make love to me?" Allura asks coyly.

"Don't worry about that princess." Keith tells her. "I'm sure we'll figure something out."

"Well I'm sure I'll be able to make up for your lack of an arm." Allura says and suggestively cups his bulge and rubs it gently.

"Oh I'm sure you will." Keith chuckles lowly and gently pushes his hips up into her hand, making her blush. "We'll find a way to make this work, and you know how to please yourself now, so I'm sure you'll be able to take care of yourself without my help for a day or so." Keith says and chuckles then Allura realizes something.

 _"Say I'm bitten by a rattlesnake or something and need to recover for a day or so. I don't want my mate to be sexually frustrated while I'm recovering." He said and she giggled as he pressed the side of his face into her neck and peppered it with light kisses._

"Keith..." Allura says softly.

Keith's smirk fell when he saw how serious she looked.

"Did you know you were going to get bit by a rattlesnake today?" She asks.

Keith averted his eyes from her gaze and Allura's eyes widened.

"Your mother told me that when you spent those two years on the space whale with her that you would occasionally get visions of each other's past...and future." She says and Keith bites his cheek and looks into his lap. "Did you see yourself taking that bite for me?"

Keith remained silent.

"Keith Akira Kogane you answer me right-" She says in a stern tone.

"Yes!" He says and looks up at her. "I had a vision of myself diving in front of you to protect you from a rattlesnake. I forgot about it for awhile but when you came out here with me and I noticed you were wearing your short nightgown like you were in my vision then I knew it was going to happen sometime this month. I just didn't know when."

"And you still dove in front of me knowing that it would bite you and could possibly kill you!?" Allura exclaims.

"Yes! That's why I restocked on anti-venom, so it wouldn't kill me!" Keith retorted.

"But you didn't try to change that vision at all!" Allura argued. "You knew you would get hurt and you still put yourself in danger! Why?"

"Because I did it to save you!" Keith exclaimed and Allura's frown softened. "Allura you know what I said earlier this month. We don't know how toxins and diseases on Earth could affect Altean biology and I'd rather not experiment. I know how my body reacts to this stuff and it's basically a minor inconvenience to me." He says and gestures to his arm. "But it could kill you. I'd dive in front of snakes, scorpions and any other dangerous animal on this crazy planet if it meant protecting the woman I love more than anything in the world."

For awhile Allura didn't say anything. She just stared at him as tears started to well up in her eyes. Suddenly she let out a soft sob then lunged forward towards him.

"You bastard!" She growled then grabbed him by his shirt collar and kissed him fiercely.

Keith's eyes opened wide and he let out a soft moan as she attacked his mouth with with her lips. He closed his eyes and held the back of her neck with his good hand and kissed her back just as harshly.

They were both panting for breath when they pulled apart. Their noses were still crossed and she rested her forehead against his and placed her hand on his heaving chest to steady herself.

"I am so mad at you." She breathes

"I can tell." He says snarkily.

She pouts then makes out with him again.

She clutched his shirt tightly and arched into him. Keith let out a soft moan and frowned a bit when he felt an erection growing. After what felt like ages she finally released his mouth again and he took in deep breaths of air through his kiss-bitten lips and groaned again when she reattached her mouth to his neck and attacked it with bites and kisses.

"If this is supposed to be some sort of punishment, then I think I'll have to make you mad more often. It's feeling more like a reward to me." Keith says huskily and Allura removes herself from his neck and looks at him.

He smirked and placed his hand on her butt and bucked his hips up into her crotch, eliciting a soft gasp and a blush from her.

"So you like it when I'm rough with you?" She smirks and sinks her nails into his chest and gently sits down on his bulge.

She smiled at the small moan she received from him as an answer.

"Well then..." She starts and unbuckles his belt.

She lays herself against him and smiles when she sees him staring at her with hooded lust-filled eyes.

"I'll have to keep that in mind." She whispers against his lips and unzips his fly.

Keith's breath hitched at the sound and he squeezed her ass in response. His injured hand twitched, wanting to reach out and touch her, but all he could do was stare into her shining blue eyes as she ran her dainty hand down his chest and hooked her fingers in the waistband of his boxers and started to pull them down.

"Allura..." He breathes as she presses her lips against his and he lets out a soft grunt when she rubs her finger against the base of his cock as she pulled back his waistband.

"For later." She finishes and pecks his lips before quickly dismounting him and standing beside the bed.

His eyes were wide in shock and surprise and she smiled, very pleased with herself.

"What?" She asks and tilts her head. "I said I was mad at you."

Keith smiled and leaned his head back against the headboard and scoffed at how gullible he had been.

"So that means you're going to be teasing me all night?" Keith asks.

"Well don't you catch on quick." She praises and gives him a big kiss on his cheek that squishes his eye shut and he smiles.

"Haven't I been through enough pain today?" He asks her.

"Oh darling I don't plan on making you feel any pain." Allura assures him. "Quite the opposite actually." She adds and bites her lip and Keith's eyes widened and he felt his dick harden again from the anticipation of what she was promising. "But you'll be very frustrated. Then you'll know how I feel whenever you literally go throwing yourself into danger for my sake."

"I suppose that's fair." Keith admits and smiles at her. "But how am I supposed to take care of this?" He asks and gestures to his penis which was still standing at attention within his boxers.

"You've still got one good arm." She says. "I'm sure you'll manage."

Keith scoffed and she chuckled, making him smile.

"Well you've at least made it easier for me by taking my belt off and unbuttoning my pants." Keith says.

They stare at each other for a few moments before Allura's hands quickly move to his pants.

"No no no no!" Keith pleads to her and they both laugh as she tries to stuff his erect dick back into his pants and re-zip them.

He used his good arm to tickle her and she shrieked and fell over laughing as he rolled on top of her and peppered her face with kisses. She tickled him back and he fell over on his side and she turned to lay on hers as well and face him, both of them staring at each other as they catch their breath.

"I love you." He breathes honestly.

"I love you too." Allura says and cups his cheek and kisses him gently. "How about I make us some dinner?" She suggests.

"Dinner sounds great." He says and she pecks his lips a few times as she gets off of the bed and goes to get them some food.

Meanwhile back at the castle...

Lotor went over to a space pod and opened the hatch to climb inside. He looked around to make sure no one was watching then closed the door and began to plot a course for Earth.

"What are you doing Lotor?" Shiro asks and crosses his arms as he comes across the galtean trying to leave.

"I'm just going out on patrol." Lotor lies.

"Uh huh." Shiro says unconvinced and Keith's wolf teleports next to him.

Lotor smiles sheepishly then a bead of sweat drops down the side of his face when he sees Keith's wolf growl at him.

"Heh heh." He laughs nervously. "Nice doggy."

The wolf barks at him and he flinches. Shiro smirked.

"Good boy Yorak." Shiro whispers to the wolf and scratches behind his ear. "Well I guess I can't stop you from 'going on patrol'." He says to Lotor. "But I'm warning you, you're no match for what's out there." He says.

"Pfft." Lotor huffs and continues plotting his course. "I've been training in combat for nearly 10,000 years I doubt there's anything out there that could defeat me."

"Alright well I wouldn't underestimate people." Shiro says. "It'll be your funeral." He warns and turns to walk away with the wolf following as Lotor leaves the castle.


	6. Don't Touch Her

**Warnings:** Things get a little violent in this part, and given how the last part ended I think you all know why...

"Would you like some more darling?" Allura asks as she picks up some of the soup in the bowl with her spoon.

"Yes please." Keith says and opens his mouth and lets Allura feed him the hot liquid.

He swallows it and smiles at her, licking his lips.

"Mmm..." He says. "Delicious. Just like you."

"Oh Keith!" She says and playfully hits his chest.

She placed the bowl of soup on the end table so it wouldn't get knocked over and she leaned down and kissed him gently. He smiled into the kiss and kissed her back, bringing his good hand up to tangle in her hair as he deepened their kiss. He flexed his other arm, wishing he could use it to touch her, grab her, squeeze her and worship her gorgeous body. But for now, just touching her with one hand would do.

"Let me go clean up." She says as their mouths part and Keith smiled at her and kissed her cheek as she got off of the bed to go and clean up their bowls.

As she picked them up off of the end table one of the spoons fell off and clattered to the floor.

"Oops." Allura says and smiles at Keith. "I'll get that."

She bent over, sticking her ass out for him and arching her back ever so slightly, giving him a full view of her clothed womanhood to him. Keith bit his lip and shifted on the bed as he felt his member stiffen. She smirked and innocently stood back up, swaying her hips as she walked over to the sink and washed the bowls out. She pretended to not notice where the dishcloth was so she used her nightgown to dry them, lifting it up a lot more than she needed to, enough to expose the underside of her breasts to her paladin and he moaned and whimpered.

"Lu..." He whined and reached down with his free hand and started to palm himself. "What are you doing?" He asks her.

"Nothing." She says innocently. "I'm just cleaning up after our dinner..." She says and smirks before crawling back on the bed and coming over to him.

He cupped her cheek and she sighed as he brought her lips to his and caught them in a breathless kiss. She moaned into their kiss and swung her leg over him to straddle him and she arched into him making him groan and bring his hand up to grip her hair tight. He rocked his hips up, hoping to bring them against hers but she was sitting too far up on his chest for him to do that. She bit his lip when she realized what he was trying to do and she smirked into their kiss and pulled back gently and sat up, resting her hands on his chest and rubbing them there gently.

"You are so easily aroused..." She fake complains and traces a pattern on his shirt with her finger.

"Well with such a gorgeous mate can you blame me?" Keith asks and winks at her.

Allura giggles and loosens the strings at the top of her nightgown to expose more of her cleavage. Keith blushed and slowly reached his hand up to cup her breast in his hand. She let his hand get close to her tit then she knocked it away.

"I'm still mad at you." She says with a smirk then lays down on his chest and crosses her nose with his. "So no touching." She breathes and pecks his lips. "Will you be a good boy and keep your hands off of me or will I have to tie you up?" She asks and Keith's eyes widened and he gulped at the thought of her tying him down and having her way with him.

"Well...normally I would be more than happy to obey your command." Keith says in a raspy voice that made Allura rub herself against his lower abdomen and bite her lip. "But since I'm in heat, if you're going to tease me then there's no way I'm gonna be able to keep my hands off of you." He tells her.

"Then it looks like I'll have to restrain you." She purrs and Keith licks his lips.

She carefully unties his injured arm from its sling and laid it down by his side. It was still injured so she didn't want to tie it up and it was still numb so she knew he wouldn't be moving it regardless.

Keith started breathing heavily as she tied his arm up to the headboard with the white fabric that was his sling, bringing her breasts right up to his face. He stared at her cleavage and licked his lips before shoving his face in between her breasts and licking and nipping at her soft fleshy mounds.

She gasped and faltered as she was finishing the knot on the headboard and quickly tied off the knot then pulled back and looked at Keith who was smirking at her, his gaze shifting from her face to her breasts.

"You're being so naughty." She chastises. "I said no touching."

"But technically I wasn't touching." He tells her. "I was biting and licking." He says in a low tone that sends shivers down her spine.

She gasped as he licked her nipple through her nightgown then bit it gently before she pulled away, holding her breast. Keith smirked when he saw how flustered she was and how her nipple had hardened under the fabric of her nightgown. She pouted then gripped the hem of his shirt and slowly uncovered his torso to her hungry eyes. Her pout faded and she smiled approvingly and licked her lips as her eyes devoured his pale muscular form.

"Lets see how you like it." She says.

Keith's eyes widened and he groaned and bucked his hips when she reached down and flicked one of his nipples with her tongue and bit gently before sitting back up.

"Tonight I will be the only one doing the touching." She says and runs her finger down his sternum, making him shudder and arch into her touch. "You have such a gorgeous body..." She moans and runs her hands from his pecks to his lower abs. "I want to worship it like you do mine." She moans and gently traces his v-line with her fingers, letting them hook in the waistband of his pants briefly, making him whine and buck his hips before removing her hands from his pants and continuing to admire his muscular body.

"Fuck." Keith moaned softly and tilted his head back against the pillows.

He let out soft little gasps and twitched occasionally under Allura's fingertips as she traced patterns on his chest while praising him that sexy girlish voice of hers about how strong he was, and how those two years alone with his mother did wonders for his body. Each drag of her finger against his skin leaving a scorching path in it's wake that had Keith sweating and his boner straining in his pants. He humped the air gently in some attempt to relieve the pressure and Allura eventually noticed out of the corner of her eye and smiled mischievously. She reached her hand behind her and he moaned when he felt her cup his groin in her dainty hand and start to palm him through his pants.

"Mmmm...getting stiff down there are we?" Allura asks and rubs him harder.

"Allura..." He growls in that raspy tone he knows she likes and rocks his hips into her hand.

She licked her lips and start to grind on his abs a bit. He winced when he felt how hot her core was against his abs and he moaned and arched his back from the contact. He heard a soft moan leave Allura's lips and then he felt her wetness seep down into her panties too and he smirked as he thought of a way to regain the upper hand. He licked his lips and purred.

"Mmmm...getting wet down there are we?" He asks in a sultry tone and looks up at her with his irresistible bedroom eyes. "If you untie me I could take care of that for you." He suggests and her breath hitches and she plays with her nightgown and considers the offer. "Lift it up." He orders breathily. "Then spread your legs and let me see how wet you are."

Allura's face was burning from Keith's lewd instructions. They made her even wetter. She felt herself get pulled into a trance from his dark hungry gaze. She slowly pulled her nightgown up past her hips then angled her hips forward and slowly spread her legs wider so he could see the stain on her panties from her wetness. He hummed in approval then looked back up at Allura.

"You could finger yourself to take care of that." He says. "But if you let me take care of it then I can provide a more...pleasurable way to take care of the mess. I already had dinner but...I wouldn't mind having something sweet for dessert." He says and licks his lips slowly and stares at her lustfully.

Allura squeaked and pulled her nightgown back down, covering herself as she tried to calm her breathing. As divine as having Keith's tongue laving over her wetness sounded...she knew that he was saying such things to try to get her to cave and end her teasing early.

"No touching remember?" She reminds him. "Besides I know how to take care of myself now thanks to you." She winks at him.

"So are you going to be touching yourself in front of me?" Keith asks in a raspy tone and Allura giggles and moves down to his crotch.

"Would you like me to?" She asks. "Would that turn you on?"

She unbuckles his belt and takes it off. Then she unbuttoned and slowly unzipped his fly. She gave him a devious grin and slid her hands into the waistband of his boxers and his pants and slowly pulled them both down to halfway down his thighs, just enough to expose his manhood.

"Yeah." He says and licks his lips. "Are you going to touch me?" He asks her and she smiles.

"No." She says innocently and crawls back up his chest until she's face to face with him. "I just want to see how hard your dick can get without me actually touching it."

Keith's eyes widened and Allura brought her head down and made out with him. Neither of them noticed the beeping on Allura's bracelet on the bedside table, signaling that someone from the castle was calling them and about to come on a holo-screen. Keith frowned when he heard the beeping then looked towards the bracelet on the table and his eyes widened when he saw his mom on a holo-screen and he pulled his mouth free from Allura's.

"Mom!" Keith exclaimed and both he and the princess's faces turned red when they saw Krolia's face on the holo-screen.

She seemed unfazed by the fact that she was seeing her son's hand bound to the headboard by a white piece of cloth with his lover on all fours on top of him with his shirt pushed up while his pants were pulled down to his thighs to expose his penis.

"Oh uh sorry for interrupting." She says and apologizes awkwardly and shrugs. "I heard that you got hurt and just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine." Keith says quickly. "Now hang up please, and forget that you ever saw this."

Krolia laughs and shakes her head no.

"I don't have anything to say about this really...except...like father like son I suppose." She says and winks at the young couple before the holo-screen disappeared.

"Did she just say that she's done something similar to this with your father-" Allura starts and Keith buries his face in her shoulder.

"Oh God I think she did." Keith groans and Allura giggles and smiles at her lover whose face was red from embarrassment.

"Well don't you worry." Allura whispers against his lips. "I'll do something to take your mind off of that."

Keith smirked and Allura brought her head down and resumed making out with him while gently grinding herself on his abs. Little did they know that an Altean pod had just landed behind a sand dune near the shack and that a jealous galtean hybrid had just exited it and was making his way towards their love nest. He carefully crept up to the window of the shack to see what could be going on inside and his eyes went wide and he quickly looked away when he saw what was going on in there. Thankfully he hadn't seen anyone's privates but he certainly was not pleased with seeing the Red paladin tied up and so exposed while the princess shamelessly grinded on him.

But then he remembered why he had decided to spy on them first in the first place. He needed to analyze Keith and see how much of a challenge it would be to fight him when he's giving it his all. They have sparred occasionally in the training room and he usually beats the paladin there, although he never hands over those victories easily. Now that Keith was in heat, fighting him would be much more challenging because he would be fighting him with the intention of killing him!

So he looked back up in the window to analyze the paladin and Lotor gulped when he saw just how muscular Keith was. He assumed that it would be easy to fight Keith considering he had many millennia's more experience in combat than the paladin but now it looked like that was not entirely the case. Lotor soon realized that there was more galra in Keith than he would have originally liked to admit. How else could he have become so physically fit in such a short time.

His shock soon turned to jealousy when he saw Allura's delicate hands tracing the muscles on his chest. He couldn't see Allura's face but he saw the hunger in Keith's eyes as he stared at the princess and licked his lips. Allura was arching her back so seductively as she straddled him that he could imagine there was a similar look on her face and the thought of that disgusted him so he decided to look away and that's when something caught his eye.

Keith's arm was injured. It was wrapped in bandages and only his other hand was tied up meaning that it must have been hurt somehow, leaving him unable to move it. Lotor grinned. Taking Allura away from him would be a piece of cake if he could only fight with one arm. But then he noticed Keith's fingers twitch. Did he still have some mobility? Apparently he did because as he was making out with the princess, his hand suddenly shot up and grabbed her ass.

Lotor gagged when he heard Allura's moan of pleasure from Keith unexpectedly groping her. He couldn't stand to see him touch her with such undeserving filthy hands. He snuck away from the shack, deciding to leave them be for now and hide in his pod and wait until they were asleep to rescue Allura from her aggressive, horny, mutt of a paladin.

"Keith..." Allura whined and broke their kiss. "You're not supposed to be using your arm." She tells him and smiles. "No touching remember." She says and removes his hand from her ass.

He reaches for his cock to stroke it to get some sort of relief for his throbbing erection and she knocks his hand away.

"No touching yourself either." She tells him and he pouts and she giggles.

He smirked at her and she gasped when she felt Keith's hand on her thigh, slowly moving higher towards her apex. Allura blushed and looked at Keith with a look in her eyes that dared him to move it so much as an inch higher. He licked his lips and Allura's eyes widened and she let out a soft gasp in surprise and anticipation and then Keith's hand quickly moved under her nightgown to her mound and he yanked the crotch of her panties to the side and started to insert a finger inside of her.

Allura shrieked in pleasure when Keith pushed his finger in her and started stroking her walls. It felt so good. He was so skilled with his hands. She bent over and held herself up by pressing her hands on his chest and started to pant.

"Keith..." She whined and frowned at him. "You're not supposed to-AH!" She cried out when he inserted a second finger in her and started scissoring her.

"I'm not supposed to what?" He asks cheekily and she growls in annoyance but nevertheless smiles at him.

"Keith..." She snarls and he smirks and pushes his fingers in her all the way to his palm and she gasps and moans.

"If you want me to stop I will." He tells her. "But I have a feeling you don't want me to do you?" He asks lowly applies the slightest pressure to her clit with his thumb.

She yelps and curses the fact that she was unconsciously rocking her hips into his hand, stroking his ego as he stroked her walls and she whined and clenched around his fingers.

"No." She utters softly. "Keep going." She begs and he smirks.

"Good girl." He praises and rubs her clit with his thumb and she shrieks and collapses on his chest, panting and wantonly grinding into his hand.

"You're so naughty." She hisses.

"Are you that surprised?" He asks. "You know I've never been good at following rules. That's why on the team and in our bed I'm usually the one in charge." He whispers in her ear and she moans as he stuffs a third finger in her.

"Keith..." She whined and arched into him.

"You like this?" He asks. "You like feeling so full? Having your tight little cunt stretched so much?" He asks and thrusts them deeper in her, making her whimper and pant in his ear.

"Mhmm." She nods and continues to thrust against his hand.

"Well you know my fingers feel good but there's something that can make you feel even better." Keith says huskily.

Allura bit her lip and looked down at his manhood standing at attention for her.

"You've already been teasing me so much." He says and licks his lips. "It's all hard and ready for you." He withdrew his hand from her and she moaned from the loss and frowned at him. "Don't worry." He tells her and she whines as he brings his fingers to his mouth and sucks her wetness off of them and she bites her lip. "You can feel full again. Just sit on my cock and I'll make you feel so good." He says and she nods and sits up and begins to back up to his erection and Keith smiles.

She brought her hips up to his shaft and ever so gently rubbed herself against it.

"Yes!" Keith hissed in pleasure and gripped the sheets.

Allura looked at him and smiled before sitting up and lining herself up over his dick. She locked eyes with him and pulled the crotch of her panties to the side to expose her opening and Keith licked his lips and watched her intently as she slowly lowered herself onto his tip.

"Ah!" He cried out when his tip touched her entrance and she let out an airy gasp then smirked and rose her hips again and sat back on the bed in defiance, smiling at him.

"Fuck!" He cries out in frustration and bucked his hips.

Allura crawled back on top of him and took his free hand and tied it up with his other hand to keep him completely restrained so he wouldn't interfere with any more of her plans and she worked her way back down in between his legs.

"You are incredibly seductive Keith..." Allura praises and strokes his thigh. "You can certainly command me to do whatever you want...but only if I allow you to." She says and gently blows air on his dick and he cries out and bucks his hips.

"Allura please." Keith whimpers and tugs on his restraints. "I'm so hard for you it hurts!" He groans and bucks his hips in the air, hoping to grind against her but she slid back so he wasn't touching her at all and he whined.

She bit her lip and looked at the member in question. It did look extremely stiff and it was red. She reached out to touch it gently and he screamed and bucked his hips, hoping to get some sort of friction from her fingers against him but she quickly retracted her hand so he wouldn't get any.

"Allura...I'm serious..." Keith pants and Allura breaks character and listens to him.

He didn't have a seductive look on his face. Instead it was serious so she knew it must be important.

"Teasing me too much like this is dangerous when I'm in heat." He warns and gulps. "If you keep this up, I won't be able to control myself, I'll go into galra mode and fuck you, these restraints won't hold me back."

Allura bit her lip and couldn't help but get slightly wet at the thought.

"You'll be like you were when we had our first time?" Allura asks.

"Yeah, but more aggressive." Keith warns. "It'll be rough. Rougher than we've ever done before. I'll be forcing my cock into your pussy until I cum."

Allura took in a sharp breath and blushed, running her finger along his pecs as the thought of a total role-reversal aroused her. He let out a soft exhale from her touch.

"I think you might be able to get me to stop if you tell me to, at least I'd hope that I'd have that much control over myself when I go galra but I'm not entirely sure. So if you don't want me to fuck you tonight, then stop now before I become a monster with no control over my actions and only fueled by my desire for you." Keith warns her seriously. "Because doing something to you that you don't want is the last thing that I would ever want to do."

"I understand Keith." Allura says seriously.

Keith sighed in relief and smiled. But then she got a mischievous glint in her eyes and crawled over him and arched into his body, rubbing her clothed sex against his lower abdomen and she saw his sclera start to turn yellow as a deep growl rumbled through his chest as she pressed hers onto his and gently cupped his cheek.

"But what if I want you to lose control and have your way with me?" She breathes against his lips. "I can handle a lot more than you think." She says breathily and pecks his lips ever so lightly. "So now if you're saying that you could be even rougher with me than you have been before well, I'm curious to see just how rough you'll be."

She slowly licked up his throat and he tilted his head back and moaned loudly, tugging on the restraints desperately. She giggled and teasingly nipped his sweet spot on his neck ever so slightly. He whimpered and grunted, humping the air desperately hoping for some sort of friction to rub against his engorged cock. Allura purred softly against his neck, making him bite his lip and whimper in pleasure. He was sweating and breathing heavily. He thrashed against his bonds, wanting to break out of them.

Allura leaned up, pressing her hands on his chest and arching her back as she looked over her shoulder to see his throbbing erection. She pushed her forearms on her breasts to push them up and make her cleavage more pronounced to further arouse him and smirked at the growl that came from his throat as a response.

"Oh you desperately need some sort of attention down there don't you..." Allura notices and bites her lip and smirks at him. "Do you want me to give you some relief?" She asks and Keith eagerly nodded. "Well I'm not going to give it to you..." Allura says and runs her hands along his chest. "If you want me..." She whispers seductively and presses on his pecs. "Then you'll have to take me by force." She coaxes and then pinches one of his nipples.

He arched his back off of the bed and howled in pleasure and pain before he let out an inhuman growl and looked up at Allura and her cheeks turned pink when she saw his sclera glowing gold and his irises narrowed into slits. She gulped and felt herself get hot when she saw the fangs in his mouth. She wet her lips as she realized that she was about to get utterly ravaged by her paladin.

She gasped when she heard the sound of cloth ripping and saw his hands break free of their bonds. Within a tick they were grasping her waist and Allura grunted as she was thrown down on the bed, lying on her back with Keith on top of her.

He pushed her legs open as wide as they would go and pulled her hips up his thighs a bit as he sat on his heels, bringing her mound closer to his swollen prick and she whimpered in anticipation as the tip got closer to her clothed entrance. He held her hip steady with one hand and held her other one in the crook of his arm by her knee and pulled it open so there was nothing but her panties keeping her pussy hidden from view. She whimpered as he released her hip and slid his finger under the crotch of her panties and pulled them to the side, exposing her wet entrance to his hungry gaze. He smiled wolfishly and purred in approval, licking his lips and running his tongue along his sharp fangs while lining up his cock with her entrance. Allura's whole body trembled with excited anticipation of what he was about to do to her. She gasped at the sound of tearing fabric as her panties were torn off of her.

She didn't even have any time to be upset about that because the next thing she knew she was getting impaled on Keith's dick and she screamed in pleasure and he let out a cry of ecstasy from finally getting his needs taken care of. He held her hips tightly and thrusted into her hard and rough taking out all his frustration from her teasing into his thrusts.

"Keith! Keith! Oh!" Allura screamed as Keith shifted his hold on her to wrap his arms around her torso and hold her down on the mattress while he thrusted into her with wild abandon.

Allura's mouth gaped and she held onto him tight and thrashed underneath him as her body was wracked with pleasure from being so roughly taken by her paladin. He was grunting and rutting into her like an animal and it brought her a lot more pleasure than she thought it would. He bit down on her neck, making Allura's back arch and she screamed as his fangs dug into her sweet spot and she clenched around his cock.

He moaned and his thrusts became more erratic as he reached his climax and held her hips flushed with his as he emptied his load within her. His breathing came down and his fangs disappeared and his eyes went back to normal as he went soft and pulled out of her.

"Did I hurt you at all?" He asks concerned.

"No..." Allura says and sits up on her elbows. "It felt good. I like it when you go galra on me in bed."

He smiled and looked down and shook his head and chuckled then looked back up at her.

"I guess I'll have to keep that in mind for the future then." He says then gets up to grab the washcloth to clean themselves off.

Allura noticed Keith rubbing the bandages on his arm where he was bit and her brow creased with worry.

"Is your arm bothering you?" She asks. "Should we not have done this? Should I not have tied it so tightly-"

"I'm fine Lu." Keith says and smiles at her. "I just strained it a bit when I went into galra mode is all." He assures her and brings back the washcloth that he had just soaked in warm water and reached between her thighs to clean her up.

"Okay." Allura says. "Just take it easy from now on, until it's fully healed."

"I can't guarantee that I won't be using it but I can lay off of it a little if that'll make you feel better." Keith tells her.

"I suppose I can make that compromise." Allura agrees and Keith seals the deal with a gentle kiss.

"Sorry about your panties by the way." Keith says with a smirk.

"It's alright." Allura says and looks at the shredded fabric on the floor. "They weren't my favorite pair. But I suppose now I'll be going commando for the rest of the month. I bet that'll make things easy for you. Whenever you want to mate with me all you'll have to do is just spread my legs, bend me over if necessary and take me." Allura says and noticed Keith's penis start to stiffen at that statement.

She scoffed and kicked him in the abs playfully and put her leg down.

"Well that does sound like a lot of fun." He says and smiles. "But I have another idea..."

Allura arches her eyebrow and watches Keith stand up and go over to the couch. He lifted one of the cushions and pulled out a piece of clothing. He carefully unfolded it then shook it a few times to make sure there was nothing poisonous nesting in it and thankfully there wasn't. Allura studied the clothing. It looked similar to the underwear that Keith wore. What were they called again? Boxer briefs? He sniffed them and then smiled and tossed them to her.

"You can wear these if you want." He says and Allura holds them up and looks at them and laughs.

"Is this another pair of your underwear?" She asks him.

"Yeah." He says and smiles at her.

"And you want me to wear them?" She asks.

"If you want to." He says with a shrug "I think it would be pretty hot."

Allura bit her lip and studied the article of clothing before smiling at Keith and daintily sticking her legs through the holes and pulling them up her legs. Keith watched her and wet his lips and Allura giggled softly when she saw the tent forming in his boxers. It really didn't take much for him to get aroused for her. She pulled them up her hips and then kicked her legs over the side of the bed and innocently smiled at him.

"I think they fit well." Allura says then looks at Keith. "I'd ask you what you think but I can already see what you think..." She says and looks at his boner.

Keith looked down and covered his crotch with his hand and she laughed. Keith rolled his eyes and zipped his pants up and buttoned them before leaning over and kissing her.

"Goodnight." He whispers against her lips before flicking off the light switch and then climbing under the covers with her. "I love you." He says.

"Goodnight my darling. I love you too." Allura says and kisses him before resting her head against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her and they both dozed off.

Lotor waited for a varga after the lights in the shack went out before he crept up to the door. He slowly opened it, careful that it wouldn't creak and from the moonlight pouring inside the doorway his eyes landed on the princess wrapped in the arms of the other galra hybrid. The one that Lotor thought she was not supposed to be with. He clenched his fist at the thought of how many times Keith had had sex with the princess by now. Stripping her of her purity every time he thrust his undeserving member into her, contaminating her pristine womb with his muddled genes to create a monstrous tri-hybrid that in his opinion should be forbidden to exist. He looked at Keith's hand resting on the princess's lower belly and an icy fear crept over him. He hoped that he wasn't too late.

Allura winced softly in her sleep, her nose crinkling as the moonlight hit her face. She tiredly fluttered her eyes open and then they shot open wide when she saw Lotor standing in the doorway. She tensed in shock then froze, staying still and biting her tongue so she wouldn't scream and wake her lover. Lotor understood this and held out his hand and beckoned for her to come outside with him. Allura very carefully tried to move out of Keith's arms but then she froze when she felt Keith start to stir behind her from her movements.

Lotor's eyes widened and he placed his hand on the hilt of his sword and Allura's heart pounded, fearing a battle between the two hybrids. Keith grunted and frowned in his sleep as he felt her shift out of his arms.

Allura quickly turned back to face Keith and shushed him quietly, guiding his head to her chest for him to rest against her bosom so he would not smell Lotor and instead be engulfed by her sweet scent and calmed back to sleep knowing that she was in his arms. He smiled against her cleavage and held her tighter to him and placed a gentle kiss to the top of one of her breasts. She smiled down at him and ran her hand soothingly through his hair. She then turned to Lotor and gestured for him to go and wait outside. He nodded and left the shack while Allura reluctantly tried to think of a way to escape Keith's embrace without waking him.

She waited a few doboshes until she felt him snoring again. She smiled, she loved his cute little snores, they weren't loud, but they were just loud enough that she could hear him during the night and take comfort in the fact that he was by her side as she fell asleep. In fact, it almost sounded like he was purring. She smiled at the thought and carefully grabbed one of the pillows and slowly wedged it between herself and Keith. She then carefully moved his arms around the pillow and cautiously made her way out of the bed, ever so gently tapping her boots on the wall hoping that the noise would not startle him and then she put them on, took her robe and put it on and went outside to meet Lotor.

He looked relieved when he saw Allura come out of the shack and come over to him with her robe wrapped tightly around her to protect against the desert wind.

"Oh thank goodness you're here princess." Lotor says and holds out his arms for her.

She merely looked concerned at him.

"Did he hurt you?" Lotor asked.

"Hurt me?" Allura asked and looked shocked. "Why in the world would he do that?"

"Allura we all know how aggressive and rough he is." Lotor says. "He's probably hurt you somehow, now come with me back to the castle where you'll be safe and can continue your duties." He says and leads her away to his pod.

"No." Allura says and backs away from him. "Lotor if your intentions for coming here were to bring me back to the castle then I'm afraid you're wasting your time. I will not be leaving Keith. I'm going to stay here with him until his heat is finished."

"And then you'll be pregnant." Lotor stresses to her. "Are you really sure you want to have a child, with...that reckless half-blood as the father!"

"Yes!" Allura says with a smile. "He's not as reckless as he appears. You just don't know him well enough. Perhaps after we return to the Castle I'll arrange for the two of you to spend some time together and then you'll see-"

"No that won't be necessary princess." Lotor interrupts. "It's just that as your trusted friend who only wants the best for you, I do not think that Keith would be a good partner for you."

"Well I'm afraid I disagree." Allura says politely. "Keith is the perfect man for me. He's kind, brave, a strong warrior and leader, he's handsome and thoughtful and so caring for others. He's so passionate about what he believes in. Not to mention he's absolutely divine in bed." Allura says and sighs dreamily.

"How good could he be?" Lotor scoffs.

"Oh he's perfect!" Allura exclaims. "He's so sweet and attentive and he says the most lewd things that you wouldn't believe!"

"Well that's probably just because he's in heat-" Lotor says but Allura cuts him off.

"And while he can be gentle and sweet I also love it when he gets rough." She groans and bites her lip. "The way he pins me down and stuffs his huge dick in me, thrusting so hard and rough then filling me with his semen to put a baby in me-"

"I really don't need to know the details." Lotor gags then looks at her. "I'm just sorry I couldn't reach you sooner before your innocence was taken by that mutt."

"Mutt?" Allura asks. "Why would you call him such a filthy word?" She asks and frowns at Lotor.

"Because that is what he is princess. He's a half-blood who's grown up in poverty his whole life and is reckless, aggressive and dirty." Lotor says. "He's certainly not a suitable match for you, and especially not suitable enough to sire your children."

"Lotor I am often grateful for your advice but when it comes to matters of my womb it is I who makes the decision. It is my body and I will use it to lay with whomever I please." Allura declares. "Keith has proven that he is a more than worthy suitor for me. In fact the only reason why I don't think you would agree with me is because you have feelings for me don't you?"

Lotor sighed and gave her a longing look.

"Yes princess, I do." He says. "I am jealous of Keith because I want you for myself, and up until recently I was certain that you wanted me too. Did you not once look upon me with the fondness in your eyes that you now look at Keith with?"

"I did find you attractive for a time." Allura admits. "And the thought of marrying you did come across my mind every now and then." Lotor smiles and takes her hand. "But then Keith returned to me and I remembered that he is the man I truly love and want to spend the rest of my life with. If you are truly looking out for my best intentions then surely you will understand that I love Keith and choose to be with him. I'm sure you'll find someone else." She says and gently pushes his hand away. "Now please get out of here before Keith discovers you. I do not want him to try to kill you."

"There is a theory that because he's only half galra he won't try to kill me." Lotor says to reassure her. "Besides, I will not be able to live with myself if I do not fight for you!" Lotor says and approaches Allura.

"Lotor I am flattered that you admire me so much but I have already told you that my heart belongs to Keith!" Allura says and backs away from him but he closes the distance.

Keith perked up when he heard her raise her voice and groaned and blinked tiredly then started to wake up more when he found himself holding a pillow instead of his beloved and quickly sat up and started sniffing for her scent, panic rising in his chest, especially when he picked up another scent that was unfamiliar. He growled and got out of bed and picked up his belt which carried his knife and put it on, ready to go out and find her and fight off anyone that dared disturb them.

"Someone with his impure heritage does not deserve to share your bed! At least I'm part altean." Lotor argues. "That mutt will never be accepted as a King by your people!"

"That's what you think! Keith may be a mutt by your standards but don't forget that you're a half-breed too! If Keith is a mutt then he's a far more honorable one than you!" Allura declares.

She gasps in pain as a hand collides with her cheek, the force of the slap whipping her face to the side.

Keith came outside just in time to see Lotor grab her arm and pull her towards his ship. Whatever control he would have had over his anger had he not done that to Allura right in front of him instantly disappeared and he charged at Lotor.

"Get away from my mate!" He roars and pounces on Lotor, tearing his hand off Allura's arm and wrestles him to the ground. "Don't touch her!" He yells and punches him in the face.

He punches him again, repeatedly with one hand while clutching the armor on his chest with the other.

"Keith!" Allura calls to him.

His head whips around to face her and his heart shattered when he saw her bottom lip quivering and tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Allura..." He calls to her, concern in his voice.

He slammed Lotor down in the sand and got up and went to her, immediately engulfing her in his arms and holding her tightly, gently swaying her in his arms. He pulled back so he could look at her face. He held her chin in his fingers and his lip quivered and tears threatened to spill down his cheeks as he looked at her.

"Did he hurt you?" He asks and his heart shattered even more and he looked heartbroken when she nodded yes. "Let me see." He requests and Allura closes her eyes and tilts her head to the side.

He gasped and tears spilled down his cheeks when he saw the mark forming on her cheek in the moonlight where Lotor slapped her.

"No." He whined and pulled her in close again. "No no no no." He whimpered and peppered the mark with kisses, thinking that if he pressed his lips to it hard enough and enough times that it would make the pain go away.

She buried her face in his chest and hugged him tightly and he did the same to her and nuzzled his face in her hair and ran his hand through it as she sobbed and he cried a bit too as he pressed kisses on the top of her head.

"See Allura everything is fine." Lotor says and Keith frowns.

He stood up and brushed the sand off of his armor.

"Like I told you, because he's half galra he won't try to kill me for trespassing on his love nest. He'll just beat me up to defend his territory." Lotor says.

"You're right." Keith says then his expression darkens and he turns to face Lotor. "I know now that I wouldn't kill someone just for coming here." He starts to walk towards him. "But I would kill someone who hurt my princess!" He says and pounces on Lotor and takes him to the ground.

The two struggled in the sand for a bit before Keith suddenly got his hands around Lotor's throat and started to choke him.

"Keith! Stop! Please don't-no!" She yells as Lotor kicks him in the stomach and flips them over, pinning Keith down underneath him and punching him.

"Keith!" Allura called out to her mate as Lotor punched him in the face.

He growled and bit Lotor's fist when it collided with his mouth and the hybrid howled in pain as Keith's fangs sunk into his skin and Keith kicked him in the jaw in attempt to get himself free. Allura let out a sigh of relief when she saw that it worked, then she gasped when she saw the moonlight reflect off of Keith's knife as he pulled it out of it's sheath.

"Keith, darling please don't kill him!" Allura begged and tears streamed down her face.

Keith turned to her and his expression softened and he put his knife away and Allura placed her hand over her heart and let out a sigh of relief. Lotor kicked him hard in the chest and Keith collapsed on the ground as he got the wind knocked out of him.

"You're still just an abandoned good for nothing hybrid who will never be worthy of the princess's heart." Lotor says as Keith coughs and stands up.

"And you think you're so much better than me?" Keith asked.

"Please stop fighting!" Allura begs and comes up stand before both of them.

"I know I am and she's coming with me!" Lotor says and grabs Allura's arm again, this time a bit rougher than before and she winced in pain.

"Keep your hands off of her!" Keith howled and grabbed Lotor's forearm and yanked it off of Allura then they both dove for each other again.

"Both of you stop this nonsense at once!" Allura demands and pushes the boys apart and stands in between them.

"What's nonsense is that you would actually agree to abandoning your duties to be this filthy mutt's fucktoy for a month!" Lotor argues.

"What did you just call her?" Keith growled and went into galra mode.

He took a few steps towards Lotor before Allura pressed her hand on his chest and stopped him. He looked down at her and saw her giving him a worried look and relaxed and went back to normal, muttering an apology to her and she gave him a small smile. Allura turned back to look at Lotor.

"You need to leave now." Allura demanded. "If you continue to stay here and insult us then not even I will be able to hold my paladin back from slitting your throat."

"Oh let him try." Lotor taunts. "I'm sure he'll be unsuccessful like he is at everything."

"Don't underestimate him. Look at yourself." Allura sneers. "He clearly has enough strength to do some damage to you. Who's to say he couldn't kill you?"

"I know my own strength princess." Lotor retorts and approaches her and she gulps and backs up to stand closer to Keith.

He discreetly took out his knife, preparing to stab him if he tried to do anything to Allura. She looked a bit scared and pressed herself against Keith's chest and he wrapped his arm around her waist to hold her close as Lotor approached them and he prepared to raise his knife.

"I am stronger than any other galra, no one can defeat me!" Lotor states. "It's pointless to try and fight me! Hand over the princess and perhaps I'll let you live!"

"Never!" Keith shouts and nudges Allura behind him protectively. "If you lay one hand on her I'll kill you!"

Lotor charged at him. Keith ran up to meet him and soon they were both fighting again. Keith landed a few good punches to Lotor's face and chest. He even managed to knee him in the groin but then Lotor swept his legs out from under him and he fell to the ground. Lotor smirked at the arm that had the bandages wrapped around it and stepped on it hard. Keith howled in pain.

"Keith! No!" Allura exclaimed and tried to get to him but Lotor was on top of him and punching him.

Allura balled her fists and grabbed Lotor by the collar of his armor and yanked him off of Keith and threw him down into the sand. Lotor looked up at her in shock before her fist met his face.

"Allura?" He asks in shock then coughs as she knocked the wind out of him by punching him in the chest.

Then she stood up and kicked him hard in the groin, using her full strength and he howled in pain and curled up on his side.

"Don't you ever dare harm him again!" Allura declared and gave him one last kick before rushing over to her paladin's side.

"Keith..." She sweetly called to him.

He groaned and sat up, looking at the bandages on his arm that had started to turn red from his blood coming out of the wound under them. Then he looked up and smiled when he saw his princess and held out his uninjured arm for her.

She reached for it then shrieked as a strong arm grasped her waist and hoisted her into the air. Lotor cackled then threw Allura over his shoulder despite her punches and kicks and held her wrists together firmly in his fist to try to keep her steady and walked towards his pod. It of course didn't work out too well since she was still kicking him so with his free hand he held his sword to her throat, threatening to slice it if she tried to hurt him. Tears formed in Allura's eyes when she realized she could not escape from his hold on her own.

"Keith!" Allura yelled for him.

"Allura!" Keith shouted back and slowly stood up, wincing from the pain.

But he ignored it because the only thing that was important right now was getting his beloved away from that maniac. He ran towards them but his pain was slowing him down. He held his arm and groaned and looked at Allura and saw how scared and upset she was and his anger flared and he thought of something violent to do to Lotor. He took out his knife and closed one of his eyes to get the position right and then threw it at him.

It stabbed him in the leg and Lotor cried out in pain and dropped Allura. She pulled Keith's knife out of the back of Lotor's leg and he howled in pain and doubled over in the sand,clutching the wound.

"Keith!" Allura called out to her lover and ran to him with her arms out for him.

He caught her and held her tight, sighing in relief that she was safe in his arms and she was relieved to be in his warm embrace as well. If only she had her weapons with her, or if Lotor did not bring his then perhaps she would stand a chance against the hybrid if they were relying on just their strength. But alas she was not so lucky today. Or perhaps she was, because she had her paladin with her to make up for what she lacked.

"Don't worry I'm here I've got you." He whispers to her to soothe her.

She heard Lotor groan and stand up and she buried her face in Keith's chest and held him tighter.

"Don't let him get me." She whimpers and Keith cups her cheek and rubs it with his thumb.

"Don't worry." He tells her. "As long as you want to be at my side, I won't let anyone take you away from me."

Lotor stood up and growled at Keith, blood still dripping from his leg and Keith gently picked up Allura under arms and set her down behind him. He took his knife from her hands and held her chin with his fingers and placed a gentle kiss on her lips before turning to face Lotor and the paladin frowned and coughed and his eyes widened when he saw blood in his hand. Lotor cackled.

"Are you sure you're in the best condition to be challenging me right now mutt?" He asks. "You know the saying, this will end in either victory or death, and I intend to have the victory."

Allura gulped and her heart raced when she realized this meant they were going to go all out. They were going to try and kill each other! She was slowly starting to be okay with Lotor possibly biting the dust because he was a jerk but overall she did not wish death upon him! He was or had been such a good friend and advisor to her! And Keith was the man she loved. She knew she could not bear to lose him forever. She wanted to spend the rest of her life at his side and rule New Altea and raise a family together! She's already lost too many people she loves, she could not lose him as well! She would not allow it!

Keith spit into the sand and wiped the blood from his mouth and snarled at Lotor.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." He growls. "I've got an ace up my sleeve remember?" He says.

His sclera turned gold and his eyes narrowed to slits and he gave the purple galtean a fanged grin. Lotor looked mildly concerned.

"This isn't gonna be like the training room Lotor. You hurt someone that means everything to me. There's no way in hell I'm gonna let you take her away. So I'm not gonna hold back at all. I'm not gonna let you live if you're gonna hurt her. If you don't surrender I'll kill you." He says and holds out his knife to Lotor.

"Surrender?" Lotor laughed. "You mean after everything I've done to you and hurt the woman you love you would still allow me the option to live?" He howled with laughter. "You humans are rich." He says and wipes a tear from his eye.

"We humans have mercy." Keith retorts.

"The galra don't surrender." Lotor snarls and draws his sword.

"Then it's a good thing I'm also part galra." Keith says and his knife transforms in his hand.

"Please don't let him kill you my love." Allura whispers to him and gently squeezes his other hand.

"I won't." Keith promises her and squeezes her hand back before releasing it.

Allura stepped back, away from them and clasped her hands and held them to her heart as she waited anxiously for their battle to start.

 **A/N:** Let's get ready to rumbllllllllle! Next part is coming soon...


	7. Love, Faith and Strength

"For the princess." Lotor says and points his sword at Keith.

"For Allura." Keith corrects him and slashes his sword in front of him before charging at Lotor.

Their swords clashed and Allura watched with baited breath as their swords clanged against each other in a flurry of slashes. Each time one of them tried to land a blow, the other effectively blocked it with his own blade. They were both so skilled that it was hard to get a scratch on each other.

But at one point, Keith found and opening and cut along Lotor's side, scratching his armor but unfortunately not damaging his flesh. Lotor smirked and took this as an opportunity to give Keith a taste of his own medicine and cut along his side, but since Keith was not wearing any armor, the cut was much more grave. The paladin wailed in pain and fell over.

"Keith!" Allura called out to him and clutched her chest in worry.

Lotor smirked and held the point of his sword under Keith's chin.

"Like I said, I'm the strongest galra that's ever lived." Lotor brags. "I'm a combination of two of the most powerful alien races that exist. You are only half as powerful as I am."

"Don't underestimate humans." Keith warns him and swipes his legs out from under him with a powerful kick before getting on top of him and holding his sword to his neck. "We just might surprise you." He smirks and Allura smiles.

Lotor growls and kicks Keith off of him and he falls onto the sand with a grunt. Lotor roars and raises his sword above his head and brings it down towards Keith. Keith blocks it with his sword and the two push their blades against each other. Keith went into galra mode to give him an extra boost of strength. Both of them were strong enough to hold the other back so Lotor knew he would have to think of something else to make Keith falter.

"Do you really think that Allura loves you?" Lotor asks.

"I know she does." Keith retorts. "Why else would she come out here to spend my heat with me, letting me make sweet love to her every day, filling the desert with her screams of pleasure, begging me to fuck her more, harder, rougher, over and over for a whole month to impregnate her with my baby-"

Lotor growled angrily as Keith bragged about his sexual conquest of the princess and the paladin took advantage of this falter and shoved his blade back into his face, hitting him in the head with the dull end, making him stagger and Keith jumped up onto his feet, smiling triumphantly at him.

Then he winced and held his side that had been cut and grimaced at the sight of the blood that was dripping from the wound and coating his hand.

Lotor smirked and waked towards him.

"You're so simple minded." He tuts and swings his blade casually in front of him, making Keith lean back to avoid the hit. "Just because she enjoys having sex with you does not mean she has feelings for you."

He slashed at Keith a bunch more times, but each time Keith dodged his blows. The paladin was too quick for Lotor and it was making him increasingly annoyed.

"You really believe that Allura agreed to this because she loves you? Because to me, someone who knows her very well would clearly deduce that she's only doing this as a favor to repay you for all you've done for her as a paladin." Lotor insists.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Keith growls.

"It's quite obvious." Lotor says and pulls a hidden dagger out from behind his back and stabs Keith in the leg.

Keith screams in pain and doubles over, clutching his thigh in his hands as Lotor towers over him.

"You know how selfless Allura is." Lotor sneers. "You're one of her strongest paladins, she needs you. She cares for you and simply wants to help you. You're a good friend to her, so she feels the need to help you, and this is how she's planning on doing it. She knows that in the long run she'll want to marry someone who shares her altean heritage to rule at her side, and I have both that heritage and the political skills to rule a kingdom. You, on the other hand have nothing to offer her politically. You'd be a horrible choice for a king and she knows this. She's here doing this for you out of the goodness of her heart, not because you have her heart." Lotor lectures him.

Keith knew he shouldn't believe a word he said but as he spoke, he couldn't help but think it at least made some sense. He bit the inside of his cheek and his eyes grew wide and his arms shook as this seed of doubt started to grow inside of him.

Lotor smirked and raised his sword again and was about to bring it down onto Keith but then he felt someone grip his wrist and keep his arm from moving. He turned and his eyes widened when he saw Allura.

"I know you boys don't want me to interfere with your fight but I can't help it." Allura says. "I don't want either of you to die! I won't allow you to kill each other!"

Lotor screamed as Allura flipped him over her shoulder and threw him down on the ground. She smiled triumphantly then looked at Keith adoringly as he limped over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you Lu." He tells her and kisses her forehead gently. "Now let your knight handle the rest." He says and gently kisses her lips before going over to Lotor.

Lotor stood up and looked at Allura.

"You bitch-" He was cut off by Keith roundhouse kicking him in the head, despite his leg injury and knocked back onto the ground.

Lotor looked up at Keith and was taken back when he saw his golden sclera and narrowed irises.

"Don't ever speak to her like that." Keith hissed and knocked him out with the hilt of his sword.

He waited for a few ticks to make sure that he wouldn't get back up before letting out a sigh of relief and his sword turned back into his knife and he went out of his galra mode.

"You're safe now Allura." He says and smiles.

"Oh Keith!" Allura exclaimed and rushed over to him.

He turned to her and caught her in his arms and picked her up and spun her around before setting her down.

"You poor thing you're so badly injured." She says, noticing the blood dripping from his wounds on his arm, side and leg. "How are you even able to stand?"

"My love for you makes me strong enough to do anything." Keith tells her simply and squeezes her hand.

She cupped his cheeks and brought his mouth to hers in a fervent, needy kiss. He closed his eyes and moaned softly as he kissed her back, allowing his arms to wrap around her waist and pull her in tighter to him. He opened his eyes as they kissed and watched Lotor's motionless body for any sign of movement, should he need to spring into action again.

Allura didn't even notice that her mate was on alert, pecking his lips with her own over and over again as she held his face and stood up on her tip toes, wanting to be as close to him as possible and never wanting to let go.

Lotor's arm moved and he groaned as he pushed himself up weakly and Allura gasped as she was immediately spun around and now she found herself standing behind Keith as he stood in front of her protectively with his sword raised. She placed her hands on his shoulder and watched apprehensively as Lotor attempted to move before collapsing on the ground, motionless once more.

"Well, at least we know he's alive." Keith mutters softly and his sword goes back into it's knife form.

He left Allura and heaved Lotor over his shoulder and carried him back towards his space pod. Allura followed him and opened up the pod door as Keith heaved Lotor into the pod and set a course back to the castle for him.

Allura frowned when she noticed a package sitting behind the seats of the pod with her name on it. She got inside the pod and picked it up and studied it. Underneath her name she saw that Krolia had signed it as well. Why would Krolia send her a gift? She didn't have much time to think about that because suddenly a purple hand grabbed her wrist and yanked her towards the pilot's seat.

Allura screamed and Keith growled and went into galra mode, stabbing Lotor in the wrist, making the galtean scream in pain and let go of Allura and Keith held his arms out for her and she jumped and he caught her and set her down safely in the sand, out of his reach. The package landed on the ground too to be dealt with later.

"Such a brat." He mocks as he slams the go button on the control panel and pulls his arm back as the pod shuts and then takes off, sending Lotor back to the castle for the rest of the paladins to deal with.

Since the excitement was over, Allura's adrenaline rush disappeared and she whimpered as tears slid down her cheeks and she collapsed against Keith and wept for how hurt he was, and how close she had come to losing him at the hands of someone she thought she could trust. She buried her face in Keith's chest, her tears wetting his t-shirt as he carried her bridal style back to the shack. He would nuzzle his face against the top of her head and kiss it gently every now and then in an attempt to soothe her, but tears of his own slid down his cheeks as well.

He brought her inside and gently set her down on the couch then kneeled down in front of her and she saw the tears in his eyes and her bottom lip trembled at the sight.

"Did he hit you anywhere else aside from your face before I woke up and came for you?" He asks worriedly and runs his hands down her arms.

She winced when his hand brushed over the spot where he grabbed her arm and she felt her heart drop from how heartbroken he looked. He kissed the spot on her arm and then looked at her stomach. He placed his hand over her lower belly and looked up at her.

"He didn't hit you there did he?" He asks, concern and sadness etched on his face.

She smiled and placed her hand over his.

"No. If there is a baby in there it's safe." Allura assures him and look of relief washes over him.

"Oh thank God." He exhales and holds her sides and kisses her womb.

She smiled at him as he buried his face in her lower abdomen and placed kisses all over it, overjoyed with relief.

"If you're in there, I'm sorry I couldn't do more to protect you." He whispers to the unborn child that could possibly be growing inside of Allura's belly. "I promise I'll do better for both you and your mother in the future."

He looks up at Allura with tears in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry." He says. "I failed you." He sobs and hangs his head low.

"What are you talking about?" Allura asks and places her hands on his biceps. "You fought Lotor and won. You protected me." She says and smiles at him. "And in return I protected you."

"He still hurt you." Keith says and his voice cracks as he reaches up and gently strokes the mark on her cheek where he slapped her. "I should've woken up the second he set foot in our love nest. I should have sliced his hand off the minute he dared to lay a hand on you while you were sleeping in my arms!" He exclaims and punches the couch cushion in frustration.

"Keith remember you only went back to sleep because I let you." Allura reminds him and takes his hand and rubs the back of it with her thumb. "I knew that you might try to kill Lotor so I made you go back to sleep because I knew he wouldn't hurt me. If I was really in danger I know that you would have woken up and protected me. But even if you didn't, you know I can defend myself." She reminds him.

"I know." Keith says and smiles at her. "I know that you could have easily taken down Lotor on your own if I wasn't there and if you had your weapons." He says and she smiles. "I bet if you had your bayard or your staff he'd be no match for you. You're one of the strongest warriors in the universe." He says and kisses the back of her hand. "But I still worry about your safety, because I love you. What if one day an enemy comes along that's stronger than you? I'd let it take my own life over yours but what if even with that sacrifice it still gets you? Or even worse, kills you before I can get to you?" He starts to sob and Allura pulls his head into her chest and he hugs her tightly as he cries into her cleavage.

She runs her hands through his hair and shushes him.

"Keith, my darling, my love, my brave paladin." She coos endearingly and tilts his chin up to look at him. "You are so much stronger than you know and the true love we share only makes us both stronger." She cups his scarred cheek and he presses his face into her hand and relaxes. "Together there's nothing we can't face. I believe that. I believe in us. Do you?"

"I do." Keith says, although there was a hint of doubt in his voice.

He kisses her palm then leans up and kisses her.

"Good." She says. "Now sit down." She orders and pats the cushion next to her. "I need to tend to your injuries again."

"Lu I'll be fine-" He says but she frowns at him and cuts him off.

"Keith Kogane that purple monster gave you a black eye and hurt your injured arm and stabbed you! I need to make sure you're okay." She says sternly.

Keith sighed in defeat.

"Alright." He says and gets up on the couch, kissing the back of her hand before she left to get the first aid kit.

Keith smirked as Allura complained about how tedious and inefficient Earth medicine was.

"Back on Altea our warriors would just go into a healing pod and come out good as new." Allura says snootily. "But you poor humans still have to somehow balance multiple bags of frozen water on your bodies for such long periods of time, and even then you're still in pain for at least a few more quintants and have to keep taking pills to help you ignore the problem instead of getting rid of it-"

"Well I'm sorry we spent the last 10,000 years evolving into a species that can walk and talk and somehow be able fly spacecraft like yours to end up going through a wormhole to wake your ass up so we could fight an evil intergalactic empire!" Keith argued and Allura huffed and pouted, turning her face away from him with her nose in the air.

Keith couldn't help but laugh at how adorable she looked when she did that. Her frown soon turned into a smile and she started to laugh too and then threw her arms around his neck and gave him a big kiss on his cheek that squished his eye shut.

"Never mind then." She decides and smiles at him and crawls into his lap. "I'm happy your medicine is so primitive if it means that in exchange you were able to find me." She mumbles against his neck. "Besides, I can also just do this to heal you." She says and places her hand on his head.

Keith's eyes widened as his body started to glow. He could instantly feel all of his pain disappear as Allura's life force repaired his wounds. He blinked a few times as the aura faded around him and he looked at Allura's smiling face.

"It would have been a shame to have that awful bruise disrupting your handsome face." Allura says and strokes his cheekbone, under his eye where the bruise had been. Keith scoffed.

"So you'll let me get bit by a rattlesnake and nearly beaten to death and stabbed to protect you and you won't heal me for that but one little bruise on my face and all of a sudden that's worthy of you using your magic to heal me?" Keith asks and the princess laughs and moves to sit on his lap.

"I'm sorry darling, I just wanted you to realize the consequences of being so reckless." Allura says and pouts before pecking his lips. "So I made you feel a little bit of pain...hoping that would deter you from continuing to risk your life for me again."

"Allura." Keith chuckled and shook his head. "I love you." He says and cups her cheek. "I truly, deeply love you. I don't care how much pain it puts me through, I'll always give everything I have to protect you, no matter what."

"Keith..." She sighed adoringly to him before closing her eyes and kissing him gently.

He closed his and melted into her kiss. They parted and she snuggled into his chest and Keith stroked her hair and rested his cheek on the top of her head. Allura noticed that Keith seemed to be a bit too quiet, and she knew him well enough to know that meant he was thinking about something so she sat up and decided to ask him what was on his mind.

"What's the matter Keith?" Allura asked and looked into her paladin's stormy eyes.

"I've just been thinking." Keith says.

"About what?" Allura asks.

"About something Lotor said." Keith says then looks at her seriously. "Something about how you don't really love me, and that you're only doing this for me out of pity and that you only care for me as a close friend that you can have really amazing sex with, and that I'd be a horrible choice for a husband for you because I'm not Altean and I have no experience with politics whatsoever."

"Do you believe him?" Allura asks.

"Well I've been thinking about it and...I kind of do." Keith says and Allura frowns. "I mean I know how kind and selfless you are. Ever since we woke up you and Coran from your 10,000 year sleep you've treated us like family and given everything you have to us. It's just who you are. So how do I know if you're doing this because you want to help me or because you really love me?"

"Keith..." Allura whispered softly against his lips before capturing them in her own.

Keith closed his eyes and moaned before holding the back of her head and kissing her back. The two of them made out roughly. Sucking and biting on each other's mouths desperately, like just regular kissing wasn't enough.

"I love you." Allura moans softly in that girlish sex voice that made Keith's heart race.

"Allura..." He moans in response and tilts his head to the side as Allura attaches her lips to his neck.

Allura felt herself get hot as the sound of Keith's soft angelic breathy moans filled her ears as she kissed and sucked along his pulse. He whined when she grabbed the bottom hem of his shirt and pulled it up, exposing his torso to her. His breathing got heavier when she started placing kisses across his chest, leaving a very gentle one over his heart before journeying down, exploring his torso with her mouth, and then her tongue. Keith couldn't help but wince and moan loudly when he felt Allura's tongue swipe against his abs. It was getting increasingly hard for him to ignore how increasingly hard he was getting. But Allura noticed and she placed her hand on the tent in his pants and started to palm him.

"Ah! Allura..." Keith moans and tilts his head back against the couch.

He grips the couch cushion tightly and hisses in a breath as she gropes him through his pants. He winced and let out a soft grunt when he heard the tinkling noise of his belt coming undone. His adrenaline kicked in, knowing what she was planning to do as she gently pushed his thighs apart and settled herself down between his legs. He was dazed with anticipation, but he quickly snapped out of it when he heard her unzip his pants and his conscience made him reluctantly sit forward and catch her hand before it went into his boxers.

"Allura stop..." He sighs and she looks up at him. "You really don't have to do this. I would never want you to prostitute yourself to me out of pity. In fact it would make me feel miserable knowing that you're doing this if you don't really love me."

"Oh Keith..." Allura says and leans forward and kisses his stomach then looks up at him. "If I didn't love you and if I didn't want to be here I wouldn't have agreed to come with you, and do you really think I would want to have a child with a man I don't love?" She asks him and smiles. "I could have told Krolia to bring me back to the castle but I didn't. I could have let Lotor take me away but I fought against him. I want to be here with you Keith, I love you. I really do. I want this, I want to have a baby with you...I want you."

Keith's breath hitched when he felt her reach inside his boxers and pull him out. He let out a shaky breath from how hot he felt against her soft dark skin and he choked out a moan when she stroked her thumb against him and she smiled at him.

"Let me show you just how much." She whispers and flicks her tongue on his tip briefly.

Keith moaned and watched her as she innocently licked the tip of his cock.

"Lu...please." He begs. "Ah!" He cries out as she slowly licks the underside of his cock from base to tip. "Are you still teasing me?"

"Yes. But I'm getting rather bored with that." She says and bites her lip. "I think I'm going to finally give you some pleasure and show you just how much I love you." She declares and takes him into her mouth.

Keith threw his head back and moaned loudly, squeezing his eyes shut as the pleasure of having her mouth around him took over his body and he relaxed and surrendered all control to her, to let him feel everything she was doing to him and how much he loved it.

She moaned around his girth and enthusiastically sucked him, using her hand to stroke what couldn't fit in her mouth.

Keith was reduced to a moaning mess as she gave him a blowjob for the first time. This was his first time receiving one also and it took everything in his power not to thrust his hips into her mouth for fear of making her choke. But then she started to swirl her tongue around his shaft and he screamed and couldn't help but rock his hips up into her mouth. She gagged a bit but didn't seem to mind, instead she took even more of him in her mouth.

"Fuck!" Keith moaned and looked down at her sucking him off. "This feels so good. You're so good Lu." He whimpers.

She started to suck him harder and her tongue rubbed him harsher and he started rocking his hips faster. She used her other hand to fondle his balls.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Keith moaned. "Keep going Lu! Ah I'm getting close!" He cries.

He looked down at her and met her gaze. She gave him a mischievous look and his eyes widened when he saw her brace herself on his thighs and then she took him all the way in her mouth, straight down to the hilt.

"Shit!" Keith yelled.

His eyes were wide and his mouth gaped in a silent scream as his senses went on overdrive from having her completely swallow him.

"Lu...oh Allura! Fuck." He moaned in pure ecstasy and gently rocked his hips against her mouth.

She slowly pulled her mouth back off of him, leaving a string of saliva connecting her mouth to his tip. She felt his thighs quivering under hands and she looked up and saw how disheveled he was and how heavily he was breathing and she smiled.

She gasped when Keith suddenly yanked open the strings of her nightgown to expose her cleavage, then pressed her tits together and shoved his dick in between them and started to thrust. Allura moaned and braced herself on his knees as he fucked her breasts.

"I can't wait." He said raspily before gulping and moaning and picking up the pace. "You sucked me so good Lu. I need to cum. Now." He pants and tilts his head back and chokes out a moan. "And your tits are so gorgeous I can't help but want to shove my dick in between them." He says and groans.

Allura moaned from the feeling of Keith's dick rubbing in between her breasts. She spread her legs apart and reached a hand down into her borrowed boxers and started to touch herself.

"Fuck! Shit!" Keith moans when he sees her hand disappear under her nightgown and he started thrusting more vigorously into her cleavage. "A-Ah!" He moaned and came.

Allura gasped when she felt his release shoot onto her abdomen and then leak on her cleavage as he pulled himself out from in between her breasts. Keith looked at her with hooded eyes and licked his lips as he took in the sight of her breasts covered in his cum.

When she took off her nightgown to keep it from getting caked with his seed, his dick rose again from the sight of her naked with his cum dripping in between her cleavage and down her body. She looked up at him and smirked.

"Strip and lay down on the bed." She orders and gives his tip one last lick before standing up and removing his boxers.

Keith didn't hesitate to follow her instructions and quickly pulled down his pants and boxers all the way and took off his shirt while watching her wipe off his cum with a towel. He wet his lips as he watched her get on the bed, sitting on her knees with them parted, her hands in between them, using her arms to push her breasts together and she beckoned him to her with her finger.

He smirked and walked towards her and climbed on the bed and she pressed on his chest and laid him down then kissed him.

"What are you going to do to me?" He asks huskily against her lips.

"What you wanted me to do earlier tonight." Allura says and straddles him. "I'm going to sit on your cock."

He moaned when he heard her say that and she smiled.

"Shit that sounds amazing." He says and licks his lips. "But after you sucked me so good..." He leans into her ear. "I think I'd like to return the favor." He whispers and she gasps when he runs a finger along her wetness. "I want to eat up all of your pussy like you sucked all of my cock."

Allura blushed when she heard that and Keith chuckled and kissed her cheek before pressing his hands on her thighs and pushing her legs apart wider. Allura panted as he kissed from her cheek, down her neck, an airy moan escaped her lips as he nibbled on her breasts and massaged them both gently before resuming his trail down her abdomen.

She bit her lip and grinned as he got to her lower belly then he smiled at her and laid his head down on the bed and his gentle smile turned into a smirk.

"If you need to grab something, feel free to grab the headboard." Keith tells her and Allura licks her lips and grabs the headboard.

"Alright princess." Keith says and smirks. "Sit on your throne." He instructs and gestures to his face.

Allura giggles and smiles at him. She lowered herself down on his face and she keened as she felt that first lick and knew that this "throne" was going to be much more enjoyable than the one she had on Altea.

It didn't take her long to have her holding the headboard in a death grip as Keith pleasured her with his tongue. She moaned as Keith's gentle licks turned into harsh laps. His tongue was exploring every inch of her cunt. He parted her folds with two of his fingers and ran it up and down her pussy then shook his head and dragged it side to side before he locked eyes with her and grinned before attaching his whole mouth to her pussy and sucking.

"Keith!" She screamed in pleasure and gripped the headboard for dear life as he slurped and sucked on her vagina.

She felt her orgasm build up as Keith literally devoured her cunt, keeping one hand pressed on her thigh to keep her from crushing his head with them. Although, if he had to pick a way to go, that would definitely be high on the list.

Allura panted, her chest heaving with each breath she took and she moved one of her hands from the headboard to claw at Keith's head and hold it in place. Her mouth gaped at the obscene slurping sounds and moans of pleasure that vibrated through her core. This past week had allowed her to learn about Keith's many talents, and apparently one of those was eating pussy. Her vision was blurred by her lust-filled haze as Keith did things to her sex with his mouth that she didn't even know were possible. She felt her orgasm approaching fast, and he wasn't even using his fingers at all!

He brought his hand up and she whined as he ran his hand up her torso and squeezed one of her breasts to pleasure her more. And if that wasn't enough, he quickly shot his tongue into her entrance and started wriggling it around inside of her.

"A-ah! Keith!" Allura screamed and Keith groaned as she started to grind on his face, riding his tongue wantonly.

He could tell she was close by the way her walls clenched around his tongue and he was eager to taste her pleasure so he removed his tongue from her entrance and ever so gently licked her clit with the tip of his muscle and it was enough to have his mate shriek and he hummed in approval as he tasted her sweet nectar drip down onto his tongue and he gently licked it up as Allura bent over, heaving from the intense orgasm she'd just experienced.

She let out a soft whine when Keith detached his mouth from her pussy and looked up at her and smiled before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Was that as good for you as it was for me?" He asks and licks his lips.

"Oh Keith, that was utterly fantastic." Allura breathes and moves backwards, down towards his erect manhood.

Keith arched an eyebrow and smirked.

"You're always so good to me, and make me feel so good. Let me return the favor." Allura keens and straddles his dick.

She arched her back and pushed her breasts together to make herself look even sexier to Keith and she could tell it worked by the sharp intake of breath she heard and felt as his chest expanded under her palms. She sat up and gripped the base of his penis to line herself up with him. She took a deep breath then sunk down on his cock and Keith moaned and started panting her name in pleasure. She let out a few soft moans and gasps as she lowered herself on him and he stretched her oh so perfectly.

"Keith..." She moaned as she took him to the hilt and sat on him and he gently ran his fingers along the curve of her hips.

"Allura..." He moaned huskily and Allura bit her lip and started to rock her hips against him.

Keith moaned and gripped her hips tight as she made a steady rhythm that had him arching his back off of the bed and rolling his eyes back in pleasure and Allura purred at the sight. Then she let out a soft gasp in pleasure when he started thrusting up into her as well, following her rhythm and getting even deeper inside of her.

"So you think I fuck you good huh?" He asks cockily and smiles at her.

"Oh Keith." She moans. "After getting stuffed to the brim by you I don't think anyone else could ever stretch me so perfectly and make me feel so good."

He held onto her tighter and his thrusts started getting harder and she moaned and rocked her hips in rhythm with his.

"You were my first and after getting quiznaked so good by you I know I'll never want anyone else. You're my one and only, you're my paladin, my protector, my prince, and when I formally resume rule over the Alteans I'll become their Queen, and you my King." She praises and he gripped her hips and threw his head back and groaned.

"Call me that again." He begs through a strained groan.

"My King." Allura moaned sexily.

Keith's screwed his eyes shut and he moaned loudly. Allura blushed and bit her lip, finding Keith incredibly attractive like this in the throes of passion, and she was extremely proud of the fact that she was the reason he was experiencing so much pleasure. She ran her fingers gently across his toned chest and admired the well-sculpted muscles that allowed him to overpower Lotor to protect her despite his injury, and would continue to protect her and the team, and the rest of the Alteans. He had already promised himself to her, stating that he would have no one else, and now she had pledged herself to him in the same manner.

"My King..." She squeaked and moaned as Keith hissed in a breath and hit her g-spot.

"Fuck Lu I'm so close." He whimpered.

"Then cum for me my King, my love." She says and cups his face and looks into his eyes. "My one and only."

Her chest warmed at the smile she gave him as a few tears pricked his eyes.

"Allura..." He breathed softly.

"Keith..." She replies and smiles at him.

He closed his eyes and grunted, breaking Allura's rhythm and thrusting into her erratically as he chased his release.

"Mmm...I can feel how close you are." She moans when she feels his dick twitch inside her.

She looks at him seductively and runs her finger in between his pecks, along his throat and along his strong jaw until she was stroking under his chin.

"Allura..." He moaned and she keened from how desperate he sounded.

"Yes my King?" Allura asks seductively and swipes her finger under his chin as she arches her back.

Suddenly Keith sat up, held her legs open under his elbows and started thrusting into her erratically and she moaned and whimpered as he got even deeper into her from this angle. He looked down at her and they stared into each other's eyes as they both got closer to their peaks.

"I love you so much." Keith whispers against her lips and Allura pants and smiles at him.

"I love you too. I honestly do. I always told myself that even though it is my duty to marry for the good of my people, I would make sure that my heart makes the final decision, and I've decided on you." Allura says and smiles at him and pecks his lips in between pants. "And you should know me well enough now to know that once I've made up my mind there's no changing it."

He laughs and presses his mouth to hers, swallowing her moans as he wraps an arm around her waist and thrusts harder and faster into her.

"I know. That's what makes it so difficult for you to follow my orders sometimes." Keith breathes against her lips when he finally releases her mouth.

She smiles and sighs against his lips and presses her hands on his chest and arches into his body as she clenched around his cock and he let out a desperate moan and pounded into her.

"But together we're powerful." He tells her and takes one of her hands in his and laces their fingers together. "And I know that together, we'll create something powerful too." He breathes against her lips.

Allura moans and clenches around him again, this time releasing her pleasure too and Keith holds onto her tight and squeezes his eyes shut as he gives her a few more rough, and hard thrusts before he moans and his eyes open wide as he ejaculates inside of the princess.

Allura smiled and rested her forehead against his, gently squeezing his hand as she reveled in the feeling of Keith's large load of semen filling her womb. Keith absentmindedly rubbed her lower belly gently in a comforting manner as he released before capturing Allura's lips in a gentle kiss.

They rested their foreheads against each other and Keith slowly leaned back, laying down on the bed with Allura resting on top of him and they made out with each other lazily as he stroked her hair.

They said nothing else to each other as they got ready for bed. Allura had her nightgown back on but chose not to wear any underwear and Keith was still naked, his lower half covered by the blanket as he sat up against the headboard and smiled as he watched Allura climb into bed next to him and get settled under the blanket.

He laid down too and turned on his side and looked at her. He bit his lip as he contemplated what he was about to say then decided to just come out and say it.

"So you really do feel nothing for Lotor?" Keith asks her and she looks up at him.

"Yes!" Allura answers and cups his cheek, stroking his scar with her thumb. "Haven't I proven that to you enough already?" She asks him.

"I know you have." Keith answers. "I just wanted to hear you say it again." He says and kisses her palm, making her smile and inch closer to him.

"Keith, you are the man I love, the man I want to rule New Altea at my side...and father my children." She whispers the last part silently against his lips.

As soon as she said that Keith's dick stood up at attention and his eyes widened. Allura gasped as Keith suddenly rolled on top of her and pushed her legs open. She blushed and looked up at him.

"Well what kind of King would I be if I denied my Queen what she desires?" He asks rhetorically and Allura giggled and smiled at him as he lined himself up. "I love you Allura, I know it's not much but I'll give you everything I have." He says and entered her with a gentle shove.

She winced in pleasure and moaned softly. He cupped her cheek and smiled at her and Allura's chest felt warm when she saw him looking at her with pure love in his eyes.

"I'll take care of you Allura. I'll do everything I can to make sure that you're the best Queen the Alteans have ever had, and I'll spend every day working to make sure I'm worthy of ruling them at your side." Keith says.

"Oh Keith." Allura says and looks at him adoringly. "I love you, you don't have anything more that you need to prove to me, and as for what you can offer me, you've already given me more than enough by allowing me to have your heart." Allura says and smiles at him. "So I'll give you mine and everything that comes with it."

"Allura." He moans and kisses her.

She moans into the kiss and he starts to thrust.

"Can we stay up and make love all night long?" He asks and Allura's eyes widen and Keith can feel her clench around him.

"We certainly can." She says eagerly and throws her arms around him and kisses him hard, moaning into his mouth as he lifted one of her legs up by her knee in his arm and continued to thrust into her.

Their mouths parted and he buried his face in her neck to leave a hickey and she arched her back into him, dug her nails into his back and let out an airy moan in pleasure and smiled as he bit her sweet spot and hit her g-spot at the same time with a deep thrust. Now that they had fully confessed their undying love for each other, she was feeling giddy about the passionate sex that would be keeping her up tonight and what other adventures awaited her for the rest of the month.


	8. Surprise!

It was a nice sunny desert morning and Allura went over to the bookshelf to find a book to read while Keith sharpened his knife on the couch. As she stood on her tiptoes to grab a book it fell and landed on the floor. Allura got on her knees then bent over to pick it up. As she touched the leather cover of the book she screamed in surprise as she felt a tongue lick her crotch. She wasn't afraid however, because she knew who's tongue it was and she instinctively arched her back to present more of herself to Keith. He held her hips and gave her a few more harsh licks with his tongue before pulling his dick out of his boxers.

"Can I put my cock in you?" He asks and strokes himself a few times.

"Yes." Allura moans softly then louder when he sticks himself in her and starts to thrust.

He bent over her and soothingly caressed her lower belly with one hand while holding her hip with the other as he gave her deep, hard thrusts that had her whining, whimpering and clenching around him in no time. She could hear Keith's breathing get heavier and the hand that was rubbing her womb was starting to get sweaty. He slowly ran it down towards her mound and she moaned as one of his calloused fingers slipped between her folds and started rubbing her clit. She screamed in pleasure as she released and Keith moaned as her walls milked him of his seed as he came.

Keith smiled and gently kissed her cheek, moving his hand back up to rub her womb as he filled it with his semen. Allura bit her lip and smiled as she thought about getting pregnant with Keith's baby. They shared a gentle kiss before he pulled out of her and helped her stand up before giving them both towels to clean up.

Having "quickies" like these had been the routine these last few days after Lotor's "visit". They had heard from their friends at the Castle and were pleased to know that Lotor was now locked up in the dungeon and would not be causing anyone any more harm. But the couple wasn't even concerned about what would become of him, because they were so busy making love to each other.

The days that followed Keith's battle with Lotor were the most passionate that they'd had so far during his heat. Instead of simply enjoying each other's company and making love once or twice a day, Allura now found herself being penetrated multiple times a day at random by her mate. Keith could barely keep his hands off of her, but she didn't mind, because she could barely keep her hands off of him. Now that they had both professed their undying love to each other, things had gotten heated, both figuratively and literally Allura thought as she fanned herself with a book while leaning against Keith's bike in his garage.

Keith was currently working underneath his bike, laying on a rolling board so he could easily get out from under it for Allura to pass him his tools. He wanted to do some maintenance on it since it had been awhile since he last rode it and the sandstorms had probably messed up the machinery in his absence.

"It's so hot." Allura complains.

"Well it is the desert." Keith reminds her from under his bike as she tightens a screw.

She rolled her eyes and glared at his lower half that was sticking out from underneath the bike.

"I mean it's hotter than it normally is." Allura elaborates.

"That's probably because you're here." Keith tells her and reaches out from under his bike and pats her butt.

She let out a surprised yelp and immediately turned around, blushing as she smirked at her mate. She couldn't see his expression since he was still under the bike but she knew that his signature smirk was adorning his handsome face.

"I'm sure that you're very pleased with that witty comment but that does not change the fact that in reality it is considerably hotter here than it was when we got here." Allura says while checking the back of her nightgown for a greasy handprint that would stain the fabric.

Thankfully for Keith there wasn't one. He would live to see another day.

"There's probably a heatwave." Keith says. "I'll check the weather reports later."

Allura sighed and stretched against the bike. The cool metal felt soothing against her scorching skin and she spread her legs open and held out her arms against it and smiled as her body finally felt some relief. She turned her head towards the desk and looked at the package that Krolia had sent from the castle. For some reason she felt like she should open it by herself, without Keith present because it was addressed specifically to her so it could be something that Krolia wanted only her to see. For that very reason she had yet to open it since Keith had kept her..."occupied", but in her spare moments she wondered what it could contain.

As she was cooling herself off against the bike, Keith rolled out from under it and his eyes widened when he found himself staring up Allura's nightgown and at her pussy. She hadn't seemed to notice the situation yet so Keith's mischievous side kicked in and he chuckled and took off one of his fingerless gloves with his teeth and wiped his hand off with his shirt before reaching up and gently stroking her folds. He laughed as she screamed and jumped away from him, holding the hem of her nightgown in both of her hands between her thighs, pretending to glare at him as he sat up and smiled at her.

"Pervert!" She playfully scolded.

"Pervert?" Keith scoffed. "I'm not the one that was straddling someone commando while doing maintenance on their bike." He counters.

Allura huffs and turns her nose up at him. Keith chuckles again from how cute she looks when she does that. He stands up and walks over to her, backing her up into the workbench and she held the sides of it and he placed both his hands on either side of her, caging her with his frame.

"Well whose fault is it that I'm going commando?" Allura asks him and Keith smirked proudly, remembering that her panties were shredded because of him.

"I offered you my boxers." Keith reminds her. "But I think you and I both agree that things are a lot better when there's less clothing between us." He whispers and holds her gaze as Allura wets her lips and slowly spreads her thighs apart for Keith to stand in between them.

"I do agree, but you should clean your hands before you touch such a delicate area." Allura reminds him, gesturing to the black grease marks on his hands from his bike.

"I cleaned my hand before touching you." Keith assures her, raising the hand he wiped off to show her.

"It still looks dirty to me." Allura says haughtily.

"Well if you're really concerned I can check for you." Keith says.

Keith reached behind him and with the swipe of his hand, everything that was on the bench clattered to the floor. Allura squealed as Keith lifted her up onto it and then lifted both of her legs in the air and spread them to look at her pussy.

"And it looks great, like always." He says and winks at her.

"Keith!" Allura scolds and playfully hits his arm.

He laughs before she grabs him by his shirt and pulls his lips to hers and kisses him roughly. He kisses her back and soon things escalate to them furiously making out and Allura moans as Keith's dirty hands left marks on her nightgown and on her body.

"You're so sweaty and greasy." Allura pants before pulling his shirt off and tossing it away. "You should have showered before doing this."

"Yeah but by getting you all dirty too then that means you can join me in the shower." He whispers in her ear and Allura bites her lip.

"Clever boy." Allura compliments as she lifts her nightgown off of her body to keep it from getting dirtier.

Keith grabbed her breasts and Allura moaned and felt herself get wet when she saw the handprints he left behind on them. In fact, the handprints that he was leaving all over her body, were turning her on, marks of where he had touched her, highlighting his favorite parts of her body by darker marks and streaks, had her spreading her legs wider, hoping that he'll touch her where she needs it most.

"Keith..." She pleaded and ran her hands down his sweaty chest, her fingernails leaving marks of their own that made her paladin purr.

"I thought you didn't want me touching you with my dirty hands down there..." He pants against her neck before biting.

"Who said anything about your hands." She breathes against his ear before pulling down his fly.

Keith perked up when he heard the sound of his zipper being undone and moaned when he felt Allura's hand wrap around his shaft and pull him out for her. He purred as she looked at his penis and pumped it in her hand.

"See, it's all clean." She tells him and guides it to her entrance.

Keith held her hip and they both moaned as Allura pulled him into her as he thrusted forward. Allura removed her hand and let Keith take over and moaned as he held her hips and stuffed himself inside of her. She held his biceps as he started thrusting into her, rougher than he had earlier today. Allura moaned and rocked her hips against his as he brought his mouth to hers and swallowed her moans as he picked up the pace and had her pulling his hair and squeezing his waist tighter with her legs as he pounded into her, making the bench hit the wall with a loud bang with every thrust.

She gasped for air as they parted for breath and she rested her head on his shoulder as he had his way with her. She looked up at the shelf above them that housed the snow globe and the photo of his father. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and wondered when he planned on talking to her about him. But that thought quickly left her mind as he held her legs up by her knees, resting in the crooks of his elbows so he could get deeper inside her and she screamed in pleasure.

"Oh yes!" He groaned and thrusted deeper.

"Keith! Keith! Yes! Harder!" Allura screamed as he hit her g-spot with each thrust until she came and he made out with her until he followed, thrusting his hips erratically as he emptied himself inside of her.

With one final bang against the wall Allura gasped as she heard something fall off of the shelf and break on the floor. She felt Keith tense as he pulled away from her and looked at the damage. It was the photo of his father with the other men wearing weird outfits. He bent down, his hand was trembling as he picked it up and looked at it, moving the broken glass shards from the frame out of the way to see if the photo had been damaged. Allura carefully slid off of the bench and walked up behind him, wrapping one arm around his waist and the other around his arm as she looked at the picture with him.

"The picture seems fine." She tells him and smiles.

He gave her a small one in return before looking back at the photo. She noticed a smaller photo slide out of the frame and she bent over to pick it up. When she saw what it was she couldn't help but giggle. It was Keith, probably no more than three years old pretending to drive a truck while wearing one of those strange hats and sitting on his father's lap.

Keith wrapped an arm around her waist and took the photo from her hand.

"Yeah, that's me as a kid." He tells her and kisses the top of her head.

Allura looks at the picture in the frame again and notices something.

"Is that a big red truck?" She asks him.

"Yeah. Those are the kinds of trucks that my dad drove for work." Keith explains.

"So your father drove a big red truck, and you used to fly a big red li-" Allura starts but Keith cuts her off.

"Oh my God." He says and rolls his eyes and walks away from her.

He looks at the photo again and lets out a short laugh from the coincidence and Allura smiles at him. But then her smile falls when she sees him tear up and sniffle as he realized it was another thing he had in common with his dad. Allura walked over to him and hugged him and Keith pulled her into his chest and peppered her hairline with kisses and held her tight as he tried to calm himself to keep from bawling in front of her. Allura soothingly rubbed his back and snuggled into his chest, leaving gentle kisses against his skin as his breathing returned to normal.

"You don't have to tell me what happened now." Allura tells him. "But at some point I'd like to know."

"I'll tell you one day." Keith promises and kisses her forehead. "But it's something I'd rather not talk about now." He tells her before letting go of her and heading towards the shower.

Allura stayed and looked at the photos again. She couldn't help but smile at how cute Keith looked when he was little. She placed her hand over her stomach and wondered if their child would look as cute as him.

"Are you coming?" Keith's husky voice called to her from around the corner as he pushed his sweaty hair back.

She smiled and put down the pictures and went over to him. She giggled as he kissed the back of her hand before leading her to the shower for round two.

Later that day, Allura brought the package into the shack while Keith continued to work on his bike and she sat on the bed and opened it. Allura blushed when she saw her panties inside the package. There was also a note from Krolia:

 _Since I know Lotor's going to come get his ass kicked by Keith, I figured I might as well take the opportunity to send these to you since I know Keith has probably torn yours off by now and he'll probably do it again so here are some extra pairs for you! I also added in a little something extra for you that I think you kids could have fun with._

 _~Krolia_

Allura lifted the panties to see what else was in there and her eyes widened when she saw lingerie at the bottom of the package. She felt very conflicted. On one hand she felt embarrassed by the fact that her boyfriend's mother picked out lingerie for her to wear for her son but on the other hand she was excited by the thought of wearing it for Keith and for trying something new. Then the idea hit her. Try something new...Keith had been the one initiating their encounters these past few days, perhaps she should be the one to turn him on this time.

She filled the wash bin with water and then carried it around so that Keith could see her from the garage. Keith arched an eyebrow when he saw her carrying the heavy bin. He wasn't confused by the fact that she could carry it because of her altean strength but he wondered why she would bring it back here when she could could just do laundry in the back. She set the bin down then went over to Keith and held out her hand. Keith smirked and took his shirt off and handed it to her.

"Pants too." Allura requests and Keith shakes his head.

"Not this time, it wouldn't be safe work on my bike in just my boxers." He tells her and goes back to work.

"Alright then. Finish up quickly so I can wash them." Allura tells him then pats his butt before running off to wash their clothes.

She started off innocent. Just simply washing Keith's t-shirt and whenever he'd spare a glance at her he didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. Then she decided to kick it up a notch. She "accidentally" tipped the bin and got soapy water on herself.

"Oops." She said and sighed.

Keith did a double take when he noticed that Allura's nightgown was all wet, making it see through. Now that she had his attention Allura undid the strings of her nightgown and pulled the top part open, exposing her cleavage to Keith and arching her back in a way that had showed him more of her ass. Keith licked his lips and began felt his breathing get heavier.

Allura felt a jolt of heat go straight to her core when she heard a low growl come from him.

"Its so hot out." Allura sighs and fans herself. "Perhaps I should just wash myself..." She says.

She picked up the bin and dumped more of the water on her head, getting her soaking wet. She sat in the sand on her knees, with her legs parted and ran her hands through her hair then ran them down her figure and back up, lifting the nightgown up so Keith could see her new lace panties.

Keith was too turned on to care how she got a new pair. As soon as she cupped her breasts and squeezed them in front of him he quickly strode over to her, lifted her up over his shoulder, much to her surprise and excitement and carried her inside and threw her down on the bed.

"Were you putting on a little show for me?" He asks and smirks. Allura bites her lip and shrugs.

"It's been a little over two movements since we came here now Keith. And while I do enjoy the suspense that comes with not knowing when I'll get fucked next..." She says seductively and Keith purrs and looks at her with a predatory stare that ignites a fire in her panties. "It got a little boring so I figured I'd try to change things up a bit and have a little fun turning you on myself."

"It looks like you're starting to get super horny for me too now huh?" He says and unbuckles his belt.

"Oh..." She says and reaches under her nightgown and quickly pulls her panties off her legs and tosses them to the side and then spreads her legs open, presenting her aching sex to Keith. "I definitely am."

Keith's eyes went wide and stared at her vagina in shock that she would do something so promiscuous that his hands fumbled with his pants button and his dick strained even more against the fabric of his boxers.

"So how am I going to take it today, gentle or rough?" She asks him innocently.

She gets her answer when he pounces on her staring at her intensely with his galra eyes, making her gulp. She had triggered his galra mode. Fear and excitement churned in her belly as he pinned her arms down and then leaned over to nuzzle her neck and she whimpered as he languidly licked her pulse before pressing his mouth to the side of her head.

"Rough." He growls in her ear.

Her eyes widen when she hears the sound of fabric shifting as he pulls his engorged penis out of his boxers. She felt her core start to ache when she looked down and watched him stroke himself.

"Rougher than I ever have before. I'm gonna fuck you so hard, making you take every inch of my cock and filling you up with so much of my cum it'll be dripping out of you for hours and you'll barely be able to walk when I'm done." Keith purred huskily and Allura shrieked as he teasingly rubbed the head of his cock against her folds.

"Oh Keith..." Allura moaned.

She shrieked again when Keith quickly pulled her nightgown up over her head, leaving her completely naked and exposed to the feral beast that was currently possessing her lover. Her heart thundered in her chest as she realized she was about to get utterly wrecked and she couldn't wait! She shivered under his gaze as he looked her over, licking his lips and dragging his tongue along his fangs and he gives her a wolfish grin that makes her blush then she squeaks as he swiftly pushes her thighs apart, spreading her wide open for him, giving her the perfect view of her lover lining himself up and impaling her on his penis, filling her up entirely in one thrust and they both moaned loudly.

He quickly thrusted again, and again, not giving her any time at all to adjust before he started his brutal pace that had her wailing in pleasure and writhing in his arms as he held her down on the bed, against his chest as he fucked her. He brought his head down to her nipples and started nipping and biting them with his sharper teeth and she moaned and gripped the back of his head as she reveled in the friction of his dick moving inside of her while licking her breasts. She moaned as she watched him lick the underside of her tit all the way up to her nipple before taking it in his mouth and sucking on it before giving the other one the same treatment.

Then he pulled away, and pulled himself out of her and she looked confused and whined from feeling empty. Keith licked his lips then gripped her hips and flipped her over so she was laying on the bed on her stomach. He lifted her hips up so she was on her knees and she squeaked as he parted her legs, exposing her to him. She picked up her upper body and rested on her forearms for support and turned around and watched as he stared at her lustfully, pressing his hand on her back to make it arch before running it back down over the curve of her ass and pinching lightly.

He bent over her, supporting himself with one hand while teasing her entrance with the head of his cock with the other.

"You look so hot like this." He breathes against her ear before licking the side of her face. "Bent over and exposed, presenting yourself to me to get fucked and bear my children."

Allura whined and backed into him, hoping to push herself onto his cock and he hissed as the head slid in but he didn't go any further.

"Fuck you really want me to get you knocked up." He moaned and pressed himself against her body more.

"The kingdom we build together will need an heir." She tells him and smiles and they both share a kiss.

"Well once this is all over, I can guarantee that you'll be carrying our child." He says and gently rubs her lower belly. "If you aren't already." He adds and kisses her neck.

"Oh Keith." She moans and arches her back more, making Keith purr and caress her sides. "Do it, quiznak me hard and put a baby in me, give me all you've got, I can take it." Allura moans and she blushes as Keith nips the tip of her ear with his fangs.

"Lucky for you, that's what I was planning on doing." Keith tells her and smirks before pushing himself to the hilt inside of her.

"Ah Keith!" Allura moans and tilts her head back as he started to thrust into her again.

This time he started out gentle but then quickly got rougher, slamming his hips into her with a force that would be brutal for a human but to her durable altean body it was pure pleasure. She was sweating and panting heavily as Keith used his galran strength to pound into her harder and deeper than he ever had before and it wasn't long before she found herself screaming his name and her vision blurring as she listened to the sound of his grunts and skin hitting skin with each thrust into her sensitive pussy. She wanted to praise him, tell him how good and stuffed she felt and how the friction of his engorged shaft rubbing her walls at such a fast pace was making her feel things she had never felt before. He was rutting into her like a true animal in heat, and it felt so good. But her words had failed her, so all she was able to do was scream his name in pure ecstasy.

"Fuck princess I'm gonna cum." Keith groaned and held her hips tightly in his hands. "Hold onto something." He warns.

Her eyes widen and she blushes before she screams in pleasure and her arms buckle and her upper body falls onto the bed as Keith rams himself into her, thrusting his hips erratically and rough into her, leaving her panting and utterly wrecked until he had her screaming again when he rubbed her clit and hit her g-spot to send her over the edge and he held her hips tight and moaned in ecstasy as he came inside of her.

Allura whined as Keith gripped her hips tightly as he filled her with his load. She moaned when she felt something dripping out of her and gasped when she saw their cum starting to drip out of her while Keith was still inside her. She tried to pull away but Keith gripped her hips and pulled her against his crotch, holding her there until he had completely emptied himself inside of her.

Once he finally pulled out, Allura collapsed on the bed, heaving and Keith laid down beside her, back to his normal self, but also out of breath.

"So, how was that for you?" He asks.

"Amazing." Allura pants and smiles at Keith.

He wraps his arms around her and pulls her in close to him and peppers her face with kisses and she sighs in bliss and allows herself to snuggle closer to him, not minding the fact that he was sweaty because she was sweaty too. She smiled against Keith's broad chest and kissed it gently as he rubbed circles into her back as they fell asleep.

That night she decided to stand outside on the back steps to watch the mother rabbit take care of her babies while Keith continued to sleep inside. She blushed as she realized how numb her legs were from she and Keith's previous activities as she walked towards the back door. If she stayed quiet enough she was sure she wouldn't startle them and sure enough they didn't notice her as the mother nuzzled her fluffy puffball babies and let them nurse.

"This planet is truly incredible." Allura says. "I hope Keith and I get to come back here and visit often, and not just because of the incredible sex." She says and smiles at the thought, biting her lip as she replayed all of the lewd things Keith had done to her since they arrived here.

"I love how Keith is so kind and gentle with me, always putting my pleasure before his but oh, there's something just so incredible about when he goes galra and has his way with me that I just love!" Allura exclaims and grips the rail of the stairs and bites her lip. "If there was a way for him to know if I'm pregnant or not this soon, he'd be too gentle with me when we make love, worried that he might hurt the baby even though in such an early stage there's no way that could happen."

Then her expression softens and she releases her grip on the railing and watches as the rabbit nurses her children and she looks down and places her hand over her womb and smiles at it, thinking about how she'll be doing that for her own child soon.

"Which is why I'm going to wait until his heat is over to tell him I'm pregnant." She whispers to them. "That is, if I can keep this exciting news a secret for that long." She adds and giggles to herself.


	9. Past and Future

**A/N:** Here's a short fluffy and smutty chapter for you all! We're nearing the end of this series, just like we're nearing the end of VLD, but I'm still going to be writing for kallura in the future! I'm thinking I might give a modern kallura AU a try! Let me know what you think and please enjoy this chapter!

Allura was pregnant, and she knew when it happened. It was the night that Lotor came and tried to take her away. Keith had filled her womb with copious amounts of his sperm multiple times that day and night but she had a feeling that it was the time that they confessed their undying love for each other as she rode him on the bed after tending to his injuries that got the job done.

He had made love to her three times after that before quite nearly passing out from exhaustion. The plan was to have sex all night but not even Keith, with his excellent stamina could accomplish such a feat. So they both slept in each other's arms, reveling in the love and comfort that they felt together.

At some point during the night Allura had a dream that she was out in the desert with Keith sitting on a blanket in the sand and having a picnic with him. She rested her head on his chest and he kissed the top of her head and held her in his arms. She was about to fall asleep and take a nap when suddenly she heard a child's laughter. She looked up and saw a little girl that had her eyes and markings but Keith's dark hair and messy bangs playing in the sand with her mice and Keith's wolf.

"Look mommy!" She cheers and toddles through the sand towards her and Keith. "I found another rock!"

"Wow that's beautiful my little juniberry." Allura says tiredly but nevertheless smiles and holds out her hand for the child to place the rock in her palm.

"I suppose we'll be adding that one to the collection." Keith says and looks at it. "What are you going to do with all of these rocks Keira?"

"Grandma said she'd show me how to make a sword out of them!" Keira says happily.

"Oh did she now?" Allura asks and looks up at Keith.

He smiled sheepishly and tried to avoid eye contact with her. Allura chuckled from teasing him by making him think she was angry.

"Yeah! It's going to be awesome! It'll be like daddy's!" Keira says and reaches for his knife which was in it's sheath on his belt behind him.

"Keira you're not allowed to play with my knife." Keith reminds her.

"Aw...that's no fun." She says and pouts and stomps her foot in the sand.

Keith stands up to get some water for them out of the cooler and Keira smirks and jumps up and tries to reach the knife. Keith immediately turns around so she can't reach it but she gets a determined look on her face and runs behind him but then he just turns around again and they continue those actions and Allura laughs at them and specifically looks at the little girl and then gasps when she feels something like a spark in her womb.

Allura sat up in bed, waking up from the dream finding herself naked next to her paladin who was naked as well and had his arm around her hips. She gently pushed his arm off of her a bit and slid her hand down her stomach to her womb. She rubbed it gently and used her powers to try to detect a different aura of quintessence within her. And that's when she felt the little spark again. She gasped and she smiled brightly and tears of joy started to slide down her cheeks as she concentrated her powers on her womb and felt it, a new aura, parts of it where a pink color that she recognized as hers and the others were red that she recognized as Keith's. It was a mix of them both. The love that she and Keith shared for each other had just created a new life within her.

She looked at the man she loved, sleeping soundly beside her, completely unaware of the fact that he just became a soon-to-be father and her a soon-to-be mother. She was tempted to wake him and tell him the news but then she realized that they still had a little over half a month to go and...she didn't want Keith to treat her differently just because she was pregnant. She quite liked it when he would go all galra on her and get primal with her sometimes when they would make love. It was extremely sexy and she knew that since they just conceived the child then there was no possible way that it could be harmed from her and Keith's frantic coupling. So for now it would remain a secret, but she would tell him once his heat was over.

"We did it darling. We're going to be parents." Allura whispers to Keith and kisses him as he slept.

He faintly pressed his lips against hers in his sleep and smiled and squeezed her hand and she snuggled against him and went to sleep dreaming of the day they could hold the new life they created in both of their arms.

Now, in the present time Allura was in similar position, asleep in her paladin's arms, both of them still naked from last night's activities aside from the pink lace panties Allura was wearing. The only reason they weren't torn to shreds on the floor is because they were Allura's as well as Keith's favorite pair.

Keith watched her as she peacefully slept. For once he was up before her and so he decided to take a moment to just lay by her side and admire her beauty, wondering how he ever got so lucky to have her be his, and he hers. While his intentions were wholesome at first, his hormones had his gaze wandering down towards her panties and he licked his lips as he pictured the treasure that was hidden underneath them. His cock started to harden and he carefully stuck his hand in between her thighs and gently stroked the lace covering her entrance. Allura winced softly in her sleep and shifted a bit before settling back down in bed and allowed Keith to continue to pet her pussy while she slept. He soon felt her panties start to moisten and noticed her smiling in her sleep and that's when he decided to show his girlfriend some appreciation and he gently traced her lower stomach with his fingers before sliding his hand into her panties while he watched her face.

He saw her eyes flutter and a small grunt escape her lips as his fingers brushed against her folds gently before he parted them and felt around for her entrance before inserting a finger. She arched into his hand and started to stir from the intrusion. But it was him rubbing her clit that made her fully awaken with an airy moan that made Keith's dick rise to attention.

She looked down and bit her lip when she saw Keith's hand in her panties. Damn he must really like how they look on her, and if he would wake her up like this because of it then she would definitely wear them more often.

"Keith, darling what are you-" Allura moans as Keith takes one of her nipples into her mouth and starts to suck on it while adding a second finger and stretching her out.

"I just want to make sure you're good and stretched today-" Keith says and licks her nipple before plunging his fingers deeper within her, making her gasp in pleasure. "So I can get you good and fucked."

"Oh Keith..." Allura moaned as he started pumping his fingers in her more rapidly and sucking harder on her breasts.

She cried out and gripped the sheets as he stuffed a third finger inside of her and stretched and stroked her walls. She rocked her hips back into his hand as his mouth continued it's assault on her heaving bosom. His stiff cock was pressing against her back and she squirmed and moaned as his pre-cum dripped off the tip onto her back. She started breathing more heavily as she neared her release and she braced herself for her first orgasm of the day but to her surprise and disappointment Keith withdrew his hand from her panties and his mouth from her tits.

She immediately turned over onto her other side to face him and propped herself up on her arm to ask him what gives but then she gasps as he pulls her panties down her legs with one quick tug, tossing them to the side of the room and lifting her leg up in the air, exposing her sex for him. He laid down beside in the opposite direction so he could see her pussy. Allura braced herself for another fingering when she felt him part her folds with two of his fingers. But then she gasped and screamed in pleasure when instead his mouth latched itself onto her cunt. She let out a desperate moan then panted heavily in pleasure as Keith literally devoured her pussy like a starving man who hadn't seen food in weeks.

She gripped the bedsheets tighter in her fist, unable to do anything as Keith fucked her with his mouth and that wonderfully skilled tongue of his. But since he had been so attentive to her, she wanted to do something for him in return. Her hazy-lust filled gaze landed on her paladin's well endowed cock and she licked her lips and decided she wanted to have a taste of him as well, and she got giddy from the thought of it happening while he was tasting her at the same time.

She brought her mouth to his penis, knowing he was completely unaware of what she was planning on doing to him and she took the head in her mouth and gripped his shaft in her hand. His tongue, which had been harshly lapping her entrance froze and his body stiffened when he felt the princess take the head of his cock in her mouth. She started to suck and stroke him and he moaned loudly into her pussy and she moaned around his cock from feeling the vibration of his moans on her core, increasing the stimulation on her loins and she rocked her hips against his face as she swirled her tongue around his shaft and took more of him into her mouth.

He started to thrust into mouth and Allura gagged around his cock but continued to suck him anyway as he started to ravage her pussy with his mouth. She screamed around his cock as he pressed his tongue on her clit and shook his head to rub the sensitive nerve bundle and she whimpered as he then dragged his tongue down to her entrance and stuck it inside of her and began slurping and sucking her juices. She was so close to her orgasm and she wanted to make him cum too, so she took him all the way in her mouth as she reached her peak and Keith teared up and cried out into her cunt and lapped up her cum as he fucked her mouth and grunted then pulled himself out of her mouth so he wouldn't choke her then grabbed her hips and put her on her back, hooking one of her legs over his shoulder as he lined himself up at her entrance.

"I would've had you swallow my cum, but your pussy is so wet and sensitive right now that I bet fucking you is gonna make us both feel amazing." Keith promises her and smirks before pushing himself inside her.

Allura's mouth gaped and she screamed in pleasure and arched her back off the bed as Keith's throbbing erection penetrated her sensitive walls. Keith had a similar response and bent over her, using one arm to hold himself up as his eyes rolled back in pleasure.

"Fuck Allura." He moans as he pushes himself to the hilt inside her. "You feel so good right now." He moans.

When he thrusts they both cry out in pleasure. The friction making both of their nerves go on overdrive from overstimulation as they both experience intense pleasure. Keith shook his head to regain his senses and set a pace with him rocking his hips into her, his release quickly mounting as he watched her thrash and squirm underneath him from how good having him inside of her felt.

"Keith! Keith! Oh Ancients Keith!" Allura screams as he picks up the pace and fucks her harder.

"Scream for me princess." Keith urges and slams his hips into hers, grunting as he felt his release coming. "Beg me to fuck you harder and fill you with my cum!"

"Oh Keith please fuck me harder and cum inside of me!" Allura begs, tears pricking the corners of her eyes from how much pleasure she was feeling. "I want you to wreck me with that galra dick!"

His eyes changed and he growled and Allura howled in pleasure and her back arched off the bed as he pounded himself into her relentlessly as he came, each slam of his hips against hers filling her with more of his semen as he came down from his high. She winced, mourning the loss of his cock inside her and he collapsed next to her. Both of them panting and trying to catch their breath.

"Wow that was..." Keith starts.

"Incredible." Allura finishes for him and smiles.

"Yeah. We should definitely do 69 more often." Keith suggests and Allura looks confused.

"What's that?" She asks him.

"That's when you sucked my cock while I ate your pussy." Keith tells her.

"Oh." Allura says and blushes and Keith kisses her.

She moans from tasting herself on his mouth and they both smile and rest their foreheads against each other as he pulls away from her.

"Well I definitely agree." Allura says and Keith chuckles and pecks her lips again.

Later, around noon Keith was taking a nap and Allura decided to explore the garage a bit more. She rummaged through drawers and eyed his tools. Some of them she recognized because they were similar to the ones on Altea, but others she was completely baffled by. In her search she came across a cabinet that looked like it hadn't been opened in ages. She opened it and found a cardboard box inside. Innocently, she pulled it out and inspected the contents.

The biggest thing inside of it was an old fireman's hat. That's when she knew that this must be a box full of Keith's father's belongings. That would also explain why this cabinet was placed under the shelf that held the picture of his father and the other firemen he worked with. There wasn't much else in the box aside from a picture of Keith's father in front of a house. But what really struck her was the fact that the house looked like it was right next to the shack that she and Keith were currently staying in. Some modifications had been made to it over the years but she very clearly recognized the roof and shape of the shack in the photo.

"You're probably wondering what happened to the house." Keith's voice said from the doorway.

Allura immediately jumped and looked up to see Keith standing in the doorway looking at her. He came down the steps and took the photo from her and placed it and the fireman's hat back in the box before putting it back into the cabinet and shutting it.

"Yes." Allura says. "If that was your home, then how come it's not here anymore?"

"It got taken down after my dad died." Keith said simply. "I don't know how or why. It happened sometime while I was in the home."

"The home?" Allura asks.

"The foster system." Keith answers her. "It's where orphan kids are raised." He says and Allura could see his eyes getting misty and heard his gravelly voice cracking.

She crawled closer to him and he scooped her up in his arms, carrying her bridal style back to the bed.

"Was it a good place?" She tentatively asks.

He shook his head no and she swallowed, feeling herself start to tear up as well so she nuzzled her face into his neck and gave him gentle kisses.

"Well you deserved better." She says and he smiles and sets her down on the bed before laying down next to her.

"Well no one back then thought that." He tells her.

"Well then people back then were stupid." She answers and Keith laughs and kisses her.

"I wish I could have known you then." Keith tells her and gently strokes her cheek. "But I'm glad that I have you now. So instead of dwelling on the past, I want to focus on my future, with you and our kids." He says and rubs her lower belly.

Allura smiled at him and blushed a bit since she knew something he didn't and she snuggled closer to him.

"Kids?" She asked, knowing he used the plural tense. "You want more than one?" Allura asks.

"Oh definitely." Keith says and Allura giggles and lays back on the bed and Keith crawls over her and kisses her sweetly. "I was hoping for two. If that's okay with you?"

"Oh it's perfectly alright." Allura says. "I've always known I'd want more than one child, and if you continue to perform so excellently in bed..." She says seductively and runs her finger down his chest. "I'll carry as many children as we want."

"I'll do my best to keep up the good work then." Keith says and they both laugh and then start to make out. "It shouldn't be too hard." He says in between kisses. "I can barely keep my hands off of you, and I doubt that'll change much even after my heat is over." He tells her and peppers her neck with kisses.

"I feel the same." Allura sighs and runs her hands through Keith's hair as he leaves a hickey on her neck. "You're so attractive Keith..." She moans. "It's a miracle that I'm not trying to jump your bones after every mission or training session."

"I'd love it if you did that every now and then." Keith says and starts untying the strings of her nightgown. "I'm always so high-strung after missions, making love to you would definitely help me relax."

Allura moaned as Keith buried his face in between her tits and she unconsciously spread her legs open for him, and he settled himself between them and pulled down his boxers to free his cock, these actions being routine to them now after preforming them so frequently for so long. They both grunted softly as Keith entered her and Allura yelped as he thrusted and bit her nipple at the same time. Her breathing picked up as he thrusted into her at a slow, gentle pace while sucking her tits, making sure each one got equal attention. She ran her hands down his toned arms and along his back that was arching with each of his thrusts.

She smiled at him and he kissed her lips gently. They both moaned into each other's mouths as they kissed and made love, their hands roaming each other's bodies as sweet nothings fell from each other's lips. Soon Allura arched her back and moaned as she reached her orgasm, her clenching walls triggering Keith's and he moaned her name as he spilled his seed inside of her. He laid down on top of her and gently kissed her lips a few more times as they both came down from their highs. Keith looked down at Allura and cupped her cheek, gently stroking her cheekbone with his thumb.

"You're my future." He tells her and kisses her lips. "You, Voltron and the kingdom and the person we're going to create together are all I want to focus on from now on. But if you need to know more about my past in order to go forward with me, then I'll gladly tell you everything."

So they spent the rest of the day in each other's arms while Keith showed Allura the old pictures he had of him and his dad and told her about him. He explained what firefighters were to Allura and she sounded very impressed.

"Your father and his comrades sounded like very brave men." Allura says as she rests her head against Keith's chest and traces patterns on his skin with her finger.

"He was. They all were." Keith tells her and kisses her hair. "My dad died because he ran back into a burning building. Everyone told him not to but he wouldn't listen."

"That sounds like you." Allura says.

Keith smiles and looks down at her before placing his lips against her forehead and holding them there for awhile before pulling back.

"It also reminds me of my father." Allura tells him.

"I remind you of your dad?" Keith asks.

"Yes." Allura says. "You two have a lot in common. You're always doing reckless things but you do them to protect the people you care about. That's one of the reasons why I know you'll make a great King for New Altea. I know you'll do whatever it takes to protect our people because you care for all innocent lives. You're a lot more diplomatic than you give yourself credit for." She adds and he chuckles and rests his forehead against hers.

"Oh Lu." He chuckles and pecks her nose. "I may have good intentions but I still have a long way to go when it comes to diplomacy." He says. "Which is why I'm going to leave most of that stuff to you. My smart, strong and beautiful Queen." He tells her and kisses her gently.

"Very well." Allura says. "But I will have to teach you diplomacy, and Coran will be helping with that."

Keith groaned in annoyance and Allura chuckled. But he smiled anyway and kissed her again.

"Okay. If it's for you and the good of our people I'll do it." Keith says and Allura steals another kiss from his lips.

Then she looks back at the photo of the house that used to be here and she smiled as an idea popped into her head.

"You know, since you're from Earth, I'd want to bring our family here to visit every so often. In our kingdom our children will be immersed in Altean culture, but I want them to know where you came from too, and since the others plan on staying on Earth as well, then it would be good if we all had a place to stay when we came to visit..." Allura said.

Keith's eyes widened as he realized what she was saying and a huge grin appeared on his face.

"You want to rebuild the house together?" He asks and Allura nods.

He leans down and captures her lips in a deep and heated kiss, making them both moan into it before releasing.

"I love it. That's the best idea ever!" He says.

He quickly rolled off of the bed and pulled his pants on. Allura laughed as she watched him hastily dress himself.

"What are you doing?" She chuckles.

"Going to do some measurements." He says as he taps his boots on the wall before putting them on.

He taps her boots for her before tossing them to her.

"You're going to come help me right?" He asks.

She smiles and puts them on as well as his jacket to protect her shoulders from the sun before following him outside. They spent all afternoon planning on where they wanted the house to go and how big it would be to house both their paladin family and the family that they were going to make together. They placed their stakes in the ground to outline the perimeter and hammered them far enough into the ground that the sand wouldn't blow them away and once they were done they both stood in the center of the rectangle that would be their Earth home and Keith held her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck and the two of them made out as the sun set behind the horizon.

Once the sun was gone, the desert was dark aside from the light streaming out the windows from Keith's shack as he and Allura cuddled on the bed, his sketchpad resting against his thighs as he sat with his knees bent and Allura was hugging his waist, resting her head on his shoulder, gushing about all of her ideas for the layout of the house while Keith drew out the plans for it.

"We should have a grand entrance to the house and then an open concept on the first floor." Allura says.

Keith sketches out the outline of the first floor then lets Allura mark where she wants the stairs and the kitchen and main gathering space to go.

"But then we'll probably have to take out this wall." Allura says and erases one of the lines Keith drew.

"Why?" He asks.

"Because we'll need a place for the dining room." Allura says. "And it has to be a big one given how many people will be staying here."

"That is true." Keith agrees and draws in a huge rectangle for the dining room.

However, when it came to the second floor, Allura could feel Keith getting tense as she listed off all of the rooms and their purposes, which were starting to sound excessive but he didn't have the heart to tell her that.

"In addition to bedrooms and bathrooms we're going to have to have an office space, a reading room, an entertainment room, a sitting room, an upside down pool, a training room-" She rattles off as Keith's eyes get wider and his hand stops drawing all the rooms she listed.

"Lu..." He says and turns to her, realizing he had no choice but to break it to her. "You realize this is just supposed to be a regular house right? You're starting to sound like you're asking me to build you a castle." He says with a laugh.

Allura gasps and looks at the drawing and sees how much of the page was taken up with rooms and she bites her lip and blushes, burying her face in his neck and groaning.

"Oh no...I'm so sorry darling." She says. "I've lived in a castle my whole life. I guess I don't know what's essential for a simple house."

"But it's not going to be a simple house." Keith tells her. "It's going to be our house. Sure a lot of this stuff you wouldn't find in your average Earth family home but that doesn't matter to me. If having all of these things in our house here on Earth would make you happy then that's what'll be in our house. If a castle is what you want, then I'll build one for you without hesitation. Sure it'll be tough but making you smile will be worth it all." He says and swipes his finger under her chin.

"Oh Keith..." Allura sighs and kisses him. "You're too sweet to me. You won't be building this house alone. I'll be helping you. This is going to be our house so we're going to be building it together."

"Oh thank goodness." Keith says and leans in to give her a breathless kiss. "I could really use your strength to lift the beams." He says and Allura punches him in the chest playfully and he laughs.

"Good. Now that that's settled." Allura says and runs her hand down his chest. "How about you draw something else?" She asks seductively and flips the page down to reveal a blank one. "Me. Naked." She whispers and Keith's eyes widen again.

She chuckles as she takes off his jacket and her nightgown and slides off her panties and Keith readies his pencil to draw her laying on her side. Once he's done he shows it to her and she smiles and kisses him.

"You're such a talented artist! It's beautiful." She says and looks at it again.

It was a lovely sketch that captured her figure perfectly and even included shading that showed where the light from the bedside lamp was hitting her body.

"Thanks but it's not nearly as gorgeous as the real thing." He says and Allura blushes.

"Oh darling." She coos and kisses him.

He unbuttons his pants and pulls them down before kicking them off of his legs and then taking off his shirt.

"Alright, now it's my turn." Keith says and Allura's eyes widen in fear.

"You want me to draw you?" She asks.

"Yep." Keith says as he takes off his boxers, leaving him naked beside her.

"Are you sure? I'm terrible at drawing." She says.

"I'm sure you're not that bad." He says and hands her his sketch book and his pencil. "Just do your best."

"Alright..." Allura says and gulps as she starts to draw her lover.

She grimaced as she turned the sketchbook around and showed him the final product. It took everything Keith had in him not to laugh. He basically looked like a rectangle with legs, arms, drawn in abs and a penis and his hair was just a bunch of hastily drawn dark scribbles.

"It's awful isn't it?" Allura asks and pouts.

"No no no it's not that bad." Keith says and sits up and looks at it. "It has some good things in it."

"Like what?" Allura asks.

"Well I like how you made my dick the biggest thing in the picture." Keith says and laughs.

"It's supposed to represent your ego." Allura pouts and he laughs and kisses her. "But now that we're done drawing...I think you should take that big cock of yours and put it in between my legs where it belongs." She breathes heavily against his lips.

"Don't have to ask me twice." He says and flips them over and starts making love to her.

That night when Allura was asleep against his chest Keith looked at the layout of their house that was open in his sketch pad on the floor and he looked back at Allura and smiled. They were going to have a baby together and build a house as well as a kingdom together. Everything was almost perfect. There was just one thing missing, Keith thought as he looked at her hand that was resting on his chest.

 **A/N:** Hint hint from that last line. The title of the next chapter is the title of my favorite rom com! If you like Sandra Bullock and Ryan Reynolds then you'll probably know what movie I'm talking about. And if you don't then go on google and search for it then watch it because it's hilarious and everyone should see it!


	10. The Hunter Becomes the Hunted

Allura woke up and stretched on her side of the bed as she heard the sounds of birds chirping and sunlight streamed in through the windows under the curtains. She smiled and rubbed her arms gently as her body adjusted to the cold she felt without the blanket.

Keith was still fast asleep but he did groan and shift so he was laying on his back, his messy hair falling onto the pillow, showing his chiseled jaw. The blankets also shifted as he twisted in bed and revealed his toned upper body. His muscular arms flexed as he stretched them and laid them out laterally, one reaching onto her pillow and the other hanging off of the bed.

Allura bit her lip and studied the sight before her. It was rare that she woke up before Keith, because most of the time she would be exhausted from the previous night's activities and Keith with his impressive stamina was always ready to go. Which meant she usually woke up to either being fingered or eaten out, which always led to her getting fucked once she woke up. She always began the day with Keith's dick inside of her and she ended it the same way, with a few more passionate sessions sprinkled in throughout the day.

But now the universe had given her a golden opportunity by allowing her to wake before Keith, and as her eyes trailed down his abdomen towards the hem of the blanket that laid low over his hips, she rubbed her thighs together and licked her lips as she got an idea of how to give him a little morning surprise of her own.

She slowly pulled the blanket down past the tops of his thighs and she purred at the sight of the bulge in his boxer briefs. She hooked her fingers into the hem of his underwear and giggled to herself as she pulled them down just enough to reveal his well endowed cock and she licked her lips at the sight. She straddled one of his thighs and gently ground her crotch against it to give her some sweet friction as she gently ran her hand under his flaccid shaft and rubbed her thumb on the head.

Keith grunted and his brows furrowed in his sleep. He shifted his hips a bit, involuntarily pumping his cock into Allura's hand and he let out a deep groan that had Allura licking her lips and she began to stroke his length in her soft, nimble hand. He groaned again but this time at a higher pitch and Allura let out a soft whine and rubbed her crotch against his thigh harder as she watched his abs contract and his pecs, biceps, and triceps flex as he became aroused.

She brought her head down and gave him a long, slow lick from base to tip. He whined and rolled his hips towards her. She giggled and kissed his shaft up to the head and watched his face as she gave it a few gentle licks with her tongue.

He groaned again and rolled his hips up and this time Allura took the head into her mouth and began to suck.

"A-ah!" Keith let out a husky broken moan in his gravelly morning voice.

The sound made Allura moan around his cock and take a bit more of him into her mouth. Keith's eyes fluttered open and he blushed a bit when he was greeted with the sight of his princess sucking his cock first thing in the morning. He purred and licked his lips.

"You know I almost didn't want to wake up because I was having a dream that you were doing this to me." He says. "But I guess dreams really do come true."

She removed her mouth from him and giggled.

"I just wanted to surprise you." She says.

"Oh well you definitely did princess." Keith says.

She smiled and leaned back down and gave the tip a few more of those gentle licks with her tongue while looking at him innocently. He purred and sat up on his elbows so he could get a better look at her while she praised his cock with her mouth.

"Fuck." Keith groaned and rolled his hips up and Allura moaned as he pushed himself into her mouth.

She grips the base with her hand and takes half of him in her mouth and begins to suck him, hard.

"Oh fuck 'Lura..." Keith moans as Allura hollows her cheeks and sucks him hard while moaning around his cock and pushing her tits together and letting them brush ever so lightly against the part of his shaft that wasn't in her mouth.

Keith licked his lips and smirked as he watched her suck him off, gently carding his fingers through her hair as he held it in place as she bobbed her head on his cock. He hummed appreciatively when she started to lick the shaft as she sucked.

"You're so good at this..." He drawls and pets her head.

She hums in response and takes more of his cock in her mouth, prompting him to let out a desperate moan as his body surrendered to the feel of her mouth around his cock. She looked up at him and he bit his lip as they locked eyes while she sucked him. He purred with arousal as she gave him her sweetest gaze with those sweet baby blues, feigning innocence while she had 2/3 of his cock in her mouth.

She moaned around his shaft, making Keith close his eyes and growl in bliss. He grunted in confusion when he felt her push his thighs open wider. He looked down at her and his mouth gaped in a silent scream as she took him all the way to the hilt in her mouth, with some of him down her throat. He praised her and gently rocked his hips against her mouth until she pulled back until he was only halfway in her mouth, but the sensation of her mouth moving along him was enough to send him over the edge.

"A-ah!" Keith moans and involuntarily bucks his hips and cums in her mouth.

Allura moaned in surprise as his release spilled in her mouth without warning. But nevertheless she swallowed it all and pulled off of him and smiled at him, wiping his semen from her mouth. He licked his lips as he watched her do that. He felt himself get hard again when the realization hit him that she had just swallowed all of his cum.

Allura looked down and scoffed when she saw his dick rise to attention once again.

"Hard again so soon? Is this a human or a galra thing?" She asks and bites her lip.

"Galra." He answers and smiles at her. "No human could recover that quickly from such a mind blowing orgasm." He says and sits up, propping himself up with one arm while gripping himself in his hand and stroking.

He looks at her and licks his lips while he masturbates. Allura blushed as he undressed her with his eyes and she pushed her thighs together and rubbed them as she felt herself getting wet from the sound of Keith's hand pumping his cock while staring her down hungrily and licking his lips. She licked her lips too and decided to knock his hand away from his cock.

"Please...allow me." She says as she moves to straddle his waist before pulling the crotch of her panties to the side and sitting on his cock.

"Fuck 'Lura..." Keith moaned as she sunk down on his dick, taking him to the hilt, and moaned softly as she gently started to rock her hips back and forth to ride him.

He licked his lips and held her hips, rising his in time with her movements and they both moaned from the established rhythm. Allura bit her lip and admired his toned abdomen as she sat on him and continued to gently rock her hips as she made love to him. They both stared adoringly into each other's eyes until Allura let out a soft whine as Keith's pelvis rubbed against her clit.

"That's it princess." Keith whispers and licks his lips.

He rose his hips up a little higher so she'd have more friction on her sensitive nub and she moaned.

"Good girl." He praises and squeezes her ass as she clenches around his cock. "Now cum for me." He commands huskily and picks up the pace and she yelps as he bounces her oh his cock.

"Keith!" She moaned and came.

Keith grunted and closed his eyes and held her flushed against him as he gave her a few more harsh and erratic thrusts.

"Allura!" He shouted as he came.

Allura took deep breaths, pressing her hands against his chest and biting her lip as she watched his eyes squeeze shut and his brow furrow as he held her flushed against his pelvis, thick white ropes of his desire shooting into her womb with each gentle thrust of his hips. He grunted and laid back on the bed when he finished and she leaned forward and collapsed on his chest. He smiled at her and brushed her hair out of her face before lazily kissing her.

"That stamina of yours truly is remarkable..." Allura compliments and runs her finger along his chest, tracing his pecs.

"Thank you..." Keith says, panting as he tries to catch his breath.

He kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her to snuggle her against his chest. She hummed softly and placed a kiss over his heart.

"Are Alteans the same?" Keith asks.

Allura furrows her brow in confusion.

"Do you guys have a lot of stamina too? Quick recovery periods?" Keith asks.

"I don't know." Allura says. "No one's ever told me if we do or not and I've never actually thought to test it before."

"Well then maybe we'll have to do that sometime." Keith drawls and Allura bites her lip as he runs his finger along her figure.

"That does sound exciting." Allura says.

Her gaze shifts to the ceiling and she smiles thoughtfully.

"What else is up in that attic besides food supplies?" She asks him.

"Not much." Keith says. "Just some old junk that used to belong to my dad."

"Old junk?" Allura asks and pushes herself up so she's looking down at him, her arms supporting her as she holds herself up over his chest. "Keith that stuff used to belong to your father. It must be of some value to you."

"I mean I guess it might but...I'm just not sure if I want to go through it now, with you here." He says.

"What does me being here have to do with anything?" Allura asks.

"Well I'm supposed to be wooing you and mating with you all month." Keith reminds her. "I'm not sure if there's anything very sexy about me crying over my dead dad."

"Keith...If going through your father's old things is going to make you cry then I want to be there with you so that I can comfort you and dry your tears." Allura says.

Keith sat up and kissed her.

"I love you." He tells her.

"I love you too." She says before kissing him again.

They both went up into the attic again and across from the foodstuffs in the shack there was an old cardboard box filled with old stuff. Keith looked through it and found an old high school yearbook and some comic books. He found some old clothes and his eyes widened when he found a black leather jacket. He pulled it out like it was the holy grail or something and he unfolded it and quickly put it on. He pulled on the lapels to give it a snug fit and smoothed it out over his chest. Then he turned to Allura.

"How do I look?" He asks.

"Very handsome." She says, biting her lip as she gives him a once over.

He smirked and then noticed something against the wall.

"Wow...I haven't seen this thing in ages." He says and goes over to the object.

Allura watched him curiously as he picked up the object. It looked like a hollow pole but it had a big wooden shape at the end. When she noticed the trigger on it she gasped, realizing it was a weapon.

"Is that a blaster?" She asks him.

He laughs and shakes his head no.

"No, it's not a blaster but it's a very primitive form of one." Keith says and looks over the object. "It's called a rifle. It comes with bullets, which are little metal balls that get shot out of it and then it uses a special type of explosive powder to shoot the bullets out of it."

"So it is a weapon?" Allura asks.

"Yeah." Keith says. "My dad used it mainly for hunting but, he also had it for self defense."

"Self defense?" Allura asks.

"We're out in the middle of nowhere and we have a settlement with food, shelter and water that's completely off the grid." Keith says. "Lots of criminals on the run from the Garrison would kill, literally for this place if they stumbled across it."

Allura gulped and Keith noticed her fear and went over to her and cupped her cheek.

"Don't worry. Someone coming across this place is extremely rare. And it's even rarer for them to be dangerous. But you could easily take down any scrawny criminal that tries to hurt you. They're no match for an Altean Alchemist." He says and swipes his finger under her chin. "But you wouldn't even have to fight them. I wouldn't let them anywhere near you in the first place."

"Mmm, you're so chivalrous, my paladin in shining red armor." Allura says and wraps her arms around his neck. "The man who's going to be my King."

Keith smiled and leaned in to kiss her. She moaned into his lips and smiled against the kiss.

"You mentioned your father hunted. Did he hunt for food?" Allura asks.

"Yeah." Keith says. "I remember when I was little I used to get super excited whenever he'd bring back some rabbits for us to cook together."

Allura gasped and held her hand over her chest.

"He killed those cute little bunnies..." Allura says. "How could he?"

"We had to to eat." Keith says. "Sometimes my dad couldn't always get to the store because of a storm or wage cuts at work...but no matter what he always made sure I was fed. He even thought me how to hunt, in case he ever wasn't around to bring me food..."

Allura noticed his eyes start to get misty and she took the rifle from him and set it down before wrapping him in her arms and pulling his head into her chest.

"He sounds like he was a great father." Allura says. "And now you'll be able to honor his memory by being just as good a father as him."

Keith smiles against her breast and kisses the top of it before standing up straight and placing his hand over her womb.

"Yeah. I sure hope I can be a good father like him." He says as he looks down at Allura.

He holds the back of her head and leans down to capture her lips again. She moans into the kiss and leans into his chest.

"Why don't you go hunting for me today?" She asks him.

"I thought you didn't like the idea of me killing rabbits?" He asks.

"I don't." She says. "But if it's only one or two then I think I might be okay with it. We have some herbs, spices and vegetables up here. We could make a stew, and have a nice romantic dinner?" She suggests.

"A nice romantic dinner huh?" Keith asks. "I like it."

So Keith reluctantly left her side to go hunting. After numerous kisses and promises not to go too far and that he'd be back as soon as possible he left her side to go and bring back dinner.

Allura used her bracelet to translate some recipes in some of the books that Keith had and she went up to the attic to bring down the necessary ingredients for a stew. As she set the last box down she shrieked when she heard what sounded like a small explosion. Her heart hammered in her chest as she thought about them possibly being under attack and Keith being out there all on his own...She ran to the backdoor and frantically looked around for her beloved paladin. She saw him standing on top of a sand dune and she called out to him.

"Keith!" She yelled.

He instantly turned around and sprinted back to her.

"Allura what's wrong?" He asks and pulls her into a tight embrace and cups her cheek with his hand.

"I heard something that sounded like a small explosion. I think we might be under attack!" She says.

Keith let out a sigh of relief and smiled.

"Allura what you heard was the rifle. That's the sound it makes when I fire it." Keith says.

"Oh..." Allura says and blushes, wiping her tears with the heel of her palm and sniffling, wishing she would stop so she didn't seem so stupid.

"I didn't know the noise would scare you..." Keith says and brings her back into his chest in a tight hug. "I've already killed two rabbits for us. That'll be just enough. I won't have to fire the rifle again anymore. I don't even want to now that I know that the noise startled you and got you worried. So don't worry. You won't ever have to hear it again." He says and kisses the top of her head.

"Oh Keith..." She sighs against his chest and leans up to kiss him.

After Keith skinned the rabbits, an activity that Allura immediately decided she would not participate in after watching Keith get started on one, she decided she would take over preparing the stew once Keith had brought her the prepared meat. She knew the basics of cooking and she found that human cookbooks were pretty straightforward to her, much to the jealousy of her lover. In no time she had a pot of stew sitting on the small stovetop and she stirred it to keep the contents from burning.

Allura hummed along to an old Altean song as she stirred the pot gently with her stirring spoon. She had no idea that Keith was watching her intently, smiling at the scene in front of him. The light from the sunset shining in through the window, Allura standing with her back to him, the sunlight landing on her starlight hair, making it sparkle. Keith smiled and laughed a bit, remembering how much she liked sparkly things. She would love to see how her hair sparkles he thinks. He smiled because of how calm the setting was, just the two of them, alone in the desert, cooking the food that he hunted for her, living like a domestic couple. The thought was calming to him.

Then she started to sway her hips a bit to the tune she was humming in her head and Keith felt the blood start to flow to his penis. He hadn't made love to her since this morning and now that he remembered that fact, he quickly developed the urge to want to mate with her again. He stood up from the couch and slowly made his way over to her.

Allura stopped humming when she sensed his presence behind her and she smiled as Keith wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. She smiled at him and pecked his lips before continuing to stir.

"What was that song you were humming?" Keith asks

"Oh it's an old Altean tune called-Quiznak Keith!" Allura shrieked and nearly dropped the spoon when she felt Keith insert a finger into her.

"Quiznak Keith?" He asks and smirks. "Well I definitely like the sound of that.

"Keith..." Allura whined. "Ah!" She moaned as Keith added a second finger and began to stretch her. "I need to cook Keith. The stew will burn if I don't keep stirring and you're-ah!" She moans again as he starts pumping his fingers in and out of her. "Not helping..." She squeaks.

"Well then I'm just going to have to make you cum fast then..." He says and her eyes widen in shock as he uses his other hand to push on her thighs to spread her legs open wider.

She screamed as he stuffed her with a third finger and used his thumb to vigorously rub her clit. The friction against her sensitive nub and against her walls made her cum in no time.

"Ah Keith!" She moans as she orgasms.

Her breathing relaxed and she leaned back against Keith. After a few moments she realized that his hand still hadn't left her panties and that he was still pumping his fingers inside of her.

Allura's eyes widened and she started breathing heavily as she felt herself getting wet again so soon. The pleasure was more intense than ever and she grabbed Keith's wrist and his hand over her panties in an attempt to get him to slow his ministrations but it ultimately failed and with a loud moan she collapsed against him, surrendering to his hand and the things it was making her feel.

"Keith...Keith I've already cum-ah!" Allura moans and her legs buckle when Keith starts rubbing her clit.

He quickly wrapped a strong arm around her waist to keep her upright as his fingers worked fast to bring her a second orgasm.

"I know. But I want you to cum again." He whispers in her ear and she keens as he picks up the pace and pumps his fingers in and out of her faster. "Galra cum a lot and have a fast recovery. I'm curious as to how fast an Altean recovery is..." He whispers in her ear.

"I think it's-AH! KEITH!" Allura roars in pleasure.

Keith bites the sensitive spot on her neck while grabbing her left breast in one hand and furiously rubbing her clit and pumping his fingers in and out of her as he brought on her second orgasm.

She moaned and panted as she came down from her second high.

"Fuck that was so hot. Hearing you scream my name like that..." He whispers and licks the bite he made on her neck while removing his hand from her panties.

Allura moaned as he slowly removed his hand from her twitching cunt and brought it up to his mouth and licked her cum from his fingers.

"I want to hear it again." Keith tells her huskily.

Allura's eyes widened and she yelped as she was suddenly tossed on the bed, laying on her stomach, Keith behind her as he hoisted her hips up and planted her knees on the bed.

She bit her lip as she heard Keith take off his belt then unzip his fly with one hand while pulling her panties down with the other. She obediently spread her legs wider and arched her back towards him while pulling up her nightie to reveal herself to him. She gasped softly when she felt his rough, warm hands touch her hips, holding her steady and keeping her nightie up so her hands were free to grip the sheets and balance herself on all fours.

She gripped the sheets tightly in anticipation. She knew Keith was about to utterly wreck her with his cock and she couldn't wait! She was about to turn around to see what he was doing but then she yelped and lurched forward as he entered her all the way with one thrust of his hips.

He remained sheathed within her, not moving to give her a chance to steady herself before he gripped her hips tightly and pulled out before slamming himself into her, then repeating the action again, continuing it and getting faster with each thrust.

Allura tried to roll her hips back to meet his thrusts and get a rhythm going but he was going too fast for her and his thrusts were too powerful that she just ended up screaming his name and begging for him to gift her with a third sweet release.

Keith grunted and growled as he rutted into her. His galra eyes shining with lust as he fucked her roughly into the mattress until she was begging him to let her cum. He felt himself getting close so he decided to treat her and rub her clit to send her over the edge. Her hips rose as she reached her peak.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Keith shouts and slams his hips into hers over and over as she clenches around his cock and screams. "Fuck Allura!" Keith cries out as her spasming walls milked him of his seed, sending it deep into her womb.

He pulled out and Allura collapsed on the bed, utterly spent and her thighs were covered in Keith's cum as it dripped out of her. She smiled when she felt the towel on her thighs to clean her up. Keith pulled his underwear and pants back up and re-buckled his belt as he looked at the pot. He stirred the spoon a few times.

"Good news." He says. "Dinner's not burned."

Allura smiled and laughed and so did he.

Dinner was very nice and romantic. Keith set up some candles on the coffee table and they even fed each other veggies and meat. She was pleasantly surprised with how well the food tasted, and she loved how it tasted on Keith's lips even more. But she had another surprise for him tonight. One that she's been wanting to try for awhile.

With some coaxing she was able to convince Keith to sit on the couch while she went into the garage to change. She brought her robe with her so that she could hide the surprise until the big reveal. She bit her lip as she changed into the red babydoll lingerie that Krolia had picked out for her. Apparently red was Keith's favorite color. Hopefully that meant he would appreciate this.

She walked back into the room wearing the robe wrapped around her body. She stood before Keith and he eyed her up and down, starting to get an idea of where this was going and as soon as that robe opened up the effect was immediate.

Allura gasped when she saw the huge tent in his pants and Keith's eyes flickered between their normal color and their galra form. She felt a shiver run down her spine and go straight to her core as he looked her up and down, taking in all that she had to offer him.

"I don't know where you got this sexy little number but I don't care, I just want to lay you down on the bed and-" Keith starts and reaches forward to touch her.

"Nuh uh." She says and shakes her head no.

Keith furrows his brows in confusion as she pushes him back on the couch.

"I'm going to be giving you a lap dance tonight..." She says. "And I want no touching..."

Keith lets out a long exhale and shakes his head.

"I'm warning you. You know I can't keep my hands to myself..." Keith says darkly and eyes her and licks his lips. "I hope that fabric isn't expensive, because it might end up getting torn off." He warns and she bites her lip and her panties dampened at the thought of Keith tearing off her clothes and fucking her.

"I mean damn that little get up is seriously turning me on." He says and cups himself and rubs his growing bulge. "Your tits look so hot." He moans and winces a bit.

"I know you like them big." She says with a teasing giggle and pushes them together with her forearms.

He hums in appreciation and licks his lips as he palms himself and stares at her breasts.

"Hell yeah I do." He tells her in a husky voice. "But I don't care too much about the size. It's the sexy girl they're attached too that make me love them so much." Keith says. "Show me the panties." He casually commands.

Allura spread her legs a bit wider and lifted the hem of the red top to show him the thin red lace that just barely hid her womanly treasure from him. Keith moaned at the sight and licked his lips before biting his bottom one. He couldn't help himself. His eyes went galra and Allura yelped as his hand shot up and cupped her mound. She would have scolded him for touching when he wasn't supposed to but he was giving her such pleasure that she allowed it for now. She whined as he rubbed her entrance through the thin fabric, causing her to get wet.

"Fuck those panties look so good on you." He growls. "Too good." He adds as he tugs on the crotch of them briefly before removing his hand from her.

She bit her lip and let out a soft whine from the loss of his hand.

"They look so hot I want to yank them off. I'd rip them but then I'd never be able to see you wear them again, and I definitely want to see this beautiful sight again, and again." He says and purrs as he eyes her panties. "Once they're off I'd bend you over so I can see the gorgeous pussy they were hiding and I'd fuck you senseless." He breathes huskily.

Allura releases a shaky breath and Keith sniffs the air and his galra eyes shine with mischief and his gaze travels up her body until he meets her eyes and chuckles.

"Did that make you wet princess?" He asks.

She blushes and nods, crossing her legs in an attempt to hide the scent but it only made her whine from the friction on her cunt. Keith growled at the noise.

"Do you want me to do that you?" He asks her and slowly unbuckles his belt.

Her eyes widened as she gasped as he swiftly took it off and placed his hand over the button of his jeans, ready to take them off as well should she give him consent.

"Do you want me to yank off those panties and bend you over and fuck you?" He asks.

She takes a shuddering breath before nodding yes. She yelped as Keith leapt out of his seat and grabbed her in his arms and made out with her, his rough hands roaming all over her smooth soft body. She moaned into his mouth until she was suddenly spun around and pushed forward and she bent over to hold onto the top of the couch while Keith unzipped his fly and fished out his rock hard member. With one swift tug her panties were down to her knees and Keith pushed her legs open wider. She arched her back to present herself to him and he chuckled.

"Good girl." He drawls in praise then she yelps as he enters her with a swift thrust.

"Keith...ah! Ah!" Allura moaned as he set a fast pace that made her rock forward into the couch with each one of his quick rough thrusts.

Keith bit his lip and purred at the sight of her bent over for him, whining and moaning, her back arched to push herself into him more and he licked his lips and picked up the pace. She whimpered and bit her lip, surrendering herself to the pleasure of the friction of his cock rubbing and stretching her walls. Her release was steadily approaching and she could tell from his grunts and groans and the twitching of his cock that his was coming too.

He reached under her and started rubbing her clit and she screamed as her walls clenched around his cock, making him moan and push her body forward into the mattress as his hips punished hers with deep and rough thrusts.

"Allura!" He cried out and came inside of her.

She whimpered as he pulled out, feeling annoyingly empty without his cock inside of her. Keith grabbed the washcloth and cleaned himself up before pulling his pants and boxers back up and watching his semen drip down Allura's thighs, admiring his work.

"Damn that outfit really is nice." Keith says and looks her over, licking his lips as she wipes the cum from her thighs. "But I prefer you naked." He drawls and licks his lips.

"Well then maybe if you're good I'll let you strip me." Allura says and moves to straddle him.

Keith smirks and balls his hands into his fists, fighting the urge not to grab her hips and grind into her.

"Alright then." Keith says in a gravelly tone and puts his hands behind his head. "Show me what you can do." He challenges and Allura smirks.

She begins to grind on him, making him moan. She presses her hands on his shoulders and rotates her hips over his crotch.

"Ah fuck." He breathes and takes in a sharp breath.

"Keith I've barely even started." Allura giggles.

"I can't help it." He says. "You're too sexy and I'm too horny right now. Just the slightest touch from you-ah!" He gasps as she slides her hands under his shirt, feeling his abs and pecs.

"You poor thing..." She pouts. "You're so sensitive right now." She says and takes off the lacey top of the lingerie, leaving a strapless red bra and panties behind.

"Fuck." Keith moans as she pushes her tits together and brings them close to his face. "Allura you're torturing me..."

"Do you like being tortured?" She breathes against his lips.

"Maybe a little?" He asks.

She giggles and moves her hands down his chest to undo the button on his jeans and unzip his fly. His breath hitched at the sound.

"Then lets move onto the main event..." She says and pulls him out of his boxers. "How would you like to strip me naked and have me ride you?"

She gasped as her bra was quickly removed and Keith's mouth was on her nipple.

"Yes." He moans and she whimpers as he tugs down her panties while he sucks on her breast.

She grabs him and pumps him in her hand a few times before lining herself up over him and then moaning as she slowly took him inside of her. He groaned softly in pleasure and shut his eyes as she sat on his cock. She panted heavily and placed her hands on his shoulders and bit her lip and whimpered as she sunk down lower, taking more of him inside of her until she was fully seated on his lap with him inside of her.

"Fuck." He breathed as she started riding him.

He growled and bucked his hips against hers, wanting to set a faster rhythm but Allura had other plans.

She started rotating her hips and Keith's smug look faded into one of shock and his jaw dropped and his mouth hung open from the extra pleasure that action provided him.

"Fuck Allura!" He threw his head back and panted heavily as she panted and whined on top of him from how good he felt inside her.

He looked up at her and watched her face contort in pleasure and concentration as she moved her hips sensually on top of him to give him the most pleasure she could. Every now and then she would let out a slight whimper or a tiny squeak or a yelp when his dick hit a particular spot inside of her that caused her pleasure. He smirked at how innocent and new to all of this she was even after getting fucked by him multiple times a day for nearly a month now. But then again he was new at this too even with his biology, evidenced by one soft girlish moan from her as she rose on his cock as he rolled his hips triggered his release as he involuntarily bucks his hips up and she cries out in pleasure and grips his shoulders as he holds her hips and fills her womb with his seed.

"Sorry about that..." He says sheepishly as he brings his hips back down after his high.

They both watch as it drips out of her while he's still buried inside of her and Keith smirks in satisfaction and licks his lips.

"I didn't see that cumming." He jokes.

"Well aren't you witty." She replies.

Keith kisses her as he scoops her up bridal style and carries her to bed in his arms.


	11. The Last Day

Allura sighed in her sleep and hugged the pillow as she dreamt of Keith. How he held her so sweetly in his arms as they danced together and how playful and loving he had been to her this past month. She had learned so much about him that she thought she would never know. He was a man of few words after all, and he rarely ever showed his feelings. But when he did show them to her, oh it was the best thing in the world! He was so sweet and romantic with her. She wasn't too surprised, she knew that the dark and mysterious types could also be the most romantic men she's ever met. But Keith did things to her that made her heart soar and she'd never felt so comfortable and happy with anyone before.

And she had never imagined sex feeling as good as it did with him! Granted she didn't really know what to expect because Keith was her first but after a month of getting dicked down by him every day she knew she'd never be satisfied by anyone else! She moaned softly and held the pillow tighter to her naked body as memories of her passionate month with Keith played over and over in her mind. Next thing she knew he was humping the air and rubbing her thighs together for friction as she had her wet dream...

Keith came back inside the shack from working on his bike. He dropped the dirty grease rag in the laundry pile, careful not to wake his love as she slept. But then he heard her moan softly in her sleep and his breathing hitched and he started to feel hot. He watched her as she whined and shifted her hips as she rubbed her thighs together.

"Keith..." She moans softly in a high-pitched voice as she rocked her body in a humping motion on the bed.

Keith's hands twitched and so did his cock as the scent of her wetness filled his nostrils. He took off his boots and got on the bed behind her and quickly took off his shirt and unbuckled his belt and unzipped his fly and pulled his pants and boxers down to his thighs. He licked his lips and eyed her hungrily as he took off his gloves, not wanting them to obstruct him from touching her smooth skin.

He knew it was a bit ridiculous to want to be fucking her first thing in the morning but this was their last day together here before his heat was over and they had to go back and he wanted to spend every second of it in the throes of passion with her for as much as possible.

She moaned again in her sleep and lifted her hips up and he gently grabbed them in his hands and held them, keeping her back in an arched position while her top half still laid flat on the bed. He smirked and pumped his cock with one hand, extremely glad she had decided to sleep naked after he had removed her lingerie last night. He preferred her this way, bare and all her beauty exposed to him. She was naturally irresistible, he thought as his mouth watered at the sight of her dripping pussy as he parted her thighs and lined himself up.

When he pressed the tip to her entrance she grunted in confusion and recoiled from him at first. Then she opened an eye and looked back at him. She gently picks her head up from the pillow and blinks a few times to adjust to the morning light.

"What are you doing?" She asks, her voice a bit airy from having just woken up.

"Making your dreams come true my love." He whispered in her ear and kissed the tip and he penetrated her and started to thrust.

Allura moaned and whined in pleasure as she enjoyed the feeling of having Keith's magnificent cock thrust into her first thing in the morning. Keith panted and held her hips as he leaned over her while she was on her hands and knees with her back arched and her ass up so Keith could take her from behind.

Her body jolted forward every time he thrusted into her and she moaned or whined at each thrust as his dick stretched her and filled her. She panted and looked behind her to see his face and she clenched at the sight of his hair sticking to his forehead with sweat, his lips parted as he panted and cursed as he rutted into her. She bit her lip as her eyes trailed down his strong neck to the glistening pale skin of his torso. She purred at the sight of his abs contracting as his hips rocked forward, sending his dick even deeper into her slick cunt and she moaned.

"You like this?" He asks her and runs his hand through his hair. "You like getting fucked first thing in the morning?"

"Yes." Allura moans and gasps as he gives her a particularly rough thrust that makes her almost lose her balance. "It's the perfect way to start the day. Promise me you'll try to wake me up like this every morning?" Allura asks.

He smiles and runs his finger down her spine, considering the proposition.

"Damn that'd be nice." He says huskily and rolls his hips into hers, grabbing both of her hips in his hands and yanking her back on his cock at the same time, causing her to arch her back and gasp.

Allura gasps as Keith grabs her tits and then lays down on top of her, increasing the force of his thrusts.

"Would you like that?" He rasps in her ear. "To wake up with my cock inside of you every morning?"

"Yes!" Allura screams. "Oh Keith give it to me hard!" She begs then screams again as Keith pounds her into the mattress, holding her wrists down in his hands and slamming his hips into hers again and again.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" She screams before climaxing.

"Fuck!" Keith screams and holds her down on the mattress by her upper back while he gave her a few more harsh thrusts to fill her to the brim with his semen.

Once he was done he pulled out and got off the bed, pulling his pants and underwear back up and zipping up his fly as he went over to the sink. He wet a washcloth with warm water and brought it back to clean them up.

"Is today really our last day here together?" She asks as she rolls over to lay on her back.

He lifted one of her legs over his shoulder and ran his washcloth up her thigh to clean his cum that was dripping out of her.

"Yeah..." He says with a hint of disappointment in his tone. "We'll be going back to the castle tomorrow. Back to our lives and responsibilities that keep me away from you..."

"Oh darling don't look so blue." Allura tells him softly and plays with her hair and smiles at him as he swipes the washcloth up her pussy before lifting her other leg to clean it. "Yes we will not get to spend every minute together like we have here but we will have something to look forward to in the future."

She rubs her lower belly and Keith smiles. He knew she had to be pregnant by now. He figured he probably got the job done some time within the first two weeks and lately he had started to sense something different in her quintessence, like there was something that was a mix of himself and her growing inside of her body. He placed his hand over hers and smiled brightly at her.

"And I can't wait to meet them." Keith says and brings his head down and kisses her belly.

She giggled and smiled at Keith, happy that he was so excited about her having his baby.

"I'm gonna make today special for you." He says and places more kisses on her stomach. "I've got a surprise in mind." He winks and Allura blushes.

Later on in the morning she decided to try reading again. She had gotten dressed again, much to Keith's disappointment. He wanted her to stay naked in bed so he could fuck her all day but they had already done that once and she was utterly spent by noon, so she declined his wish to do that again. Besides, this was their last day here on Earth together, she wanted to do something special. But she had no idea what...So perhaps reading a book might inspire something romantic!

Allura smiled, proud of the fact that she had read a full chapter of the book in English. She was always a quick learner. She moved onto the next chapter but then her eyes widened when she felt the crotch of her panties get pulled to the side. She cried out when she felt a tongue gently lick her folds. The book fell out of her hands and she met the smirking face of her mate in-between her legs.

"Hey." He says and gives her one long, slow lick up her folds, making her whine. "There's something I want to ask you." He says as he pulls her panties off with a swift tug and tosses them onto the couch.

"Okay what-AH!" She screams as he puts his whole mouth around her pussy and sucks on it.

He moaned as she trapped his head in-between her thighs and licked her entrance up to her clit harshly as she whimpered and moaned as he devoured her cunt.

"Keith..." She moaned and laid back on the bed.

Her chest heaved as Keith moaned around her pussy and picked her hips up off of the bed and gave her a long, harsh lick with his tongue.

"Keith!" She moans.

He smirks and gives her another lick, this one putting more pressure on her clit and she cried out a moan.

"A-ah!" She moaned as Keith dragged his tongue along her womanhood.

She felt herself clench when she looked at the dark, lust filled gaze he was eyeing her with as his tongue lazily but harshly lapped at her core.

"Keith..." She whimpers softly. "What do you want to ask me-AH!"

She screamed and her back arched off off the bed as he stuck his tongue inside of her entrance and wriggled it around her walls, making her squirm so he gripped her thighs and pinned them down on the bed to keep her from moving. But then he moved his hands to her hips and moaned as he pulled her closer to his face so he could get more of his mouth on her to suck on her clit. As soon as she felt the tug of that suction she screamed and came.

She let out a soft moan as Keith gently licked her vagina clean.

"Your pussy tastes so good." He drawls and gives her another long lick up her crotch, making her whine and arch her back.

"Thank you." She says softly, unsure of how to reply to that. "You said you had something you wanted to ask me, what was it?"

Keith smirked and placed a few gentle kisses on her folds and lazily stroked her thigh.

"I already brought it up this morning." Keith says. "You don't remember?"

"Probably not. All I remember is getting dicked down so good that I can barely stand." She says seductively and Keith licks his lips.

"Then maybe a good fucking will help you jog your memory." He says and smirks.

Allura gasped as she was pulled underneath him by her hips and he was looking her in the eyes as he stood on his knees above her.

He licked her wetness off of his lips with his tongue and Allura gripped the sheets as she saw him unbuckling his belt. She clenched as he quickly discarded it and then immediately after she heard the sound of his fly being unzipped and she moaned and pushed her hips forward towards him, presenting herself to him in attempt to urge him to free his cock faster.

"And I thought you'd tired of my dick after getting fucked by it over and over for a whole month." Keith chuckles and pushes his pants and boxers down just enough to free his penis.

He stared at her glistening pussy and licked his lips as he stroked himself.

"I'll never get tired of your dick." Allura moans. "It fills me up perfectly and stretches me so good! Nothing else could ever bring me the same pleasure."

She gasped as Keith grabbed her hands and pinned her down on the bed, holding her hands by lacing their fingers together and she was suddenly aware of him inside of her and she moaned loudly as his cock stretched her still sensitive walls.

"Fuck, Allura." Keith moaned and gave her another deep thrust, making her take him to the hilt. "You always take my dick so good."

She gasps softly as he gives her a quick and deep thrust, biting his bottom lip as a deep moan came from his throat.

"I can only take it because you fuck me so good..." Allura whines. "A-ah!" She screams as Keith gives her a deep and rough thrust.

"Yes Keith! Yes!" Allura screams. "My pussy is yours! Your dick is the only one that will ever be inside of me I'll never have ano-Ah!" She moaned as Keith rutted into her and growled, his eyes screwed shut and his jaw clenched as he neared his release.

"Fuck! I love this pussy." He moans and bites his lip. "It's a perfect fit for my cock." He grunts and slams himself into her harder. "And it's all mine." He says huskily before leaning down and kissing her.

He moaned into her mouth and his hips stuttered as he came inside of her again. Allura clenched around him and whimpered as she came.

"I love you." He breathes against her lips when he pulls back and smiles at her, caressing a lock of starlight hair in his fingers. "Run away with me tonight." He suggests and gives her another gentle kiss.

"Is that what you wanted to ask me?" She asks and he smirks and pecks her lips again.

"Yeah." He says in that smooth gravelly voice she adored.

She sighed and ran her finger through his bangs, twirling the middle lock in her finger. He purred and kissed her hand. Her heart skipped a beat when he looked at her longingly with those stunning onyx eyes of his. Those eyes that could always see right through her, eyes that were meant to see into her soul and connect hers with his.

"Where would we run away to?" She asks him.

"Out into the desert?" He suggests. "I fixed up my bike. I was thinking we could take it for a spin tonight. I could show you the stars...tell you about the constellations. What do you think?"

"I think that sounds very romantic." Allura says and smiles against his lips before making out with him again.

She gasped a moan and her mouth gaped and she gripped his biceps as he started to move inside of her again. He purred against her neck and looked up at her with galra eyes. She bit her lip and laid back in submission and allowed him to make love to her again.

They spent the entire day making love in various places in the shack and when they were both too tired from that, he pulled out some old baby stuff that he had from when he was an infant. One of those things was a very cute pair of booties that he slid on his fingers and walked up her stomach, imitating what their child walking with them would be like.

Once the sun began to set Keith went out to his bike to do a few last minute checks to make sure everything was in order. He also patted one of the pouches on his belt to make sure he didn't forget anything important.

"Ready?" Allura asks him.

She brought a little picnic basket with her and looked absolutely adorable holding it.

"All set." Keith says.

He revved up the bike and Allura got on behind him and they sped off into the night.

Keith laid a blanket down on the back of the bike so they could both lay down on it and look up at the stars. But it was still a bit uncomfortable because it was cold metal so Keith let Allura rest against his chest while her legs hung off the side of the bike, one of his arms was wrapped around her waist to hold her and his unborn child securely in his grasp.

Allura held his hand as he told her stories of brave warriors and fearsome creatures that the constellations were named after. She enjoyed every single one.

"That's all I can remember." Keith says and Allura sighs and snuggles into his chest.

"Well those were some incredible stories." She says. "And these are beautiful stars."

"Yeah. But your beauty outshines them all." Keith says and kisses the top of her head.

"Oh well aren't you sweet." Allura says and smiles, turning in his hold so she's on her side and she cups his cheek and kisses him. "What other sweet things do you have to say to me tonight?" She asks while running her finger down his chest.

Keith smirked and looked up at her.

"Just wait." He says and kisses her before getting off of his bike.

Allura sat up and swung her legs over the back, completely unprepared for what was going to happen as Keith took her hand then got down on one knee.

"Allura, you are the love of my life. I may not know much about ruling a kingdom, but I know I love you so I'll do whatever it takes to be a good King for your people and a good father for our kid. I know it won't be easy. I've never really been the best at dealing with people but with such an amazing soon to be Queen who will be an equally amazing soon to be mother I know I can do it. We'll make a new kingdom and a family together and I swear I'll love you forever. So..." Keith says.

Allura gasped as Keith reached into one of his side pouches and pulled out a small sparkly ring.

"Will you marry me?" Keith asks her.

"Yes!" Allura says and places her hand over her chest, pressing the hand he was holding towards him to ask him to put the ring on her finger. "A thousand times yes Keith."

He let out a short sob and tears slid down his cheeks as he looked at the ring and slid it on her finger.

"I promise I'll get you a better one." Keith says. "This is just some plastic thing from a gumball machine I got when I when I was five."

"I don't care. It's absolutely perfect!" Allura says and smiles as she looks at the sparkling plastic flower ring on her hand. "I'll treasure it forever. Just like I'll treasure you."

"Oh Allura..." Keith says and stands up and holds her waist and brings his lips down for a kiss.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck as they made out.

"Darling..." Allura moans as they break for air.

"I really like it when you call me darling." Keith breathes against her lips and kisses her again.

"Oh darling." Allura moans and sighs when Keith attaches his mouth to her neck. "Darling." She moans again.

"You know where my dad and I are from we say 'darling' a different way." Keith says.

"A different way?" Allura asks and tilts her head. "What other way is there?"

Keith looked down and bit his lip, debating on whether or not he should reveal this little secret he had been keeping for years. No one on the team knew this about him, not even Shiro. Then he looked at the little plastic flower ring on her finger and realized that he had literally just proposed to this woman and she was going to be his wife, not to mention she was also pregnant with his baby. She deserved to know. Keith cleared his throat and smirked at her.

"Howdy darlin'." He says in a Southern accent.

Allura gasped and covered her mouth. Keith blushed and she giggled and smiled at him.

"What kind of accent is that?" She asks him.

"A Southern one. People talk like that where me and my dad are from here on Earth. I haven't actually talked with that accent in ages. I kind of lost it over the years and haven't switched back to it since." Keith says and laughs.

"I like it." Allura says. "It's different and it sounds really hot coming from an already attractive man..."

"Oh really darlin'?" Keith asks in his accent.

Allura squeals and covers her mouth to try to hide the fact that she was grinning from ear to ear. Keith knocks her hand away and kisses her instead.

"Then I guess I'll have to talk like this more often." He says in his accent and smirks.

"Well I have a better idea of something you could do with that mouth of yours..." Allura says before tugging on his shirt and bringing his lips to hers in a passionate kiss.

Keith moaned into her mouth and stuck his tongue down her throat. Allura moaned and began to rock her hips against his crotch, knowing exactly where she wanted this little make out session to go. Keith's breath caught and he gripped her thighs and Allura moaned as his hands moved up her legs and under her nightie.

She broke the kiss and licked her lips as she unbuckled his belt for him. Keith moaned and began pulling down her panties. Keith licked his lips and smirked as he heard Allura unzip his fly. He took her panties and stuffed them in his back pocket while she pulled out his cock and pumped him in her hand.

"Hang on." Keith says and wraps his arms around her waist and picks her up.

She wraps her legs around his waist and holds onto his shoulders as he carries her to the driver's seat. He sits down in it and then places her on his lap and smirks.

"Yeah..." He drawls. "This is more like it."

Allura licked her lips and gave him a seductive look.

"You were the one driving when we rode over here." Allura says and runs her finger down his chest. "But now I'm going to be in charge when I'm riding you."

She sat on his cock and took him to the hilt and he moaned and gripped her hips as she began to rock her hips. She smiled and licked her lips as she got a determined look on her face and rose up on his dick before taking him all the way again, making him moan.

"Damn girl you ride me good." He says in his accent and she giggles and makes out with him. "So good." He moans and squeezes his eyes shut and bites his lip as she picks up the pace.

He moaned into her mouth and rocked his hips in time with hers, bringing them both closer to release. She began to rotate her hips as she rode him and he moaned louder and grabbed her tits and groped them, making her moan and clench around him.

"Oh fuck I'm gonna cum inside you on my dad's bike!" He moans and grips her hips and ruts inside of her until he cums.

She screamed and came too before collapsing in his arms, utterly spent.

"Can I have my panties back?" Allura asks.

"Nah." He says. "I think I'm gonna keep them as a souvenir."

"You pervert." Allura teases and pushes on his chest while Keith laughs and hugs her tight in his arms.

The next morning Keith and Allura were finishing packing up their pod to go back to the Castle.

"That was an incredible month." Allura says as Keith hands her a box of food.

"Yeah. It was awesome." He says and hands her another. "That was so much sex. I'm exhausted."

"As am I." Allura says. "The sex was amazing but it was so much." She exaggerates. "I am a bit relieved that you aren't horny for me all the time anymore."

"Yeah don't worry I probably won't be getting any boners for you anytime princess." Keith says.

Allura bent over to pack up the last box and her nightgown rode up to expose her panties and Keith's eyes widened and his pants suddenly felt tight and he bit his lip. She gasped when she felt Keith's hand grab her ass.

"Or uh...maybe we could have a little quickie on the ride home?" Keith suggests.

Allura looks at him over her shoulder and bites her lip as he gives her his bedroom eyes.

"Oh...I think that could be arranged..." She says. "Have you ever gotten sucked off while you piloted a ship?" She suggests.

Keith just stared at her, wide-eyed for a few ticks before quickly scrambling into the pilot's seat and she laughed and climbed into the passenger seat next to him.

The next time they came back to the shack, they had rebuilt his father's house and they had their pets, and the product of their passionate month wrapped in a pink blanket in her parents arms. A happy royal family that lived happily ever after.


End file.
